Transformers - Wild Child book 1
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: When a homeless little girl enters a certain Autobot leader's life; his life will never be the same again and neither will those around her whose lives she touches.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own it, I only own Kit and Golden Arch

Rated T

Optimus Prime

Sumarry - When a homeless little girl enters a certain Autobot leader's life; his life will never be the same again and neither will those around her whose lives she touches.

Transformers - Wild Child book 1

**Chapter 1**

A young girl stumbled her way into yet another random bay alley, digging through every garbage can she could, looking for any speck of food left in them. She had piercing blue eyes, almost electric with mistrust and anger. She was homeless, an outcast, discarded and thrown away and rejected by society.

People, who saw her in the streets, would take one glance at her and immediately proceed to ignore her very existence, in the hope that she'd go away. No one ever tried to help. Who would, her face was streaked with dirt and grime, and her fingernails blackened, stained with untold amounts of filth and grunge. Her clothing hung off her thin frame like oversized rags, reeking of countless things even she didn't want to think about.

She was an orphan. She'd had a home, at least until her foster parents kicked her out at the tender age of fourteen, turning their backs on her. Now she was truly alone, no family, no friends, hungry, thirsty and also in desperate need of a bath.

Pulling off her ratty baseball cap, she brushed greasy and tangled locks of blonde hair out of her face, wishing more than anything for shampoo and a brush. She wiped the sweat off her face, but grimaced at the feel of the dirt under her hand that she was only smudging even more. With a sigh, she walked out of the alley, not even caring anymore of the disgusted sneers a lot of people gave her.

Walking down the street she suddenly spotted the vehicles at a stop light. She felt her eyes widen at the marvelous sight before her and smiled. She loved cars of all kinds always had. She'd always been more or less of a tomboy, which is why her nickname, Kit, had suited her perfectly. The other foster kids at the orphanage used to call her that, and since she didn't like her real name anyways, it stuck.

She spotted a new model of a Chevrolet Camaro, black and yellow in color parked on the side of the road, she watched and waited as a teenage couple left it and wandered into the liquor store across the way, before slipping over. Her eyes softened as she ran her hands gently over the car, looking over every inch of its inner and outer body in awe.

"You're gorgeous." She was speaking more to herself.

"Uh, can I help you?"

The hesitant male voice right behind her made Kit spin around with a gasp. The young couple was back, looking at her with dual sets of bright blue eyes, and expressions that were surprisingly not hostile. Still, after all her time on the streets, she immediately panicked.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave. I wasn't doing anything honestly, I just like cars… I'll leave though. Sorry," She ranted in quiet hurried tone, nearly whimpering, before turning and darting off.

"Hey, wait! I didn't mean you had to leave!" He called after her, before sighing.

The girl next to him sighed and shook her head at her boyfriend, frowning in the direction the girl had run. "Nice going, Sam. You scared her off."

With another sigh, Sam knew his girlfriend wasn't going to let this slide, so he climbed into the driver seat.

"Let's see if we can find her." The poor girl was a mess, and just a kid at that. He patted Bumblebee on the dash lightly, getting a tiny warble in response.

Bee obliged, pulling out of the spot, after Michaela had jumped neatly into the passenger seat. He drove after the tiny rag doll of a little femme in the direction she run, but as Bumblebee tried to track her; he somehow lost her movements almost immediately. Making a whining sound after driving in circles for an incalculable amount of time, he wondered where she'd run off to.

All her time on the streets had taught her well. Kit managed to run surprisingly fast, despite her tiny, frail frame, and she had learned to be very good at hiding. Curled up in her spot for a long time, Kit wished she had a home and everything that went with it. She felt the tears build up in her eyes and slowly one single lonely tear, filled with the all the sorrow and grief, that lay within her heart slowly trailed down her face. As she tried to imagine herself with a family of her own, eating meals together and playing games, happy together. To feel safe and protected, loved, cared for, able to eat whenever she liked, to go to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed, even to have a bath whenever she wished, to be clean!

Alas by now... she was used to disappointment and the images were nothing more than that of a fairytale to her. She was alone, and she was used to being alone. She wasn't going to start thinking positive anymore. She wouldn't let herself get caught trusting anyone ever again, only to have them hurt her, or to have her hopes dashed like a plane crashing into a fiery inferno.

Hearing the sounds of multiple large engines, Kit looked up from her little hiding place, and watched as a red and blue flamed Peterbilt Semi, a black GMC Topkick, and a yellow Search and Rescue Hummer drove by, swiftly followed by a few military vehicles filled with soldiers. She thought that both the Peterbilt and the Topkick looked breath-taking.

Kit bit her bottom lip again, feeling her stomach growl with hunger. The girl was starving to the point she could barely think straight, when a rash idea hit her. Wasn't there a base at the edge of town? A quick glance at the military parade of vehicles told her it had to be nearby. Maybe she could sneak onto it. They had to have food there; she knew the soldiers had to eat.

Seeing a military jeep parked nearby, she eyed it warily a moment, before taking a breath and sneaking forward. She climbed into the back of the vehicle when no one was looking, and quickly covered herself with a tarp that was draped over its contents. Once Kit felt the jeep start and jolt forward, she hesitantly peeked out from under the tarp, watching as they drove through the streets and ducking down whenever a car approached behind them, or went past. The last thing Kit needed was to get caught!

As they hit the base grounds, Kit held her breath, her heart hammered in terror. Kit could hear the soldiers milling around, and she waited for what seemed an age waiting for the sounds of the soldiers to fade, before daring to peek again. Finally the coast was clear no personnel in sight, her stomach growled quietly reminding her of the reason she was here, so Kit climbed out of the jeep and peered around the edge of it cautiously before sneaking forward. There had to be a cafeteria or something nearby, and a bathroom. Now... to get to them undetected.

It was when she snuck into a large hangar that she paused a moment, seeing the most amazing set of vehicles she'd ever seen. At the head of them was the beautiful semi cab from before, blue with red flames decorating it. Its condition could only be described as 'just off the lot', it was shiny and without a scratch on it. Next to it was the large, almost monstrous, black GMC Topkick, and on its other side was the yellow medical Hummer. Behind them were a blue Chevy Volt, a stunning silver Corvette, and a couple miniature Chevy cars that Kit thought were really new models, with the occasional motorbike mixed in.

Walking forward, Kit stared in awe at the truck, before she gently ran a hand over its cab, startled at the warmth, "You are a completely hot vehicle," she whispered.

Kit's eyes went wide then, as she moved on to the Topkick, but it didn't hold her interest the way the Semi did. Also, something warned Kit not to touch this vehicle.

However, at hearing voices approach, she acted without thinking, hopping into the back of the Topkick and ducking down. Kit waited for the voices to pass, before looking out and slowly climbing out, keeping an eye on her surroundings.

She spotted a vending machine; Kit could feel her mouth beginning to water. Kit's eyes landed on the treats inside, and her jaw dropped, before she turned and looked around for tools to pry the machine open with. Kit's stomach kept gurgling, and she was so hungry, she felt almost sick to her stomach. By this time, Kit found the tools. She quickly got to work on opening the front, so she could finally get her reward of eating.

"That is stealing, little one."

The calm, surprisingly gentle voice startled Kit, and she jumped, dropping the crowbar with a deafening clatter to the ground. Spinning, Kit's eyes darted around in alarm until they landed upon a figure leaning against the front grill of the Peterbilt, who wasn't there before.

He was large, muscular, with astoundingly bright blue eyes, and might have been frightening if not for the surprisingly gentle look on his face. He was also remarkably young in appearance, compared to the deep, resonating voice that came from him. Seeing Kit's expression, he unfolded his arms from over his chest and straightened, causing the young girl to stiffen and instinctively taking a step back.

If this man wanted to hurt her, she wasn't going to give him a chance.

It was then Kit noticed two other men who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The larger of the two, the bulkiest one was dressed all in black, with a bushy moustache and angry eyes that were glaring at Kit. The man on his other side wore a button up shirt and beige pants with glasses over his eyes. His expression was a mixture of both concern and annoyance.

'Where did they come from?!' Kit thought.

The first man who spoke had taken a step forward and Kit's eyes shot back to focus on him as terror ran through her. His smile never faded though, and somehow the look helped to put Kit a little at ease, at least slightly.

"You must be starving, let me get some snacks for you; which do you want?"

Kit felt... more secure and a little bolder with his nicer attitude, so she pointed at a big bag of candy pieces, and then a bag of chips.

"Those… I like those," Kit's voice was hesitant almost a whisper, as she quietly stepped to the side warily as he approached.

"Okay then, I will get them for you."

He nodded, walking up to the machine. He pulled a handful of coins from his pocket and proceeded to get the items, before handing them to Kit with the same gentle look.

She didn't hesitate. She was almost literally drooling by this point, Kit quickly ripped into the first bag, shoving almost the whole thing into her mouth at once. It never crossed her mind what the others might think of her, eating like this. Kit was so hungry. She'd finished the chips, before beginning on the candy right away. Kit ignored the cleared throat from the man by the Hummer, and how he muttered darkly about unhealthy snacks.

_'Must be a doctor or a medic, or something_,' she thought to herself, as Kit shoved more candy into her mouth.

"Hey now, slow down." The man who had bought the snacks said a frown of concern upon his face; he looked worried, "Don't eat so fast. You'll get a stomach ache, youngling,"

Seeing Kit staring at him, his eyes softened even more, and he briefly glanced away. He was silent a moment, so she went back to eating, more slowly this time. His next words caused Kit to pause, however, "You really like those vehicles, don't you?"

Kit gazed over at said vehicles, her eyes almost automatically going to the Peterbilt Semi, lingering there, "Yeah, especially that one…" she said, "the flames are really cool."

Kit pointed to the Semi, before eating a little more. Her eyes went back and forth between all three men, noting the disinterested look on the man in black's face, and the more intense, concerned look on the man with the glasses' on his face. Then again, if the man was a medic, Kit could understand, as she wasn't exactly the healthiest looking specimen on the planet.

In the silence that followed, Kit finished her candy and tossed the empty bags in a nearby trash can. Then accepted the bottle of water she didn't even know he'd grabbed, almost guzzling the entire thing in her haste. The ice cold water sat heavily in her stomach, but Kit ignored it for the feeling of actually being full for once.

"How would you like to go for a ride in it?"

His words startled her, and she turned toward him in shock. Kit barely even noticed that his friends seemed shocked and not entirely pleased with the thought themselves, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Is that your truck?" she asked.

Before he could answer, there was a cough from the other direction, and Kit spun around and gazed at the person behind her. She watched as a reedy thin man with harsh eyes stalked over. He had to be a businessman. His hair was slicked back, he wore a spotless suit, and glasses, and the glare he was sending Kit sent chills down her spine. She stepped back despite herself.

"Who the hell is this?" His voice was almost a snarl, and he barely glanced at the man behind Kit with disgust. "You know what," His eyes roamed over Kit, filling with contempt. "Never mind, I don't care. Just get her off the base; Military Personnel Only!" he said sneering down at Kit; he angrily poked her in the shoulder. "Leave now, you disgusting little street urchin,"

And there it was again, her past coming back to haunt her. For a moment, Kit let herself forget she'd been raised by the streets, that she didn't trust anyone. And here it was again, being thrown in her face. Kit could feel the tears forming, and she was pretty sure her expression betrayed her pain, because his sneer grew even more.

Kit didn't think twice, ignoring the voice of the nice man calling her back, she bolted out of the hangar and ran for her life. Kit saw the fence nearby; thankfully it wasn't electric, and jumped, climbing over it. Kit's clothes got even more torn on the barbed wire at the top, but once again her street smarts came in handy, and that's _all_ that got torn.

Hitting the ground on the other side, Kit glanced back, her heart aching with an almost foreign feeling of longing, before shaking her head. Sheshould have known better_,_ cursing quietly, Kit took off, heading back to town.

Optimus' holographic form glared darkly at the man before him.

"Norman Galloway." His voice had deepened even more. "That was entirely unnecessary."

The man smirked, and Optimus felt his internal temperatures rise in anger.

"That little brat doesn't belong here." The man's callous words even had Ratchet and Ironhide grumbling in annoyance over internal communications. "Next thing you know, she'll think she has a home here," mumbling to himself, he turned away, either not hearing or ignoring the warning growl behind him as he walked off.

Sighing heavily, Prime's holoform turned to his Chief Medic and his Weapons Officer, locking eyes with them. Something in his spark made a quick decision for him, "I need to find her. I will be back." His holographic form disappeared in a flash, and the Semi lights came on as it backed out of the hangar and drove off.

She made her way to a heavily wooded area, and just curled up. She hated the tears that burned hotly in her eyes, and she hated herself for trusting anyone. Of course, when it started to rain, it didn't help matters at all. She was cold, wet, and shivering before long.

Then she heard a sound and looked up. Startled at the sight of a pair of dim blue lights, Kit jolted, straightening. She stared at what looked like a small robot, and it looked like it was smoking. The lights appeared to be its eyes. Strangely, she didn't find herself afraid of the odd sight. She slowly crawled over to the robot."Hey, are you ok?"

Why again did she think it would understand her? Then again, robot, it might be an advanced one. It didn't _look_ like a toy.

It shivered, staring at her with an expression that, despite its odd face, she recognized all too easily. The pain there immediately reached out to her heart. It was an all too familiar expression, and her heart softened towards the small vulnerable being instantly.

"L-L-Lost..." It stuttered out brokenly looking away, shivering again. "Must find B-Barricade... A-Alone." Its voice was soft but clear, and its eyes darted around.

_Alone..._ It was something she knew all too well.

"My name is Kit, what's your name?"

The bot stared at her again, as if thinking about something.

"F-F-Frenzy, W-Was offline; but...something brought me back. E-Escaped… Escaped, I did. M-Must find B-B-Barricade, or else...be a-alone."

His voice was almost wild by this point, the stutter getting worse the more excited as he went. She didn't understand the 'offline' bit, unless he was talking about sleeping. She also didn't know who Barricade was, but she _did_ know about being alone, and wanted to help him. She didn't want him to know the pain she did.

"I'm alone too; do you want to be friends with me?"

He looked at her with something akin to shock on his face. For a moment, he looked like he was going to refuse, then he sighed and nodded, almost sagging a little. He needed a friend and he needed to find Barricade.

"So... You need to get to this Barricade, right?"

He nodded again.

"Y...Y-Yes, must f-find B-Barricade."

Kit shivered again at Frenzy's words.

"I'll help you, Frenzy. I'll try to help you find your friend Barricade."

She nodded to herself, a little wary. Shifting closer, she huddled in against the bot to help calm her racing heart and the pangs of longing filling her being.

She soon fell into a fitful sleep, but it wasn't to last. Her nightmares followed her, and she whimpered to herself, tossing and turning. Frenzy onlined at the sounds, he was quick to respond, waking her from her nightmare. When she looked up at him groggily, he tilted his head a little.

"You were m-making noises... You..."

He trailed off suddenly, stiffening as he picked up an energy signature, realizing it was Barricade.

"I am picking up Barricade's energy signature; he is close."

The little bot jumped up excitedly, and grabbed Kit's hand, he dragged her after him as he quickly took off to find the signature. They ran, Kit stumbling a lot, until they entered an open field, where the cruiser was still and dark. Suddenly, as they approached, its lights flashed on, and the car seemed to explode out, quickly reshaping itself and growing ever larger until they found themselves facing a giant robot with angry, harsh red eyes. The bot glared at the human, before laying eyes on the little bot before him, and his eyes abruptly widened in shock.

"Frenzy, you are functional, but how is this possible?"

Then his eyes narrowed back at the girl.

"And you have brought a slagging insect with you! Why are you with a pathetic flesh bag?" He demanded nearly in a rage.

Frenzy didn't seem the least bit put off by any of it, but Kit was trembling in terror behind him.

"F-F-Friend, Cade," He pointed to the girl.

"_Friend_?" Barricade hissed.

The incredulous tone in the larger bot's voice made Kit squeak and duck down in terror, her eyes impossibly wide. She was tugging on Frenzy's grasp, but he didn't seem to notice.

"No, you will get rid of it! I won't have a slagging slimy human inside my vehicle form! It's a disgusting, nasty creature!" His voice was an angry roar.

"Look at it! It's filthy!"

Finally Kit managed to tear her arm from Frenzy's grasp and stumbled back. She tripped a couple of times, her heart finally sinking in that, other than the fact she was facing a giant robot that had just been a car... she was about to be turned away. Again.

"F-Friend..."

Frenzy looked at her, stepping forward.

"Kit, _w-w-wait!_"

She stopped her quick back step, crying silently.

"I-It's ok Frenzy, you found y-your f-f-friend; that's all that m-matters."

She sniffled, wiping at her face almost absently.

"I am used to being alone; don't worry about me, ok?" She whispered the last part, recognizing the sad truth, and turned, taking off running through the field.

Spinning back around, Frenzy leveled a nasty glare at Barricade.

"S-S-She was my friend, want her...back; want her back..._now_!" He yelled angrily, his legs almost dancing back and forth as he more or less vibrated on the spot.

Snarling, Barricade crouched down and glared daggers right back. How dare that little nuisance of a bot order him around! He was angry to say the least, having Frenzy dictate to him who he had in his vehicle form. It was incredibly annoying to say the least. He opened his mouth, intending to turn the demand down flat, when he saw a flash of pain cross the bot's face.

With the war, it was an emotion he recognized too well, and although he felt it was wrong, Barricade transformed and opened his door, sighing.

Frenzy climbed in quickly.

"F-Find my friend...yes?"

"Fine, yes, we will find the fleshy insect." His words were an angry snarl.

"I just hope Megatron and the Fallen are not around when we get back after we find her."

That was the last thing he needed.

"We find Megatron, and you will see."

"For a pet, maybe," Cade could imagine it, too. "He hates humans."

He began driving off in the direction the little human femme had run, speeding through the long grass of the field.

"No," Frenzy shook his head adamantly, sitting in the driver seat. "I convince him, you see, I convince him."

With a metallic snort, Barricade rumbled through a path in the wooded area, following her muddy footprints on the ground.

"Don't hold your breath. We have to find her, first."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kit wandered around aimlessly as the rain came down relentlessly, making her clothes stick to her body. She removed her baseball cap and her dirty blonde hair was so wet, it hung in strings on her skin. Sniffling, she rubbed her stomach, because she was starting to feel slightly sick. She was shivering as the cold air whipped around her body, making her form tremble and her teeth chatter. She needed shelter somewhere, anywhere. It was hard to find a place to rest, however, being what she was. People just tended to look at her with disgust and a sneer. This shouldn't have surprised her, it always ended this way. No one truly wanted her and they never did. Kit sank to her knees, her heart breaking. All she ever wanted was a family, was that so bad? Was that too much to ask for? Kit thought she must have done something truly terrible in a past life to deserve the misery thrust upon her.

Finally, she had to settle on going into an old dirty alleyway, hunched down to try, and get away from the rain constantly pummeling her. Her mind instantly went to the odd little robot, which... had actually accepted her. Some part of her knew she should have been frightened, but that wasn't what she felt.

"F-Frenzy….." She whispered his name, curling up into a ball, as wave after wave of nausea hit her.

Barricade was not happy. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing. He snarled deep in his engine as he saw Frenzy scanning for the dirty little insect. That little pest hadn't let up in Primus only knew how long, and it was aggravating his already short nerves.

"She's gone, let her go now", Barricade snapped.

"S-She's f-friend, please help me to find her, 'Cade," Frenzy replied, pleading with the larger mech.

Barricade huffed.

"We are _Decepticons_, not _Autobots_. I do not _care_ what happens to that little flesh creature, and _neither should you_!" He snarled the last three words so loudly, they echoed inside his car form and Frenzy huddled down a little, before straightening with a flash of anger.

Frenzy growled at those words, he knew he shouldn't care about the fleshling, but he did. He couldn't explain it. He didn't want to, he didn't care why, and he just _did_.

"Help F-Frenzy," The little Mech snarled with surprising defiance, and Barricade growled once more deep in his engine, as it revved louder.

"Megatron and the Fallen will never accept a flesh creature into the fold. Why are you being such a stubborn little glitch?" Barricade demanded.

Frenzy was silent.

"WELL…!" Barricade roared what little patience he had growing thin.

"K-Kit found me after I mysteriously came back online. I was smoking and circuits were fried, she stayed with F-Frenzy, until self-repair systems could finish," The little Mech nearly whispered the confession as Barricade remained silent, except for the revving of his engine.

He knew Megatron would never stand for an organic creature on the base. Moreover, forget what the Fallen would do. He also knew that flesh creature would be dead by either Megatron or the Fallen's hand. That's all there was to it. Maybe it was useless to argue the point. Either way, the femme wouldn't remain online long. Frenzy would just have to learn.

"I don't see her, Frenzy," Barricade said more quietly, but no less harshly.

"Keep searching for f-friend. Yes, keep searching, we will. She's F-Frenzy's f-friend," Frenzy said, as Barricade had to keep from growling at Frenzy's words again.

"Since when do you care so much for fleshies?" Barricade demanded.

Frenzy remained quiet. As he scanned the area for Kit on a lone street, they passed an alleyway and he squealed in delight upon her sudden appearance.

"M-my f-friend! T-There she is, 'Cade!" Frenzy cried excitedly, jumping up and down in the front seat as Barricade pulled up, and his Holoform crackled to life.

"Miserable flesh creature…" Barricade mumbled darkly as he walked up to her.

Barricade narrowed his optics. She was so disgustingly filthy and grimy, and Frenzy would owe him big time for this. Barricade bent down, picked up Kit in his arms, and walked back to his vehicle form without a word. He laid her down in his back seat with a heavy sigh, and saw Frenzy's satisfied expression.

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT HER!" He positively _roared_, ignoring the way the femme seemed to flinch before curling up even more with a soft groan. "I am only doing this to shut you up, understood?" His Holoform disappeared, and the police car took off.

"My f-friend, she needs human things," Frenzy said, scanning the internet finding things Kit would need. "Must pick up many things for f-friend; we must, 'Cade," Frenzy said as 'Cade growled, and slammed on the brakes, nearly sending the girl flying.

"I am not that flesh bag's servant, Frenzy," He was beginning to see red, and reconsidered his decision to pick the little pest up at all.

"'Cade, she's Frenzy's f-friend, please," Frenzy, pleaded, as 'Cade sighed, and pulled into a store parking lot and his Holoform crackling to life once more.

"You owe me big time, Frenzy," Barricade snarled, glaring through his holographic eyes, as he got out of his vehicle form and headed for the store… talking to himself. Well, more like grumbling to himself.

He grumbled the whole time, he looked for things she would need. Then again, how would he know what a human femme needed? He quickly Googled general things young femmes wanted and began grabbing said items off the shelves. He grabbed some snacks for her, some soda, a sketchpad, pencils and cards, to keep her out of his hair, so to speak.

"Stupid pathetic human insect, why the slag am I even doing this? I'll tell you why, because I am a slagging little glitch for allowing it, that's why. Oh for Primus sake, now I am talking to myself, slagging disgusting organic," Barricade mumbled as a woman stared at him with a fairly weirded out expression on her face.

"What are you staring at?" He demanded with a snarl and a sneer plastered on his face.

She backed away rather quickly, making Barricade smirk. He did enjoy scaring the fleshies, and he was good at it, enough said. Then he frowned, the situation coming back to bite him on the aft.

"Slagging human, I hate them all."

He felt like a complete and utter fool, as he carried the bags with food, drinks and some things to keep the human out of his face. He walked out and was quick to throw the bags in the back, careful not to hit the girl. The last thing he needed was Frenzy getting on his case about that, too.

"I am not a servant to this flesh creature. You would do well to know that, Frenzy," He growled, disappearing, as Kit opened her eyes.

Kit saw Frenzy, and she smiled such a sweet smile at him. "Frenzy, you came back for me?" Kit whispered in shock, completely unable to believe someone had actually come _back_ for her.

"Y-yes, you F-Frenzy's friend," Frenzy said, as he hugged her making Barricade growl.

"That is nauseating, Frenzy, stop it," 'Cade said with a snarl, as something suddenly caught his attention.

His growl turned to a snarl as he saw four black 4x4's with tinted windows come out of nowhere and the snarl turned into a roar of anger. They had to be part of the Autobot's allies, the humans known as NEST.

"Hold on, these fleshies obviously work with the Autobot scum and want to fight." His engine revved, and the doors popped open. "Take the flesh creature. I'll deal with the humans." He waited, as Frenzy led Kit out of the back seat, grabbing the bags as he went.

"Run Kit! Barricade will protect!" Frenzy cried, as they watched Barricade transform and attack the humans.

He led the girl away from the battle, but to an area where they could watch, keeping an eye out for danger.

Barricade crushed one of the 4x4's by smashing his foot down on it killing all the humans inside of the vehicle. Kit grimaced, crying out in horror as they both spotted the red all over the place where the SUV used to be.

"Don't l-look K-Kit.," Frenzy pulled on her arm, turning her back to the battle, as Kit covered her eyes with her hands.

Barricade picked the one vehicle up, and shook the vehicle until its contents spilled onto his clawed hand. The humans screamed, some firing at him with pathetic little weapons, and he sneered.

"What to do… what to do…? Oh yeah, kill, crush, and destroy!" With another snarl, he ripped their bodies apart, listening in satisfaction as their screams went louder, before disappearing all together.

Then he grabbed another human and took his time with this one. First, he tore their arms off, the sounds of bones being crushed and agonized screams energized him, and got him keyed up. He loved killing fleshies almost as much as killing Autobots. He watched their life fluid pour out of the bodies, and could not stop the sinister smirk that crossed his features.

"What fun that I love dismantling humans, so, whose next?" Barricade asked, as he turned to see a few human soldiers, and another man appeared that Frenzy realized was an ex-Sector Seven agent.

His name, Frenzy remembered, was Simmons. He also was the one who had Frenzy's head, the thought making him snarl angrily.

"Well, big guy, where's your stuttering little buddy at? I have some unfinished business with him, and now you can be added to that list." Simmons said, as he nodded and the soldiers fired liquid Nitrogen at Barricade.

The furious Decepticon snarled and tried to fight; but liquid Nitrogen, when it hits the air, it freezes, and it was cooling Barricade's systems and shutting him down. He fought stasis even as he collapsed to his knees. He was more worried about Frenzy.

"Keep firing on him, I want him on ice, so we can take him back to the base. Optimus will be happy we caught you. It's Barricade, isn't it?" Simmons asked sarcastically as Barricade snarled like a wild beast.

"B-Barricade, no!" Frenzy growled knowing he had to help his friend. "Stay here, f-friend K-Kit, stay hidden," Frenzy said as he jumped out of their hiding place and attacked, using his sharp flying disks at some of the soldiers. "Let B-Barricade go!"

"Well, well, well, the little punk stutterer is back, is he? Put him on ice too." Simmons smirked smugly. "Two for the price of one, not bad at all."

Kit watched from the shadows, as the men turned towards Frenzy, aiming the nozzles of their machines at the little bot, who did not even seem the least bit worried. Simmons chuckled deeply from where he stood, watching.

Kit looked around then looked inside one of the bags, and grabbed a glass bottle of soda. Now that would do nicely. She knew how to fight; she lived on the streets and learned how to survive. She broke the bottle, soda splattering against the wall, and brandished it like a deadly weapon. She snarled, and ran out of her hiding spot.

Frenzy saw her running up, fear clutching his little spark as she moved. "N-no run, little f-friend… Run!" Frenzy yelled excitedly, worriedly.

Barricade glanced up warily and tiredly as the flesh creature came running toward the other humans, the look in her eyes wild and angry, he noted. He was surprised at the venom in her eyes as she raced at the men, slashing at them as she went. "Leave him alone!" She exclaimed angrily as she headed for the soldiers, cutting anyone who dared to stand in her way, which also included Simmons.

She dug a nice little gash across his palm as he reached for her, attempting to get past him and run towards Frenzy, who'd already been too frozen to move himself."You little brat, knock it off!" Simmons ordered, as he tried to grab her hand with the bottle, trying not to get cut again. "Young lady, just hold on here!" He shouted as he finally grabbed the broken bottle from her grasp.

Kit snarled and kicked him in the leg, her eyes flaring with anger. "Let my friend go! let Frenzy go!" She was all but screaming, as Simmons reached for her, trying to grab her, and she fought back.

"You are heading into a life of being a felon, you little street urchin. I am taking you to NEST. Let them handle your rowdy little butt."

Kit fought even harder, and Simmons had to hold her with all his strength as she saw Frenzy being loaded into a new truck that pulled up, Barricade being towed by a couple of helicopters that seemed to spray mist down on him. "No, he's my friend, leave him alone," She ignored his words, fighting non-stop.

As per usual, Simmons tried to urge information out of the Kit. He asked nicely, he warned, and he even threatened. Not once did she crack. All she did was glare at him, this filthy little girl, with a look of venom that made his stomach twist uncomfortably. "You are like a bad nightmare, kid." He sighed, eventually, after she tried to claw him for the tenth time.

"And you're ugly and mean, so we're even." Her snide tone irritated him, and he turned forward to try and calm down a little.

Kit crossed her arms over her chest, and remained as hard to get along with as possible.

Optimus pulled up slowly, transforming as Ratchet and Ironhide walked up. The look in his bright blue optics spoke volumes about what he was feeling.

"You didn't find her?" Ratchet asked.

"No, it vexes me how such a small human can get away from me that quickly," Optimus said. He nearly seemed to pout, standing tall in the hangar.

"I have been searching through internet files, and it would seem our little visitor was a homeless child. I noticed she was very malnourished, and what do you give her, sweets and chips," Ratchet said in a huff. He shuttered his optics, muttering in annoyance.

"She wanted those snacks, Ratchet," Optimus tried in vain to defend himself.

"Yes, you'd spoil her with all the wrong things, wouldn't you?" Ratchet said as Ironhide huffed.

He tilted his head a little bit. "She was filthy, did you see her?" Ironhide groused.

"Yo, and she smelled bad." Skids said approaching the three bigger bots.

"Skids, that is not nice to say." Ratchet said, smacking the smaller bot on the back of the head with a glare.

"Man, whatcha want doc bot; it's true," Skids mumbled right back, rubbing at his head.

Lennox and Epps chose that moment to walk out of a smaller building with grim expressions on their faces.

"You guys may want to transform and use your Holoform's; Simmons is coming. Apparently they caught Barricade and Frenzy; plus someone Simmons referred to as a 'little felon'." Lennox said grimly, as Optimus nodded.

"Very well, major."

All the bots immediately transformed without a second thought or word, most of them pulling into the next hangar. No sooner had they transformed then Simmons' vehicle pulled up. Everyone heard the yelling, as the former agent pulled the little girl from the vehicle.

"LET ME GO AND GIVE ME MY FRIEND NOW!" She screamed angrily, kicking Lennox in the leg when he accidentally got too close.

Then she seemed to realize where she was.

Kit kicked Simmons in the leg again; she could not believe he thought he was so much better than everyone else. As soon as his grip loosened, she broke free and took off, heading for the cool vehicles. She hoped the big man with the huge muscles and nice blue eyes would be there. Kit didn't know him, but he was so nice to her, and she knew he would help her; she just _knew_ it. She saw the Semi and smiled, feeling her heart pound. She liked that Semi.

However, before she could take a step closer, Kit could only yelp as she was tackled from behind. Her head hit the ground hard, and Kit's vision spun as she gasped. She tried to fight him back, spotting the three men from before. The stupid man who was holding her down, Simmons, Kit heard that his name was, hauled her up with a grin, but she showed him. As soon as Kit was on her feet, she bit down on his arm with all her strength, listening as he cried out in pain.

"You little felon, knock it off, huh," He growled at her.

"Simmons! What is your problem, man? She's just a kid!" A new voice sounded, and Kit spun her head towards it, not sure what to expect.

Two soldiers walked up then. One was a very muscular black man with tattoos and bright white teeth. Wow, they were really white teeth! That stood out most in Kit's head, how bright they were in contrast with his skin. The other soldier was somewhat cute, with short brown hair and sad blue eyes. The dark skinned soldier looked angry as they approached, and Kit stiffened a little, until she noticed they were glaring at Simmons who was holding her.

"Just a kid, is that what you said, soldier?" Simmons never once lost his snippy tone, and he glared at the men before him, darkly. Kit snarled at him.

Kit _so_ didn't like him; _he's such_ a bad person.

"She used a broken bottle to cut my men, and myself. Then she kicked and bit me like a little animal. She's a little criminal, that's what she is."

His eyes shot to Kit, and she tore free from his grip, running for the nice man from before.

"Hey! Get your scrawny little butt back here!" Simmons yelled.

"Shut it, Simmons," The cute soldier with the short brown hair turned, his eyes softening at Kit, and walked over slowly. "Honey, what's your name?"

His voice was soft, not at all like you'd expect from a soldier, but Kit still looked up at the nice man from before, not sure what to think, say or do. He looked down at her with a kind smile and nodded.

"It's ok, youngling, you can trust him."

"...Kit," Kit's voice was just a whisper as the dark skinned solder approached, his expression wary but also softer. "My name is Kit."

"Kit," The blue-eyed man nodded with a smile.

"My name is Will, and this is Bobby. The three men behind you are, uh..." He seemed to hesitate a moment before shrugging. "Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide,"

Kit thought they were odd names, but shrugged it off. Maybe they were code names, or from another part of the world or something.

"Kit, did you do the things that bad,_ bad_ man said you did?" He ignored the glare Simmons sent his way.

Kit was silent at first, not sure what to say. Then the nice man, Optimus, knelt by her side, and smiled encouragingly. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she could only sag a little, the touch comforting.

"It's okay, you can trust us." His voice was steady, soft, comforting, and Kit nodded.

"Yes, I did." Kit straightened, lifting her chin and staring defiantly at Simmons. "They hurt my friend and took him away! I want my friend back." Almost without her really realizing it, her voice began to get louder, until she was screaming. "You mean man, _give me back my friend!_"

"Who is your friend, little one?" Optimus' voice never changed, but he tightened his grip on her shoulder ever so slightly.

Kit looked at him, before sighing. "Frenzy. His name is Frenzy. They took him and Barricade away," Kit held her head, it obviously had begun to hurt her, and she groaned, reaching up to rub at it.

The man dressed all in black, with the hard eyes and the thick moustache seemed startled. "Frenzy. _He_ is your friend?" His tone was incredulous, and she nodded, closing her eyes as the pain seemed to get worse.

Hearing footsteps approaching, her eyes shot open in terror, as she immediately assumed it was Simmons. She was greeted instead with Ratchet, looking concerned.

"Come youngling, you look like you are not feeling so good, I am a medic; let me take care of you."

Kit wrinkled her nose a little. "No shots though, right? I hated needles."

He nodded, but looked uncertain. "No shots..."

She looked over at Optimus then, as Ratchet took her hand and began to lead Kit further away from the others. She could see the concerned look in his eyes, but there was something else too; a hesitance and a displeased look.

"Optimus," His eyes locked onto Kit's, from where they sat on the floor, and his look turned to pure concern. "Please find Frenzy for me. Please?" She knew she was pleading, but if anyone could help her, it was him. He seemed to sigh, and glanced away.

"We will see, little one." His tone was more of a rumble, and he rose to his feet, turning to his men.

Ratchet took Kit into a room that read 'Medical Bay' on the door, and sat her on a cot, before seeming to look her over.

"I knew you were a doctor." Kit spoke quietly, causing him to look at her, startled.

"Really? And how did you know that?"

"When Optimus got me the snacks, you didn't look all that happy about the snacks I picked out. You didn't like them, did you?"

Not to mention, he had been leaning against the medical Hummer. He gave her one of _those_ looks, and turned away to grab a few things. You know the kind of look that says 'All work and absolutely no fun'?

"Not particularly... Would you like to have a bubble bath? I will give you some privacy, and then I will need to do some tests and check you over, okay?" Ratchet's tone was distracted as he entered a door to another room.

Kit could hear water running, and she began to get excited. "Please? I really need a bath." One whiff of the air around her and Kit's nose crinkled in disgust, confirming that thought. "I don't smell too good right now."

He came out of the room and smiled a little. "Don't worry about that. You take all the time you need, and put on the military scrubs waiting on top of the toilet when you are done. Okay?"

Kit nodded.

"Okay then, off with you now. Push this button when you're all done and dressed." He pointed to a small button, and Kit nodded again.

"Alright, Dr. Ratchet."

He smiled again. "Just Ratchet, Kit..."

Optimus watched as Ratchet came out of the medical bay moments later, his expression unreadable. "She's taking a bubble bath right now."

Ironhide made a face, and frowned. "I didn't know we had a human bathtub in the medical bay."

"We don't." Ratchet smirked a little, smugly. "It's something special I whipped up on short notice for her."

"Dude, don't ask questions, 'Hide." Skids walked over and grimaced. "She needed it, she smelled."

"Enough Skids. Take your rudeness and go find your twin," Ratchet ordered him darkly, before turning away.

"Yo, whatever," Skids turned, and walked away; mumbling to himself as he did what he was told.

"I, for one, would like to know what she was doing with Frenzy and Barricade in the first place." Ironhide's look darkened as he turned to Optimus, speaking the issue on everyone's minds.

"Indeed. So would I. Are they confined in the brig?" He looked over at a soldier who was approaching, looking apprehensive.

"Yes sir, they are. Jolt and Sideswipe are watching them as we speak," Graham spoke up with a nod.

"Very well, I would like to speak to Kit after, as well." He stood, his alternate form starting up, lights flashing.

"Why are you coddling her?" Simmons frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "She's a juvenile delinquent, big guy; not worth your time."

With a look, Optimus narrowed his eyes at the man. "I will worry about who deserves my time and concern, Simmons."

With a sigh, he turned, nearly wanting to turn around and leave when a jeep pulled up with a very unwelcome person in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kit was laying in the special makeshift bath area that Ratchet had provided for her, and just soaked for what felt like forever. It had been _so_ long since she had a bath last. She made sure she washed her dirty hair as well, having to take extra time just on that, it was so matted with dirt and grime. It looked horrible! Not to mention how it _felt_!

"Mmmmmm..." She moaned happily once she was done rinsing and scrubbing every inch of her body. "This feels like heaven!"

Part of her wondered, for the first time, if that man, Optimus, would truly be able to make things work for her. He seemed like he actually wanted to help her, and when she looked up into those bright blue eyes of his, she felt safe for some strange reason. There was a security about his gaze that soothed her the way nothing else did.

Finally, starting to prune, Kit climbed out of the water and dried herself with the large, fluffy towel that was left for her. She dressed in a rather long military shirt, only just realizing that's all the outfit was. Just a shirt but the thing is, it went down to past her _knees_. Then again... she wasn't surprised. She was tiny now that she'd lost so much weight, not having anything to eat half the time.

Deciding to find Ratchet, she straightened the shirt, and walked out of the bathroom. When he wasn't in the medical bay, she stepped out into the hall, and was immediately sorry she did, as she caught the conversation going on between the men by the vehicles.

"So, I understand she's a criminal now, siding with the enemy. That little street urchin should either be thrown back out on the streets, or back into foster care! As for the Decepticons, they should be interrogated by Optimus Prime, and then destroyed! They are the enemy, not some little girl's playthings!" The business man from before was back, snarling at the men surrounding him.

Without her permission, a gasp escaped from Kit, even as her eyes widened, and everyone turned her way immediately. It was Optimus' own eyes she held, however, as she spoke, breaking both hearts and sparks with her words.

"You said I could trust you."

The tears were building up, the betrayal a cold, yet familiar feeling. Slowly, her eyes narrowed. "But you're no different from the others! I have no one now, not even Frenzy!" She cried out angrily, in agony, as Optimus straightened, and slowly tried to approach the distraught girl.

"Kit..." His voice was soft, pleading. "Please listen to me..."

She shook her head, backing away. "NO! I'm done listening, I'm not going back into foster care, and I'll never trust you again. You're just going to let them _kill_ my friend!" She yelled at him angrily, screaming out her pain, before turning and trying to run off, but Simmons was there, grabbing her around the waist.

"Not so fast, kid." He growled lowly, clutching her tightly, before turning to Ratchet. "Where do you want her, doc?"

The doctor simply pointed, looking concerned and annoyed at the same time, back to the medical bay. She screamed, kicking and biting at any part of him she could reach. Her fingernails dug little crescent furrows into his arms, but he refused to let her go.

"I'm on to those little tricks of yours, missy." He was smug about it as he hefted her up.

Galloway smirked as he moved off to the side of everyone, but in a position to see Kit's eyes. "Don't let her bite you; she's been on the streets. You don't know what she has." He ordered, either unaware or uncaring of the scathing looks he got from _everyone_ in the hangar.

"No! Let me go!" Kit screamed fiercely, tugging and twisting, meeting Optimus' eyes as she tried to plead with him to help her. Her eyes were terrified, wide, filled with unshed tears, and the look nearly brought the mighty Autobot leader to his knees.

"Your friend dies."

Kit felt her body go numb as Galloway snarled at her.

"And you will go back to the streets, or in the foster system. No one wants you here."

The words were like a slap to the face, reminding her of what she was, of what she'd always _been_.

Optimus Prime, for his own part, loathed the rules of this planet, which he had to follow. The look in the little femme's eyes was heart breaking, and none of this seemed right, but he had no power over human laws. He wanted to help her. It was obvious to him she'd had a rough life, and very few -if any- friends other than Frenzy. She seemed to think Frenzy was her only friend in the world, regardless that he had offered his friendship, but she turned it down for the little Decepticon and that hurt him deeply. He'd never known a Decepticon to _want_ a friend, and with it being Frenzy... He felt almost oddly... hurt that she had chosen Frenzy over him.

"_I hate you, Optimus!_" She screamed at him, seeing that he wasn't going to help her, that he stood idly by while she was insulted, kidnapped, held against her will, and her friend threatened.

He sighed heavily, his spark racing wildly with pain.

"What have I done?"

He briefly met the confused look in Ironhide's eyes, before sighing again.

Simmons was smirking at her screams, her pain, knowing she'd trusted the large 'man', but also knowing she had no idea what she was getting into. He listened to her scream out her betrayal, dragging her into the medical bay with that smug look almost etched permanently into his face.

Ratchet followed him in, doing a discreet scan of the girl, and his own spark pulsed wildly when he realized her blood pressure had all but skyrocketed, dangerously, with the ordeal. At once, he felt his eyes narrowing, and moved his real body closer to the other side of the door, even as Simmons put the now crying girl down on the medical berth.

"Leave, Simmons. I don't require your assistance, and I won't have you aggravating her already greatly stressed state." He shot the agent a look when it looked like Simmons was going to protest, and with a grimace, the man left.

With a heave of his shoulders, Ratchet turned to his patient, who'd gone all but limp, looking her over, scanning her, then beginning the actual 'checkup'. He was just checking her pulse when Optimus came in, but Kit refused to even look at him, let alone talk to him, despite his attempts. This led Optimus to at least _try _to explain his lack of help.

"Kit, please..." His voice was so weary. "I don't blame you for being angry, but I am not your enemy. I do want to be your friend, if you will let me." His voice was soft, wrapping around her like a warm blanket. "Please, I think you need a friend, don't you?"

Finally lifting her eyes, Kit glared at him angrily, the tears leaving twin trails down her cheeks.

"I _had_ a friend. His name was Frenzy. You took him away," Her words were an almost animalistic snarl.

Optimus shook his head.

"Come, youngling, you don't have room in your heart for more than one friend?" He tilted his head a little, imploring her, and watching as she looked away, biting her lip.

"Frenzy was my friend. You want to destroy him."

Her head snapped back, angry once again.

"You want to destroy my friend, and you want to _be_ my friend?!" With a choked sob, she let more tears fall, the scene obviously having an effect on the man before her.

"Why does everyone want to destroy him?!"

"Because, Kit..." It was Ratchet who spoke, as Optimus sighed. "Frenzy is a very dangerous bot. He and Barricade have killed many people. They are deadly."

"No," She shook her head. "No, he's not!" Snapping at Ratchet, Kit glared at him.

"Please, hear us out, Kit." Optimus pleaded a little, before freezing as Ironhide strolled in with his usual gruff attitude.

"Stop coddling the girl." He glared at Optimus, who was glaring right back, and completely ignored Ratchet. "They are both killers, and she needs to learn the cold hard facts."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she felt her heart break just a little bit more.

"So what, robots are monsters and evil in your eyes," She didn't miss how they stiffened up, their eyes widening, and felt it was a confirmation.

"They should all be destroyed, is that it? Well, I got news for you, you're wrong! What makes them _so_ different from us?! I didn't care he was a robot, and he didn't care that I was a loser! Not like everyone else did."

"Kit, do not speak of yourself like that, you are not a loser," Ratchet's voice was low, his eyes worried.

She glared at him. "Not a loser, huh? Everyone that I come into contact with, besides him-" She pointed to Optimus. "-is nasty to me! I attacked those soldiers because they attacked Frenzy! He was my friend, and I was following instinct! I was protecting him, that's what friends do."

Her glare turned on Optimus with the full brunt of the betrayal she felt, causing him to step back and wince.

"Frenzy is not evil."

Finally, as if her anger just dissipated, she seemed to sag, her voice becoming a soft whisper.

"And if you take him away from me, I will be all alone again. Only this time, I'll have nothing to live for, because the one thing I had, you took away and destroyed. I won't stay where I'm not wanted." She stopped, and seemed to pick her words carefully.

Silence…

"You're all military men and you don't have a need for me, I won't stay here only to be thrown into some foster care system again. I'd rather die out on the streets, than be taken to another foster family who doesn't really love me."

Ironhide growled a little, before stepping forward.

"Listen kid, if you want friends, we're your better choice. Not Frenzy, you can't trust him."

"You'll just send me away the first chance you get, just like my foster parents. I learned to survive alone, and I learned the hard way not to trust anyone or depend on anyone. Because sooner or later, they either turn on you or disappoint you, and you're only going to get hurt."

Her eyes hardened.

"Then that little robot came into my life, and I have a real friend. He came back for me; Barricade bought me food and stuff. I don't _care_ if he's a robot, he's my _friend_!" she yelled fiercely.

Optimus smiled sadly, and tried to pull her into his arms for a hug. She only pushed him away, and glared at all of them.

"I want to see him before you kick me out." Back was her defiance, while Optimus sighed. He looked to his allies and friends, before turning back to her almost hesitantly.

"We'll... see, little one."

Frowning, Kit lay down on the cot and closed her eyes, turning away from the men as her eyes began to water all over again.

Barricade's systems were slowly coming back online once more. Onlining his optics, he turned to look at Frenzy, and snarled as he realized both were chained. Him to the wall, and Frenzy to the floor, and both were restrained with intergalactic cuffs.

"K-Kit..." Frenzy muttered to himself, sadly, causing the two Mech's watching over the prisoners to look up, startled.

Sideswipe turned to Jolt and tilted his head a little.

"Isn't that the name of the little human femme?" He murmured quietly, causing Jolt to shrug. Then his optics hardened as Simmons and Galloway walked in, both men smirking darkly as they faced the Decepticons.

"You're never going to see that little monster again. She's being tossed out of here, either back where ever she came from, or back into some foster home." Galloway raised his voice as he spoke, and smirked even wider as Frenzy looked up sharply, snarling at them.

"F-Frenzy's f-friend, you do not harm her." He growled quietly.

"Yeah, this one stutters," Simmons smirked, as Barricade began pulling at the chains.

"Here we go; this one is a tough guy."

Behind them, Jolt narrowed his optics down at the two humans, and Sideswipe frowned deeply. Barricade glanced to the Autobots, and actually couldn't believe he was about to say this to them...

"You're Autobots, why are you not protecting that little fleshy? I thought you worthless lot preserved life," Both bots seemed to reel from the words, and exchanged a silent look.

"They do, they just can't be bothered with that little urchin." Galloway answered for them, causing Frenzy to get even more worked up.

"The kid's just a waste of space, and they know it."

"Not waste of s-space, K-Kit... my f-friend," Frenzy's stuttering got worse, as he struggled against the cuffs. "S-She helps... F-F-Frenzy!"

Both men simply laughed, before leaving the room and heading straight for Optimus' room, where they found the bot still in his holographic mode, standing outside the medical bay and looking less than pleased.

"Hey Optimus," Simmons waved at the large bot.

"We need to talk."

Ratchet and Ironhide joined them outside the room, Ironhide pulling the door closed, but everyone failing to realize it wasn't shut completely. Behind them, Kit snuck off her cot and quietly slipped over to the door, to listen to what was being said. Her heart sunk as she listened in.

"We're sending her back to foster care." It was Simmons who spoke.

Optimus felt his own spark sink, and his optics narrowed.

"She doesn't want to go there." He was all but growling and almost bared his holographic teeth at Galloway, who sneered at the Autobot leader in response to his statement.

"You have no say in the matter, this isn't your world."

Kit covered her mouth to keep any possible gasps quiet.

"She's well on her way to ending up in juvie, if she doesn't watch it. If it were up to me, she'd already be there, locked up tight. She's a waste of space, a little street urchin and she annoys me," Galloway's careless attitude as he spoke had tears welling up in Kit's eyes. Why did they keep bringing that up? She didn't need the constant reminder. With a tiny sigh, she shook her head. When would she realize she had no place in this world, none whatsoever. She was just a little homeless child that no one wanted.

Silently, she watched as Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and the soldiers went off one way, and the two mean men went off the other. Once the scene was clear, she snuck out of the medical bay and began looking around. It was some time, and a lot of ducking and hiding from soldiers, before she found the brig, guarded by what appeared to be two really neat looking cars. Which was odd, seeing as this was a brig, and not entirely a place for nice cars like that Corvette and Volt.

Slipping quietly past the cars, she leaned in the door and peeked around. Almost immediately, she found Barricade and Frenzy, both of which looked like they were leaking some kind of fluid. Neither of them seemed to see her at first, and looked like they were in pain.

"Frenzy..." Her voice was a whisper, but Frenzy's eyes lit up and he looked at her.

Then he looked at the two cars, knowing they knew she was here, but she had no idea what they were.

"F-Friend K-Kit,"

He turned back to her, seeing she was cleaner now, but looked to be in pain.

"I have to leave,"

She began to cry again.

"Frenzy, they're making me leave, I can't stay here. Those two mean men are making me go back to foster care. Optimus can't help me, or he really doesn't want me here either. Either way, it doesn't matter. I have to leave, I can't stay here now; I'm so sorry!"

Frenzy began crawling towards her a little, causing that fluid leak to get even worse.

"K-Kit, it's too dangerous a-alone." He almost whimpered.

She reached through the giant metal bars and gently touched his face with tears in her eyes.

"I've been alone all my life," She sniffled a little. "Besides, maybe I'll get lucky and get hit by a car, and never bother anyone again."

She turned to leave, when Barricade's snarl made her jump.

"You're not alone, flesh bag." He growled, as the doors to each of the cars opened, and Sideswipe and Jolt stepped out in their holographic forms, facing the girl.

"You're not supposed to be in here." It was the man who got out of the Volt who spoke to her.

Her eyes widened, and she nearly fell back on the floor from fear. "Alright, alright, I'm going." She turned to Frenzy again.

"Goodbye Frenzy, please don't forget me, okay? I know I won't forget you," She whispered quietly, before running out of the holding cells.

It was then that Barricade was struck with an idea to get out of the brig, but he suddenly had a very nauseating feeling he would have to save Frenzy's precious human, as well.

He must seriously be malfunctioning, but here he was willing to be off-lined to save that little organic. Primus help him, what would Lord Megatron think, much less the Fallen?! He grabbed the chains and with a deep snarl, and a strength he didn't even know he _possessed_, pulled them out of the wall. Barricade threw them with such force, they slammed through the spaces between the bars, and he pulled again, using them as a lever to break the door right off its hinges.

Barricade saw the looks in the optics of the Autobots as he got that door pried open, however, before they could even think to online their weapons, he rushed forward, knocking them both around until their backs were to the cell. Then he kicked them into it. He knocked them both on their pathetic afts, and pried Frenzy's chains loose, before transforming and opening the passenger door for him.

Next, Barricade began to scan, if he planned to get out of here, it wouldn't be without that fleshling. Not where Frenzy was concerned. Luckily, he picked up a single life sign heading away from the brig, and headed off towards it, breaking through the wall in his hurry.

Unfortunately, his actions frightened her, causing her to scream hysterically until she saw Barricade, or more importantly, until she saw Frenzy in his front passenger seat.

"Frenzy!" She squealed, and the cruiser cringed, even as the sounds of approaching engines caught his audios.

"Get in!"

She spun, hearing the sound as well, and watched as Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide in their vehicle forms, approached quickly, transforming into their bipedal modes. Her jaw dropped.

"They're robots too?!"

With a growl, Barricade hummed, sensing as that annoying little yellow Autobot bug pulled in, carrying his own little fleshling's.

"Yes they are, now get in!"

She hurried inside, and he slammed the door shut, taking off as fast as he could. The Autobot bug did a burnout, turning tail and following after them as the shock trooper slammed through more walls to create a shortcut, hitting more than one human in the process.

"Where are we going, 'Cade?" Barricade spotted that Frenzy was holding the terrified little creature.

"After we lose- slag it!" Growling, he spotted the red and blue Semi, flanked by that crazy short tempered medic and the weapons specialist. The entire group was following behind that annoying bug, hot on their heels.

They wouldn't fire on them that much he knew, not with the organic inside him, but something inside also wanted to protect her. She didn't want to go to this foster place that the human insects wanted to send her. She brought Frenzy back to him, and she fought to help them. Maybe Prime and the other weaklings were forced to follow the rules the 'government' of this planet set out, but Decepticons made their own rules.

"Hold on, fleshy," he growled, strapping her and Frenzy in, and snarled as the little manic bot gave him a smug look, somehow knowing he'd won.

Barricade ignored him, hitting the gas and trying to lose the Autobots.

Barricade wasn't afraid. Maybe he should have been, with an entire contingent of Autobots on his aft, but he wasn't. He had the organic. They wouldn't fire on him. Even with his weapons offline, the femme belonged to the Decepticons now. If the Auto scum wouldn't put their foot pads down and stand up for her, Frenzy and Barricade would.

_::Optimus, that little sparkling is going to think Barricade and Frenzy are the good guys. They just up and rescued her from going back into the foster care system. We were supposed to be the ones to do that. On the other hand, more to the point, you were.:: _

The internal communications floated over the links darkly, growls emanating from both the link and Ironhide's truck form.

There was silence on the other end, the truck huffed.

_::Optimus, did you get my message?::_

Optimus vented over the link, sagging as the vehicles slowed, realizing there was no catching the Decepticon now.

_:: Affirmative, Ironhide. I just hope they don't pervert her sense of right and wrong.::_

_::We will get the youngling back, and when we do, we just make sure the humans understand we are taking her in. She will be our responsibility.::_

_::I just hope we are not too late, Ratchet.::_

_::Something bothers me, Optimus. Why didn't Barricade just kill Jolt and Sideswipe. He didn't need weapons. He's one of Megatron's most feared warriors...:: _

Ironhide was frustrated and confused, that was not a good combination.

_::That, Ironhide, is the million dollar question, as the humans would put it.::_

Sam and Mikaela watched helplessly, as every time the young scout got closer, Barricade would speed off faster, away from them.

"I don't get it, who did they grab?"

Mikaela glanced at Sam, before looking out the rearview mirror and spotted the others had slowed down. Bumblebee was able to scan Barricade, and saw the little rag-a-muffin they were looking for before. Using his radio, he pieced together a statement answering the question. Describing her as 'Orphan Annie'. Immediately, both humans knew who he was talking about, and they watched in horror as Barricade sped off, leaving a message through Bumblebee's speakers to give to Optimus.

_::The fleshling belongs to the Decepticons now. We will protect her from her own kind, who want to hurt her. Now back off, insect:: _

All of a sudden, there was a nasty crackling in Bee's form, causing him to spin out of control as Barricade sped off with the Decepticon's new prize.

Optimus' anger over Barricade escaping pushed him to move faster, even as he turned and headed back to the base. He transformed and clenched and unclenched his hands into fists, not at all happy with the situation. Ratchet and Ironhide went over to him, knowing he was more than just a _little_ upset right now.

Sam and Mikaela stood by as Bumblebee informed the large bot of Barricade's message, which unfortunately only made things worse.

"She is going to think we are the enemy, because we did nothing to even _try_ to stop this."

He growled as he spotted the two men responsible approaching. Even as they opened their mouths, their looks saying it all, he snarled, his temper flaring.

"_Enough_, both of you! I have had it with this constant bickering about the little youngling! When we get her back, and we _will_ get her back, gentlemen, we will take her into our care. We will take responsibility for her, and she will remain with us. Regardless of your Earth rules, she is a scared sparkling who wants nothing more than to die. I will not allow that little one to continue to live alone, or feel that way, do you understand me?"

Galloway's face went redder and redder with every word, his eyes narrowing.

"This is _our_ world, _not_ yours," He snarled darkly. "You have _no_ say!"

"Yes, and a fine planet you have, no different from ours with its wars, hatred and racisms towards everything and anything which is remotely different from yourselves. You are ready to condemn a _youngling_ because she has no home, and because her skin was dirty," Ratchet hissed, his head spinning to Skids, who made an awkward metallic coughing sound.

"And don't you start, you were no different!" the medic yelled.

"Yo man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her feelin's, I swear," The little bot mumbled quietly, rubbing his head a little, almost sheepishly, before his twin hit him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Dumb aft, See told ya, mean and ugly."

"You are so _stupid_! We're twins, moron! Do you even realize ya are talkin' about yourself, too? Glitching idiot!"

Reaching out quickly, Skids slapped Mudflap up the back of the head, exactly like his twin had done to him, and then ducked a punch thrown his way. Before they could get into a brawl, however, Optimus wasn't even listening. He turned and stalked out of the building, staring up at the starry sky. All he could think about was that tiny little femme sparkling, soon to be facing Megatron and the Fallen themselves.

"Primus..."

His voice was the quietest of whispers, as he prayed for her.

"Please protect her, please."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Barricade waited about a good hour and a half, then stopped to get Kit some more supplies. This, however, surprised both Kit and Frenzy. The little girl was so thirsty, she ended up guzzling one soda, as quick as lightning, giggling and then letting out a loud belch. She only blushed when Frenzy tilted his head at her curiously.

"Excuse me..."

"You tried to come back for Frenzy, didn't you?" Barricade's tone was rough, but not the usual growl, as his holographic form turned on and glanced over his shoulder at her.

She nodded, causing Barricade's lips to twitch upward lightly. "Yes, he's my friend."

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded a little, frowning at Frenzy's smirk.

"Very impressive," When Frenzy's smirk refused to fade, he narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you looking at?"

"You like my f-friend t-too."

"Hardly."

Barricade snorted and rolled his eyes, but then glanced at the human child as she snuggled against Frenzy, clearly falling into recharge.

"For a flesh bag, she's not half bad. She's got guts, I'll give her that much." He admitted begrudgingly.

"Megatron a-accept."

Humming a little, Barricade's holoform shot the spastic little bot a look. "I am certain you can remember how he is about squishies."

Frenzy cringed. "I make right, you see." He was all excited, but abruptly stopped fidgeting as he grabbed his side. A single glance told him he was leaking energon.

"F-Frenzy hurt...Cade."

Immediately, Barricade turned all his attention on the little bot, and snarled to himself about the insects who dared harm them. It was bad enough they had been injured, but Frenzy was only protecting the fleshling next to him.

"Let Scalpel check you over. Have him and Hook look at the little organic after. As for Megatron, I hope you know what you're doing. In fact, I hope I do, as well." With a sigh, he glanced once more at the little femme curled up on his seat.

Optimus stood silently by the fence, just watching nothing in particular. His intakes whirled, and gears and joints groaned as he moved sluggishly. He felt guilty for what happened with Kit. If only he'd put his foot down sooner, from the very beginning, maybe Kit would still be there and not with the Decepticons.

One thing was for sure, Kit felt Frenzy was the only real friend she had, and that was just not true. _He_ wanted to be her friend, but he never got the chance to show her just how true a friend he could be. What she said about robots made him feel oddly lighter inside. She obviously didn't care they were made of metal, and not skin and bones.

It helped the Autobots weren't _just_ robots. They were alien beings, sentient, with thoughts and feelings and free will. However, her words also hurt him, very much. When she yelled at him, telling him she hated him, it broke his spark.

He'd never had a human come right out and say it. It was obvious with Galloway, but then he was jaded towards more than just the Autobots. Same could be said for Simmons.

He sighed a little. They just _had_ to get that little youngling back. They had to, or she'd be lost forever to Megatron and the Fallen. He clenched his hands into fists, and knew right then, he couldn't let his brother win. He would get Kit back somehow. She _would_ be found and returned to the safety of the Autobots.

It was then he heard something behind him, and turned to find Ironhide approaching, Epps and Lennox each sitting on a shoulder. He shifted, turning their way fully, and nodded at them.

It was Epps who spoke up first.

"Hey there, big guy, this isn't your fault."

He sagged on himself just a little bit more, any regal bearing he usually carried had disappeared, leaving him vulnerable. He shook his head, then looked at the soldier.

"I was... torn; we're on this planet as guests. This is not truly _our_ world, even though we help protect it." He turned to look away again. "I feel like that little femme, sometimes, all alone. Especially here, on an alien world. There are many who would rather we weren't here, Simmons and Galloway being the most obvious."

Ironhide grunted a little, the cannons on his arms whirling before he caught the look Prime shot him, and put them away. "They don't like anyone."

Lennox snorted. "It's true."

"I felt her pain," Optimus' soft baritone caused the others to focus on him again. "I could feel everything, like bonded mates. I could feel her sadness, pain, and the betrayal she felt when none of us helped her. I must find her and bring her back; I must take care of her. I cannot explain it, nor do I _know_ why, but I _must_ get her back."

"We'll find her, Prime." Ironhide's tone was stern, firm, with no room for argument.

"Yo..." The bots turned to find Skids and Mudflap walking over, with Mudflap in the lead. "Of course we will, boss bot."

Skids nodded, before making a face. "Well, unless Megatron offlines her, first." He abruptly grimaced and stepped back as a glowing, humming cannon was pointed their way.

"Give me one reason to blow your aft up, just one." Ironhide's optics was narrowed darkly as he glared at the twins, before his gaze softened at Prime.

"We _will_ get her back, Optimus, I swear it on this old spark," He tapped his chest plates, before glowering at the twins once again.

"I am... afraid, old friend. If they corrupt her sense of right and wrong, her innocent soul, it will be my entire fault." Sighing, Optimus turned and walked off, clearly hurting.

"Wow..." Will's voice was soft. "I never knew he felt that way."

"Can you blame him? The way Simmons and Galloway treat the lot of us," Ratchet's expression was dark as he walked over. "We must find that youngling, no matter what."

"What about Frenzy?"

Turning to Epps, Ratchet shook his head. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Ironhide huffed, raising a glowing cannon. "Let me blow him up, and the problem is solved."

"No, unfortunately, it will only make things worse," Ratchet held up a hand, showing everyone the object held within it.

"There seems to be a bond of trust between the two of them. Jolt managed to record their discussion right before the Decepticons escaped; everyone is going to need to see this."

Barricade brought Kit directly to the base. He spotted Sideways parked outside and watched as the other 'Con flashed his headlights at him. Flashing him back, 'Cade pulled in, however he was more than aware that Sideways would think it odd he didn't transform. Barricade waited until Frenzy got the fleshling out, then transformed and brought them both to his quarters.

"Stay here until I have spoken to Megatron." He ordered quietly, leaving them on a large stone berth.

There was a nod, then a shake of a head. "Yes, but F-Frenzy need Scalpel for injuries." He held on to his side, but also refused to release the hand of the little organic at his side.

Barricade growled, annoyed. He respected the girl, a little, but Frenzy was getting too attached.

"All right, just hang on." He turned and glanced back only briefly, growling at the femme, before leaving the room.

"Barricade doesn't like me, does he?"

Kit looked around warily, clutching Frenzy's hand right back.

The little bot wasn't sure _what_ to make of Barricade, sometimes, but one thing was for sure. He knew how 'Cade felt about fleshies. Of course, until Kit entered his life, he felt the same way. He watched his fleshling pull out one of the things Barricade got for her and put it in her mouth, chewing. Then she started to make odd snapping and popping sounds with it.

"What is that, f-friend?"

"It's bubblegum..." She snapped the 'gum' again, before grinning. "Watch this, Frenzy. I'll blow a bubble with it." She giggled a little, before doing just that.

She blew small bubbles and snapped them, causing them to hang limply from her lips, before she sucked the gum back into her mouth, chewed a little, and repeated it.

"Can K-Kit make bigger b-bubbles?"

"Oh, sure!" She grabbed two more pieces and unwrapped them. "Watch this!"

She popped them into her mouth and began chewing again. A moment later, she began blowing bubbles again, each one getting bigger and bigger. The action held Frenzy's attention very well, and he slowly moved forward. Reaching out, he gently touched the edge of a bubble and jumped with a squeak as it popped, causing Kit to giggle around the gum now stuck to her face. As she picked it off, Frenzy grinned now, excited.

"K-Kit, watch t-this," He stepped back, and quickly transformed into his radio form, causing her eyes to widen.

"Oh, cool, can you get music on it, too?" She asked excitedly, her gum forgotten.

"Yes, yes, yes! Frenzy can get music. Pick a song f-friend K-Kit,"

She giggled and found a familiar song by an artist known as 'Britney Spears', called 'What You See is What You Get'.

She began to dance to the music, much to Frenzy's fascination, even going as far as to sing along with it. Then a new song came on, called 'A Pain I Am Used To' by Depeche Mode. As she began to dance to that song, several things all seemed to happen at once.

She danced again, just as the door to Barricade's quarters shot open, and in stalked an extremely angry looking bot. This one had large wings that made him look like a really deformed jet, and as soon as she laid eyes on him, Kit screamed, sending her wad of gum flying.

"_You dare bring a fleshling here?!"_

He stalked forward, his voice echoing in the room. He glared at Kit as he loomed over her. Somehow, in his haste to approach, Starscream's foot managed to miss the wad of gum on the floor. How, no one knew.

"NO! She's F-Frenzy's friend," The little bot snarled, getting in the larger bot's way.

"Megatron, get in here, fast!"

"You not the leader, Starscream."

"I don't have to be," The large bot sneered down at Frenzy, his face set in a scary combination of smugness disgust, and rage. "That _creature_ doesn't belong here, and _you_ know it!"

Kit was looking around frantically behind Frenzy, looking for a place to hide, however none seemed to appear. There was the echo of loud footsteps stomping down the hall, and three bots suddenly entered. The only one Kit recognized was Barricade. The other two dwarfed him massively, and were even bigger than Optimus Prime himself.

Granted, she'd only seen a glance of his true body, but he was still massive, and these guys were even bigger! The one in the lead stepped right into the bubble gum in his haste to approach, and roared in disgust as he picked up the foot, recoiling as if burned.

"What the pit is this?!" He snarled at Barricade, before noticing the bright pink wad on the pad. Immediately, his optics shot to the little human.

"What is this?!"

"Y-Y-Your... foot?" She asked timidly, causing Barricade to slap a hand to his face and shake his head.

Frenzy tried to protect Kit, but the even larger bot snarled at him. Kit saw the metal plates on the sides of his face click and make an odd sound. She didn't know what to make of these newer bots. They all looked and sounded so evil. They were terrifying, but Frenzy wasn't like them. He was also smaller than them, and she knew that if it came down to blows, he'd die trying to protect her.

She cowered further behind him in terror, and the largest bot moved forward, towering over the two on the berth. He smirked at her response.

"You are right to fear us, insolent bug!" He hissed darkly, before suddenly turning to Barricade and nodding.

"You've done well, Barricade."

Suddenly, it was like they both realized what was going on as Barricade smirked darkly and walked over. He held a cage in one hand, and before Frenzy could process what was happening, he grabbed Kit and dropped her in it. She screamed in terror, reaching for Frenzy, who looked beyond shocked at what was happening.

"FRENZY!" She screamed, as the cage was handed to Starscream.

He, along with Megatron and the larger bot all left the room, laughing at her distress, leaving 'Cade and Frenzy. He knew it now. Barricade had planned this from the beginning, and he knew all too well what was going to happen. He gazed at Barricade with betrayal.

"She... She's F-Frenzy's f-friend, why would you... h-hurt F-Frenzy like this?"

Cade spun on Frenzy with a speed that shocked the smaller bot.

"I am a Decepticon_,_ I owe that little bug nothing! I follow Lord Megatron and the Fallen, not some disgusting little organic! And you fawning all over her is disgusting! She is a wretched human, and all humans deserve to either be slaves or offlined!" he roared.

"No wonder other humans and A-Autobots want us d-dead. W-W-Why didn't you kill J-Jolt or S-S-Sideswipe? You let them live...w-why?"

Barricade ignored Frenzy's frantic questions, and moved to the berth, roughly shoving the little bot aside and dumping the bags on the ground in the process. He laid down and glared some more at Frenzy, before allowing himself to drift into recharge.

Sighing deeply, Frenzy looked to the now closed door. "F-Frenzy sorry... f-friend K-Kit. F-Frenzy so s-sorry."

Kit could see the two bots called Megatron, and whom she found out was referred to as 'the Fallen', watching her and she felt her eyes tear up. Megatron had gotten the gum off his foot pad and grumbled at the human as he did so.

"P-P-Please may I s-s-see F-Frenzy?" She begged in a tiny whisper, causing Megatron to snarl at her.

"NO! That little fool should have known better than to befriend your pathetic existence." He snarled deeply, growling, but noticed the oddly thoughtful look on the Fallen's face.

"He's my friend! He was all I had!" She cried, raising her voice, and causing him to slam his hand down next to the cage, making it rattle violently.

"Apprentice, come here," The tone was quiet, calm, and Megatron stood immediately, alert at the sound of it.

"Yes, my master." He approached the Fallen, shooting glares at the cage.

"I have an idea..."

He turned to the Fallen, who was smirking deviously.

"Perhaps having this annoying little whelp will prove useful. She claims to be an ally to Frenzy, so what would she do if we told her his spark was in danger? That she was the only one who could help him? In the process, she would be doing us a great favor."

"Such as..."

"We still need that wretched Prime out of the way." Megatron's optics lit up.

"If she were to succeed in killing him, which would remove both problems, Optimus Prime and this pathetic 'bond' between the femme and Frenzy; now follow my lead."

With the sinister smile fixed to his face, the Fallen rose to his feet and approached the cage.

"Frenzy must be destroyed. He's broken our law by bringing a fleshling here." His tone deepened in the familiar order, optics flashing as the femme's organic optics widened in alarm.

"No, please! Don't kill him! He's my _friend_!"

Megatron looked truly shocked at the strength of her declaration, her depth of emotions for the little bot.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't destroy him!"

"You'll do anything?"

"Yes! Name it!"

Megatron saw the smile that crossed his master's face. "Fine child, you will remove a thorn from my side." He growled at her darkly.

"What 'thorn'?"

"Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots." His tone was easy, casual, as if talking about the weather, but Kit's eyes widened with horror.

Kit felt her heart almost stop, they _had_ to be kidding! Optimus was not only over a couple hundred times her size, and made of solid metal, he was nice to her. She remembered the snacks he got her, how he nearly begged to be her friend. Kit shook her head, and Megatron snapped his claw-like fingers at her.

"You _will_ do it, if you wish to save Frenzy's life." He ordered, and she cringed.

"You will do it, if you value your friendship with Frenzy." The Fallen added victoriously.

Frenzy's life, or Optimus', she didn't think she had a choice, really, so Kit nodded quietly.

"How do I do it?" her voice was just a whisper, and the tears finally began to fall.

The Fallen's smile widened and he held out a hand that had multiple tiny objects in it.

"These are charges; slip them into open parts of his armor. Once they start to go off, they will make his body convulse and activate programming that will cause his armor to move away from his spark, baring it to you."

The look on his face was smug.

"Look for a massive bright light inside his chest, and then throw as many of these charges inside as you can. They will weaken his spark, and finally, use this-" He pointed to the spear-like thing that began to transform right before her eyes into a small blaster of some kind. "-and heave it into his spark, it will fire automatically, extinguish his life force."

"Will he suffer?"

Kit couldn't look them in the eyes, as she gazed at the weapons he held out to her. It was a silent moment before she glanced up and saw them looking at her.

"No child, it will be quick."

Something inside Kit told her the Fallen was lying, but it didn't really register.

"Fine I'll... I'll kill O-Optimus," It hurt to actually physically say the words. "But you have to promise me you will spare Frenzy."

Neither bot looked like they liked the ultimatum, and Megatron looked ready to squish her himself, but they nodded.

"You have our word he will be spared." The Fallen vowed.

"Okay, how do I get back to the base to do this?"

"Starscream will take you near to the base, and it will be up to you to get on it." Megatron answered, and a hiss drew Kit's attention to the large bot with the weird wings from before, as he snarled at her.

Megatron shot him a look, however, and he backed down.

Kit nodded. She didn't want to do this, she liked Optimus, but what choice did she have? They were going to kill Frenzy, her friend. Her closest and truest friend. Starscream walked over with a nasty sneer, but quickly changed into a jet, and with a little shifting, she managed to climb up into the cockpit.

He automatically strapped her in, and Kit took a deep, nervous breath as he took off, staring out the window and biting her lip until she tasted blood. The blood barely fazed her, though. Kit didn't care. Kit guessed she was doomed to sink into a life of crime, to kill a good man or robot, or whatever, to save her friend. Those two men were right about her, she was agreeing to kill an innocent robot to save another, and no matter what she was doing, Kit knew deep down it was wrong.

"Now listen up, fleshing. I will drop you off. I can't get too close, or their alarms will go off. You get in, kill Prime, and get back out again, understand? _Do not stand about, _kill_ him and get out,_" He came to a rough landing surprisingly close to the base.

In fact, they were inside the fence line already.

"Alright already, I heard you the first time," she snapped angrily, yelping as he suddenly ejected her, causing Kit to land painfully on her butt.

Then he ejected a bag with the charges, which almost hit her in the head.

"That was for your smart mouth, insect," He hissed as she glared at him.

"Whatever." Kit muttered, grabbing the bag and standing.

Turning, Kit made her way to the base, and began looking around, looking for Optimus. She prayed he was in his truck form, surrounded and unapproachable, but as she slid through the hangar she'd seen him in last time, he was nowhere to be found. She hid from soldiers and robots alike, trying to find Optimus' quarters, and when she finally did, it was almost disturbingly easy to override the command on his door.

Kit was deviously clever, when she was motivated to be so. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of the times she could be proud of it. She entered his quarters and the door shut quietly behind her. She messed with the door controls, hopefully making it so no one else could enter.

Megatron and the Fallen never mentioned how hard getting up to his chest would be, though. Kit had to climb up onto the berth to even reach his body, and laid the charges all over his body. Then she had to climb _him_, and she gazed to his face. Kit couldn't believe he was a real live robot and a pretty cool looking one, at that.

Once the charges were set and armed, she set them off, and had to cling for dear life when his body began to convulse and he screamed in agony, his eyes lighting up.

"_Ratchet, help me!"_ He screamed loudly, his body smoking in places, and even his voice went funny because of malfunctions.

"I...I'm sorry. I have to do this..."

His eyes shot to Kit, and filled with even more pain. She couldn't resist the tears. "K...Kit... why," He begged, looking at her.

Kit remained silent and brought out the weapon next. The one the Fallen gave to her, to kill him with, and Optimus' eyes filled with even more pain and a new understanding. "You wish to kill me. Why, Kit?"

"I don't want to." The tears were beginning to blur her vision. "But I have to, it won't hurt, I promise. You'll die fast, they said so."

Kit couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. "They said they would kill Frenzy if I didn't kill you. I am trying to save my friend."

Even then, Kit heard his chest plates opening, saw the light. For a moment, she could only stare, transfixed, at the glowing orb. She threw the remaining charges down inside of his chest, around his 'spark' and armed them.

"Very well then..." Optimus said his voice still cracking. He abruptly went limp, and his tone was filled with hesitant compassion, that hurt her even more."Take my life, if that is what you wish, what you feel you need to do to save your friend, Kit... I... I will not stop you."

There was _so_ much pain in his voice.

Kit couldn't stop though, not when Frenzy depended on her. Kit stared into the bright light in his chest, and got ready to extinguish that light forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Scalpel finished tending to and mending Frenzy's wound, much to the relief of the little mech, and grumbled the entire time. "All done. Yes, yes, yes. Finally all finished." The little spider bot grumbled a little more, and Frenzy nodded gratefully to him, before leaving the medical bay.

Being a Decepticon, he was used to how it always was. There was no real gratitude. No 'thanks', no 'please' (except when you were begging for your life), no mercy or friendship. He'd only ever experienced friendship through his partnership with 'Cade, and even now, he couldn't help but wonder if that was true. Then Kit comes along, a tiny little human who actually _cared _about him, and it made him realize just what he was missing out on.

He made his way back to Barricade's quarters and very nearly turned around and walked back out to find three smirking Decepticons. Megatron and the Fallen looked truly proud of themselves, and Barricade just looked smug, triumphant. Ravage, who'd managed to sneak in apparently undetected, was the only mech _not_ smiling in any way. In fact, he looked almost as displeased as Frenzy felt.

They explained everything that had happened. Barricade's smirk only grew, but Frenzy found himself hating them just a little bit more. There was no way Kit would survive that chore, taking a life. She wasn't evil or cold-hearted. She was just a youngling, and he had to find a way to stop her. Maybe save Prime in the process. Then, if all went to plan, _maybe_ he could reason with the Autobots for sanctuary.

Without looking at the others, Frenzy ran to Ravage, speaking in their native tongue over a private internal communications link. The others thought they were just drones who would glitch out occasionally, but otherwise follow without a second command. That wasn't true, however. They were living Cybertronians, with their own processors, their own sparks.

"Help Frenzy, now!"He yelled over their internal links, causing Ravage to crouch down so he could hop on. "Must go to Autobot base now!" The last sentence was muttered out loud, and the three other mechs in the room stiffened with darkening looks.

Barricade walked over, confused as to where the two smaller 'Cons were going. He'd heard the 'Autobot base' but his processor couldn't believe his partner would do something so foolish, certainly not over a single human sparkling.

"Where are you going?" He growled warningly.

"You were never Frenzy's friend! None of you were! You were only happy when Frenzy was evil and killing! Well no more, I want to be with Kit, and be happy and loved, not hated, _no more,_" Ravage took the final yell as a signal and turned, running off, even as Megatron finally took a step forward.

"Stop him_!_" He snarled, grabbing the edge of Barricade's armor and raising a blaster.

"And bring him back to us,I will have my master deal with his treachery. We should have expected this, and you had better not betray us as well, Barricade."

He released the police bot, who quickly transformed and took off after the two renegade 'Cons.

"Stupid little glitch," Barricade snarled to himself as he sped off after them. "This is what happens when you let your spark rule, over logic."

::Frenzy, come in. You need to stop now! Let her kill him, and let her go! We are Decepticons, not-::

_:_:No! You lied to me! You were never F-Frenzy's f-friend, Frenzy is done with 'Cons, and you!::

With that, Frenzy closed off and blocked his comm link, causing Barricade to feel a stab of betrayal.

He snarled again. It was all because of that little insect! Why did Frenzy even _care_ about her?! It didn't matter. Barricade steeled himself as he drove even faster. He would terminate her, and watch the life drain from her organic optics himself, right in front of Frenzy, if need be.

Kit readied the weapon, but made the mistake of looking up into Optimus' pained, sad eyes. She stared at him a long moment, before the reality of what she was about to do set in, and she burst into tears, throwing the weapon to the floor with a cry of rage and agony. Then she collapsed onto his chest, crying."I can't do it! I'm so sorry! ...But, Frenzy... but I just can't kill him!" She cried, curling up even as Optimus offlined his optics briefly over her head, saying a prayer to Primus.

Somehow, he managed to lift her off him, before rerouting the power within his chest cavity to close his chest plates, wincing sharply as more charges went off, alarmingly close to his spark. Seeing him wince, and hearing the little explosion, Kit's eyes widened, and she burst into fresh tears. "I'm so sorry, Optimus! Please, please, please forgive me!"

He ground his dental plates hard, eyes offlined as he gasped sharply, yet another one going off deep within his chest. "How many...charges...did you...?" He was weak, his voice not working properly.

"I...I don't know. He gave me a lot."

Her eyes went to his smoking chest, and her voice was soft, even as another one went off close to his spark. It caused him to cry out, and drop her onto his closed chest plates, convulsing in agony."Too many...charges... Energon levels...d-dropping dangerously..."

He growled in pain, even as Kit, terrified for Optimus, found that his chest plates weren't closed all the way. Without even thinking, she slipped in his armor, causing him to gasp and shake violently, and climbed around, finding as many charges a she could and throwing them out of his body.

Each one went off only seconds after she did so, but exploded harmlessly in the air, or against the more protective cover of his armored sides."Kit..." She crawled out and across his chest awkwardly. He looked down at her, almost sighing a little, as she jumped to his throat and walked up to his chin, stroking his face lightly with concern."Thank you."

She shook off his thanks and leaned against his chin.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you."

He sighed slightly, grimacing in pain, before shakily reaching up and picked her up in one hand, using his other hand to touch her face softly, despite how badly he was shaking.

"You did the right thing, little one. You...did...the right...thing."

His optics dimmed, and he let out a sigh that sounded more tired than anything. Shuttering his optics, he placed her on his chest.

"I...I...need to recharge. I am...in pain."

"Can I stay with you?" Her voice was a soft, hesitant whisper, but Optimus smiled the smile she liked.

"Yes, little one. You may stay."

He moved his hand to cover her protectively as he slowly slipped into recharge, completely unaware she was doing the same on his chest, for once feeling safe.

Barricade tried to send a warning shot at Ravage, warning him of what would happen if the feline 'Con didn't turn around and head back to base, but to his shock, Ravage only flipped and fired right back at him in retaliation. The cruiser watched helplessly as the panther-like 'Con turned and jumped the fences with ease, heading for the Autobot base, before he had to stop and let them be.

Ravage did not fire at the humans who came out in response, raising weapons. They dashed right up to them and stood there, facing Ratchet and Ironhide as the two bots approached.

"Must save Prime," Frenzy called up, causing both bots to stiffen and freeze as he hopped off Ravage's back, running into the base.

They followed him without a word, warning soldiers away, until he found Prime's quarters and hacked in to the programming, unlocking the door.

He found Kit, and a quick scan told him she was in recharge. Same went for Optimus, who looked a lot worse for wear. Seeing the weapon on the ground, he snarled and picked it up, breaking it easily in his grasp, before turning to the bots behind him.

Ratchet moved immediately to Prime, careful not to disturb the young girl as he got to work patching the injuries.

"Megatron and Fallen lie to her." He spoke to Ironhide more than anything.

"He tell her they kill me, if she doesn't k-kill Prime. T-They lie. Even B-Barricade lie to F-Frenzy. I come to stop her, and protect Optimus Prime. I do not want to be with 'C-'Cons anymore, they take Frenzy's only friend. They all lie," He growled, even as Ravage curled up into a ball next to him.

"What about the cat?" Epps asked when it was clear Ironhide was for once at a loss for words.

"Ravage stay with F...Frenzy. He loyal, he h-help F-Frenzy. Soundwave will replace Ravage with new Ravage, anyways." The little 'Con waved his hand dismissively.

His words woke Kit and Optimus, both of which immediately turned towards the newcomers. The way Optimus hung limply off the berth was more than enough indication of what happened, but the smoke still coming from sections of his body was even worse.

Frenzy jumped up onto the berth, with the help of Ratchet's leg for a climbing tool, and scaled up onto Optimus' damaged armor, careful of where he stepped as he approached the shocked girl.

"Frenzy...?" Her eyes widened. "How did you get away?"

He lowered his head sadly. "They lie to K-Kit, they just want you to kill Optimus Prime."

He watched as her eyes went wide, and she looked to Prime. "I almost killed you!" she cried wildly.

"You didn't do it, little one. It is alright." He nearly whispered, his voice broken, as he raised the protective hand slowly, shakily, and stroked her back with a finger.

"But I put those charges inside of you, and hurt you," She argued, biting her lip again.

This time she winced as she felt a pain, and tasted blood.

"Enough of that, youngling," Ratchet reached over and gently nudged her chin with his finger, causing her to stop biting it. "You are only damaging yourself, his injuries are not as severe as they seem."

"Kit, look at me," Optimus' gentle order had her obeying. "You did the right thing. You took the charges from my body, putting yourself in danger at the same time, and protected me."

Frenzy hugged the girl, and Optimus smiled down at her.

"I know that, but I saw the pain they were causing. I hurt you so badly, you said yourself your energon was leaking."

She leaned down, and hugged his chest, and kept an arm wrapped around Frenzy at the same time.

He offlined his optics as his hand shook. Still, Prime struggled to reach for Kit, his spark racing with such strong protective, overwhelming feelings. He had no idea how one little human could mean so much to him, and just how emotionally charged he could get.

"You did the ...right thing in the end...youngling," His voice was laced with pain, something Ratchet picked up on right away, and he scanned him again.

"P-Prime, can we stay here? No want to go back to Decepticons. They lie and hurt, and cruel, even Barricade," Frenzy rubbed Kit's back, even as she stiffened suddenly, her eyes going wide.

"What's wrong?" This was Ratchet, who looked concerned.

Her mind was playing over the image of Starscream waiting for her, out there.

"That deformed jet... It brought me here, and it's waiting for me somewhere on the base."

The almost innocent description of Starscream made everyone chuckle slightly, including Optimus.

"Starscream...?" Epps wanted to be certain.

She nodded.

"Yes, and I think that's the perfect name for him. He screams and snarls a lot, like those other two, big, ugly robots. The one named Mega-something-or-another stepped on my bubblegum, then got really mad at me. And the other guy, the really old, _really_ big one, they were all really mean."

Jolt smirked, as he nudged Sideswipe, the rest of the bots standing in the doorway. "Let's go catch us a Seeker," Several of the bots, including Ironhide, turned and left the room.

Starscream growled under his breath, waiting for the femme. His limited patience was growing ever thin, and he was about done.

"Where the slag is that insect? How long does it take to extinguish one insolent Autobot?"

Suddenly, lights flashed on him, and vehicles sped his way. Among them, he recognized Ironhide, Jolt, Sideswipe and the infernal twins, along with humans.

"Oh slag it, that insect either betrayed us, or she told them where her ride was; frag," He growled lowly, starting up his engine. "Either way, I'm out of here."

He took off, as fast as he could to escape possible imprisonment or offlining. Ironhide quickly transformed, blasting at the Seeker.

"Tell Megafool nice try, but Prime's online and well. Miserable coward, come back here and fight like a real mech," He snarled, sending more cannon fire into the sky.

Behind him, Sideswipe snickered and shook his head.

"Hey, would you look at that; Kit was right, he _is_ deformed," The smaller twins high fived him, before the lot of them turned and went back to the base.

They had managed to get Prime to the medical bay, where Kit was sat on his shoulder, with Frenzy by her side. Even as Ratchet tended to Optimus' injuries, she kept running her hand over the tiny bit of his face she could reach.

"I am so sorry," She whispered, feeling him flinch as Ratchet tended to him.

"I will be alright, little one," Optimus murmured, glancing her way.

His voice was better now, thanks to Ratchet's work. His optics landed on Frenzy, and he was startled at how sad the small bot looked.

"Frenzy, what else is troubling you?"

His question caused Ratchet to glance up as well, everyone focusing on the small 'Con.

He was silent at first, startled by the response and the genuine sincerity in their eyes and optics. Then he sighed.

"B-Barricade. He... He set f-friend up, and acted like he c-cared. He told M-Megatron and the F-Fallen about everything," He climbed down onto the medical berth, next to Optimus, and turned, startled to find Kit had followed him.

"Frenzy, they weren't your true friends. I'll always be your true friend, always." She stated firmly, hiding the little robot as the others came in, startled at the unusual sight before them.

Frenzy pulled Kit closer, making a whining sound as they held onto each other. The more she held him, the more he seemed to calm, until he was surprisingly calmer than ever.

"Well I'll be, he calmed down entirely."

Ratchet blinked at them, before Lennox's cell phone rang, and the soldier moved away to answer it.

Lennox spoke quietly, but Optimus didn't miss the way his eyes lit up, or the smile that crossed his face. They locked eyes, and Lennox nodded ever so slightly, hanging up. The Autobot leader smiled as well then, realizing once more that General Morshower and Secretary Keller had come through for them.

"Frenzy, you asked if you and Ravage could stay with us, is that correct?"

"Y-Yes, Prime."

"Very well, permission granted. I asked Major Lennox to speak to certain individuals for us, and they have responded positively. The two of you may remain on base, under our protection."

Optimus' smile only grew, as Frenzy asked the only question left on everyone's minds.

"A-and my f-friend?"

"Kit, little one..." Optimus turned to her, his gaze gentle.

"How would you like to be my youngling? I will raise you and look after you, if that is what you wish. Would you like that?"

He watched as tears formed in her eyes, and she straightened impossibly.

"Really? This will be my new home?"

He nodded.

"Yes, that is right."

Prime pointed gently down to where Will climbed up onto the berth and moved closer to the girl, followed by Robert.

"Kit, do you remember me?" He bent down, and smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, you're the cute soldier."

She blushed as the words popped out, causing everyone to laugh, and the black man to give a playful shove.

"Damn boy, even the little ones think you're cute." He snapped playfully, mock glaring at Will, who stuck his tongue out at him in response.

"Oh, I know you didn't just stick your tongue out at me."

Kit giggled, and he shot her a smile.

"Don't encourage him!"

She honestly liked these two soldiers. They were funny, but there was a third one who was funny as well. He had an accent of some sort.

"Shut it, and get over yourself."

Lennox smacked his friend's shoulder slightly, causing Kit to snort with laughter. He then raised an eyebrow at her, and smiled.

"Wow, that was _so_ lady-like," She giggled hysterically, and he relaxed.

"Now... Our bosses also gave the permission that Optimus needs to have custody over you, with our help, okay?"

She smiled broadly, elated. "Oh yes, yes, yes; I like that very much!" She squealed happily and hugged Frenzy tightly.

"We're going to have a home, a real home; and look, even a big, kitty, too."

Ravage eyed her with a blank expression, his tail swishing around, and many of the bots laughed again. Her heart was so filled with joy. She spun and faced Optimus, smiling at him happily.

Lennox began to talk about starting projects for Kit. "We need to put a little room off from Prime's, with a bed, dresser, clothes, and things for her; you know... Little girl things,"

It was then that she sobered, and Kit turned to face him. "But... I don't have anything of my own like that," Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Well then..." A new voice cut in, and Kit spun to find three stunning robots walk in.

They were clearly female, all with slender, curvy figures, and the one that spoke had a soft, feminine voice.

"We will just have to have a shopping spree, won't we? girls only."

"Oh wow, you're all so pretty!"

"Thank you." The pink bot smiled down at the girl.

"My name is Arcee, these are my sisters Chromia-" She pointed to the blue bot, "And Flare-up," She pointed to the purple bot.

She noticed how the blue bot stole glances at Ironhide, who returned the look with softer, happier glances. The purple one kept looking over at the blue male bot, too, and she smirked at him, causing him to rub the back of his head almost awkwardly. It hit her then that they must have been girlfriend and boyfriend types.

The pink one, Arcee, however, kept stealing glances at Optimus, when he wasn't looking, and could only wonder... Leaning over, she tapped his arm, before climbing up it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She whispered quietly, causing Optimus to stiffen and his eyes to widen.

If he could have blushed, his men would be in hysterics right now. He sighed a little, instead.

"No little one, I do not have a mate, but it's just as well..." He smiled down at her, eyes bright. "I have my servos filled with raising my own sparkling, now."

She didn't have to ask what that meant, she could guess, and her eyes filled with sparkling tears. He was startled to see those, and became worried.

"What's wrong, Kit?"

She almost seemed to hesitate before whispering. "Can I please call you Daddy?"

She'd never had a father before, but the feeling was amazing. The difference in species meant nothing to her; it was the same when it came to her best friend, Frenzy.

Optimus made an odd little whining noise as he Googled the term. He realized what it meant and new joy fluttered in his spark.

"You wish to call me...'Daddy'?" He was stunned.

She nodded, looking almost embarrassed. "I've never had a real Daddy before."

He nodded mutely, too honored and shocked for words, and raised a hand to touch her back gently. "Then so be it, little one."

Kit then glanced over at the pretty pink robot, and a mischievous smile touched her face. She quickly touched his hand, before scrambling back down his arm and to Frenzy, where she grabbed the smaller bot's hand.

"Hey, I call a time out, okay?"

When she got odd looks, she explained what she meant, before pulling Frenzy aside and gesturing for Lennox and Epps to follow suit.

"We have to have a time out, no one follow us."

"What's going on?"

Epps raised an eyebrow, but kept his voice low, as they slipped to the far end of the medical berth. They climbed down and left the room, followed by the smaller twin Autobots.

Kit explained her thoughts, and theory, looking to see if anyone else noticed the way Arcee and Optimus kept looking at each other. The twin bots nodded frantically, but the humans looked clueless.

Lennox peeked through the door, gave a toothy grin, and shut the door again, shaking his head. "That's just freaky, the way they're all staring at the door," He focused on Kit and shrugged.

"I'll keep an eye on them, but I haven't noticed anything,"

Kit turned to Frenzy then.

"We need to set Daddy-" The word was alien on her tongue, but felt... amazing. "-and Arcee up."

"S-Set them up for what?" He tilted his head a little.

"As a couple, you know, love, marriage, and all that mushy stuff."

His eyes brightened as he realized what she was speaking about.

"Oh! You mean s-spark bonded, f-friend K-Kit."

"Yeah ok, spark bonded. 'Cuz Chromia and the big black bot were making googily eyes with each other. Then Flare-up was staring at the sparkly blue bot. So Daddy needs a girlfriend, too! Are you guys in on it with me?"

Frenzy got excited immediately, and put his own hand on hers.

"F-Frenzy help f-friend K-Kit."

"Oh no, they are most definitely up to something." Will turned back toward them, and had a smirk on his face.

"I know that look anywhere, I, uh... really don't want to get on anyone's bad side; especially not that of a bot that can squash me with his pinky."

He waved them off and turned, entering the room.

"That look is all too familiar."

He shuddered a little as Ironhide stepped closer to him, with Ratchet on his heels.

"What look, Will?"

He gazed up at Ironhide. "The same look all kids her age get."

"And what look is that?" Ratchet asked.

Ratchet was eyeing a broken piece of metal in his hand, but glanced down at the human.

"The 'Daddy, I'm innocent I didn't do anything honest' look." He turned to the door as Kit and Frenzy walked back in, the others following suit.

Optimus stood and lowered his hand awkwardly, hissing a little as he moved. Kit had frozen, realizing she was the center of everyone's attention, and gave Will a look, only for him to silently reassure her he hadn't said a word.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

She climbed into Optimus' hand, followed by Frenzy.

"Nothing, little one," He assured her quietly. "What were you doing?" He raised her to his face, and she giggled a little.

"Nothing, Daddy," She could get used to that. "It's all good."

Leaning in, she kissed the tip of his nose, causing all the bots to chuckle quietly, including Optimus.

"Hey Daddy, I'm really hungry."

"Alright, let us go find something for you, okay?"

She hugged his face, and he lowered her to the ground with Frenzy. He moved carefully, doing everything in his power to keep his new little sparkling safe.

To say Megatron and the Fallen were angry was putting it mildly. They were beyond enraged that not only had their plan failed in every possible way, but they'd lost two bots in the process.

"We underestimated Prime's hold on the fleshling's miserable organic spark," Megatron growled lowly.

"My Lord, let me at the fleshling creature." Barricade's look was deadly. "She turned Frenzy against me. I want the chance to feel her life leaving her body within my claws."

Megatron turned first to the Fallen, awaiting his instructions, and bowed as the orders were given.

"Bring her and Frenzy here, I want that little traitor to be forced to watch her offlining, knowing he could do nothing to stop it."

"Ravage is there, too."

Megatron eyed Starscream as the bot snarled, but otherwise didn't say a word.

"This is completely uncalled for, that little insect should never have been allowed to leave here alive. She betrayed us, and caused that little glitch to betray us. Let's not even get into Ravage's traitorous actions. We have never had such disloyalty in the ranks like this before," He paused, suddenly, as Megatron whirled on him.

"Is that so?" Starscream shrank back a little, speaking a lot more nervously after a moment.

"I was never _that_ bad, Lord Megatron, I might have tried to..." He swallowed nervously. "Overthrow your leadership, but I never succeeded, nor did I side with the humans."

"That is true, but the only reason you are still online is because you are a strong warrior," Megatron snarled at him lowly.

"It is the _only_ reason; you have not been offlined for your treachery."

The Fallen watched the exchange silently, deep in thought. Slowly, a new plan began to form in his mind.

"Megatron, send a drone to learn what is happening at the Autobot base. Once we learn what is going on, we will make our plans," Everyone stopped arguing and gazed at the Fallen.

"I want that insect, the two traitors, and Optimus Prime. I want to hear Optimus' screams of agony as I torture him, perhaps this will not be a total loss after all," He snarled at the others.

"Now leave me!" he roared.

They did so without a second thought, and he offlined his optics, falling quickly into much needed recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Autobot Base, One Month Later….**

Arcee had spoken to Mikaela, shortly after her encounter with Kit, about an all female shopping spree that the people of NEST were surprisingly paying for. It was amazing that in her short time on the base, Kit had won over most of the soldiers, General Morshower, and even Secretary Keller with her sweet innocence. She was a refreshing change from the war-hardened soldiers.

There were still a few, however, who'd sooner send her back to foster care, but they kept their opinions to themselves when they laid eyes on the stern yet loving glance of the largest of the Autobots, who always watched over her.

As the girls were out, Sam was left behind at the base, and he made his way over toward Prime, who immediately lowered his hand for the boy to get on.

"Congrats on being a dad," Sam smiled a little, looking slightly dazed.

It was clear the idea blew his mind, which Optimus had taken in an orphan human child, but he wasn't put out at all. He patted the bot's hand, his smile growing. Bowing his head, Optimus smiled back.

"Thank you, Sam."

The boy nodded back, before snapping his fingers and hefting a couple of bags he carried.

"Oh here, my mom wanted me to give these to you. You know, for Kit, she went shopping, and, uh..." He rubbed at the back of his neck a little sheepishly. "Went a little crazy with the gifts."

Will walked over as Optimus bent down slowly - wincing a little as some of his hydraulics hissed a little painfully - and took the bags with a smile.

"I'll put them in her room, it's just about finished, and there are a few surprises there too, for when she returns."

The soldier smiled, jumping a little as Frenzy all but appeared at his side, looking excited.

"K-Kit will be so s-surprised!"

Sam looked at the bot a little hesitantly. It was obvious he wasn't sure what to make of him, but if the other bots were giving him a second chance... He relaxed a little, leaning against Optimus' fingers.

"Uh... Hey Frenzy."

He'd met the bot before, and was getting more comfortable around him. It would just take time for all his hesitancy to fade.

"Ladiesman217, hello!"

Sam cringed a little, having a mental flashback to when Barricade had cornered him.

"You know... You can call me Sam now."

"Okay, I-I call you S-Sam." Frenzy chattered happily as he bounced around with excitement in his voice. "F-Frenzy wishes to get something for his f-friend, but do... not know what to get h-her."

"Get something from your spark, Frenzy," Optimus stated. Optimus looked down at him with gentle optics. "Something that you know she'll like, beyond any shadow of a doubt."

"K-Kit have everything now, a family, friends, a daddy and kitty."

Ravage opened his optic from his recharge, before yawning and curling back up again, with only the swipe of a tail. Optimus felt his spark surge with a sense of pride at Frenzy's words, and a smile touched his lips plates.

Each of the Arcee sisters strained their sensors at full, heading into different shops, and picking out outfits for Kit in their own favorite colors, pink, blue and purple. It was hard on them, sending their holographic forms so far away from their real bodies for such a long time, but they didn't so much as blink at the strain.

Mikaela was also picking out cute little dresses, jeans and tank tops for Kit with said fourteen-year-old by her side, looking around in awe.

"Come on, Kit. Let's go have the works done," Mikaela smiled up at a spa in front of them.

"Hair, nails, make-up. Everything! Okay?"

The Arcee triplets appeared then, and nodded, their own encouraging smiles egging the girl on. It was amusing for them, seeing her eyes so wide, but she took Mikaela's hand and followed her into the spa, leaving the triplets to pay for the purchases.

"Optimus gave me a list of other things for her; extras, and he told me to get her a few sweets," Arcee stated in a low, secretive tone, causing Chromia to snort with amusement.

"Ratchet will have a fit if he finds out Optimus caved. Sweets? You know how he is."

She raised an elegant eyebrow with amusement and mischief sparking in her eyes. "What Ratchet doesn't know, won't hurt him." She winked as her sisters giggled with amusement, looking for the entire world like they were trying not to fall over laughing.

The three sisters purchased a small 'boom box' (as Sam referred to the small item), even though Frenzy could already take the form of one, some pretty jewelry, sketch pads, crayons, and pretty much anything else Kit might like. The child _had_ said she was into drawing, after all.

Then, as they left the shop and headed over to the spa, Arcee spotted a small stuffed bear that even though she was an alien, she thought was surprisingly adorable. It only took a look to her sisters to confirm they agreed, and she immediately bought that as well.

"I'm glad we got Bumblebee to agree to help us carry all this back."

Flare-up hefted her bags with a hint of a grimace. "We have so much," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's for sure,"

Chromia made a show of switching her multiple bags from one hand to the other, every few minutes, though the weight really barely bothered her.

"What's left on the list?"

"The dreaded sweets..."

Arcee smirked at her sisters. "But let's take these to Bee first, and then come back to finish up."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Flare led the way out of the mall, and towards the waiting Camaro.

Mikaela and Kit were in the salon, sitting under hair dryers. Mikaela was reading a magazine to pass the time, but Kit had the little ear buds from her new iPod (courtesy of Epps) in her ears, and was humming along to a specific tune.

When she began to sing, no one really noticed right away, but soon, people stopped talking and moving, watching her as she sang along to Mariah Carey's 'Hero'.

Mikaela happened to glance up then, spotting the surprised and awed expressions on the faces of everyone around them, and lifted her own dryer a little to listen. The sound of the sweet, young voice made her jaw drop in shock. Quickly, she pulled out her cell and dialed a familiar number, needing Sam to hear this for himself.

"Hey Bea-"

"Sam." She cut him off quietly. "Don't say anything, just listen to this."

She hit the speaker button, and held her phone closer to Kit.

There was silence on the other end, until the song came to an end.

"Who...is that?"

"Optimus' little girl."

"Whoa, wait a sec...!" There was a click, and his voice grew a little more distorted, telling her he'd put her on speaker as well.

"Optimus is in the other room, over-seeing the last of the details to her room, but Jolt and Sideswipe are here. Listen to this, guys! That's Kit singing."

There was no sound for a long moment on the other end of the line, as Kit sang through another song. It was when a song from NKOTB came on, called 'Valentine Girl', and she hit some of the more extreme notes on it perfectly, that shocked people even more.

"I think she found her-"

"Hush, Sam," Jolt's voice crackled quietly over the phone, causing Mikaela to smirk.

She could just picture the bots swaying to the music. There was the sound of footsteps then, from the other end of the line.

"Who's singing?" That had to be Graham. "And where's it coming from?"

"It's Kit," Sam's voice sounded a little distant.

"Damn, girl's got skills." There was no mistaking Bobby Epps' voice.

That was about when Kit glanced up and her mouth slammed shut. She realized everyone was staring at her, and people began to clap, even as her face burned hotly, a nice, deep rich shade of red.

"You truly have a talent, little girl." One lady sitting next to Kit smiled down at her.

"Oh, you mean I was singing again?" Kit's face burned darker. "Thank you, but I never really thought it was all that good. I just sing because I like the songs." A lady came over then, to finish up her hair, but Mikaela intercepted them, shoving a bag into Kit's hands.

"Okay Kit, before she finishes your hair and make-up, I want you to go put this on, ok?" Conveniently, there were some back rooms she could change in.

Kit nodded. "Okay."

It was only a few minutes later that Kit came back out again. She wore a cute little dress in the colors of the Arcee triplets, with matching shoes with a little heel on them. She sat down across from the salon lady, who worked on her hair and make-up, and she beamed the entire time, never having imagined being pampered could feel so wonderful.

Once the lady was done, Kit looked into a mirror and tears came to her eyes as she looked to Mikaela, already done and waiting. "I'm not ugly anymore. I'm pretty now." She smiled hugely. "Thank you, Mikaela!" She hugged the girl, snuggling into her as Mikaela returned the embrace.

"Awww, Kit, you were never ugly, honey." She was playing with a little flower but slid it into Kit's hair with a smile. "Should we go show your daddy and Frenzy how you look?" There was a tiny tightening about her eyes as she said Frenzy's name, but otherwise, Mikaela showed no awkwardness about calling Optimus 'daddy' or by including the spastic little bot's name on that sentence.

"YES!" Kit nearly leapt out the front door, causing women to laugh slightly at her excitement, and she pulled Mikaela out of the door after the elder girl paid for the trip.

They immediately left the mall, heading straight for the three beautiful bikes surrounding the lone Camaro in the parking lot, but Kit got an eerie feeling on the way. She turned her head, looking around, and nearly stumbled to a stop as she spotted an all too familiar figure glaring at her.

"Mikaela..." She pulled on Mikaela's hand, as they approached where the holographic femmes were waiting by their real bodies.

Barricade's human hologram was glaring daggers at her, his real body idling loudly behind him.

"You look so pretty, Kit!" Arcee smiled, but when Kit looked at her with so much fear in her eyes, the smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Barricade," Kit pointed over to where the hologram made a motion across his throat, a sign meaning 'death', and then pointed at her, before the form disappeared and the car backed into the shadows.

"Get Kit to Bee, quickly! We'll bring up the rear!" Arcee shoved Mikaela gently towards where the doors swung open on the Camaro with a whistle. "Hurry, go!" The three femmes were instantly on alert, keeping their eyes out for the shock trooper.

"Come on, Kit!" Mikaela grabbed her hand, and they ran to the Camaro, climbing in. No sooner had they seated themselves, Bumblebee gunned his engine, taking off and causing people to shriek as they dove aside, away from the insane car. Mikaela had her arms around Kit, the young girl crying.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"Shhhhh. No honey. Your daddy would never allow that." Mikaela gently and carefully stroked her hair. "He'd rip Barricade's spark from his chest if he tried. Right, Bee?" There was a corresponding whistle from the car, and the seatbelt tightened comfortingly over them both.

It was then that Mikaela saw the three colorful bikes flanking. One was on either side of Bumblebee, and one following. However, coming up fast behind them was Barricade. When she saw him, Mikaela's stomach dropped with nausea. She remembered _him_ all too well. How he almost killed her and Sam.

She kept Kit from looking back. She didn't want the little girl to get anymore upset then she already was. That is... until a silver Audi R8 that kept up with the unnatural speed of the Cybertronians joined Barricade. The way they rode together, Mikaela knew it was another 'Con.

The smaller twins came running and stumbling into the main hangar, nearly tripping right into Optimus as they panted. They'd heard the report of distress, and their optics were wide. "We's missed where they at." Skids panted.

Optimus' optics were bright, his own chest heaving as he stood tall in the center of the room. "They are on the main road in town, heading from the mall, but the 'Cons are gaining quickly. Arcee and her sisters are trying to keep them distracted so Bumblebee can get free."

Lennox was moving to Ironhide as the words spilt from the larger bot's mouth. The weapons specialist was already transformed, and he and Epps slid into the cab with practiced ease.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus transformed as he shouted his order, leading the others out of the base as they made their way towards the battle sight.

_Hang on Kit, Daddy's coming._

Ironhide and Ratchet followed on his wheels, keeping their sensors at max and their optics on their oldest and dearest friend, trying to keep him safe, too.

Slowly, her fear melted away to anger. All her life she'd been unwanted, unloved. An orphan living off the streets and doing whatever she had to, to survive. She finally had a home, a family, and once again, she was on the run. Getting an interesting idea, she dug into her bags, taking up the back seat that kept Bumblebee from transforming. She quickly located a large bag of bubblegum and smiled to herself, unwrapping it and shoving large quantities into her mouth.

Soon, she was chewing away, cheeks puffed, pulling out huge wad after huge wad, and she stared at Mikaela, who gave her a weird look for it. Finally, she pulled another wad from her mouth.

"Bee, spin around and open your window!" She handed Mikaela some of the wads of gum, watching as the elder girl cringed and made disgusted noises. "Pummel them with the gum!"

Catching on, Mikaela grimaced again, but nodded at the dash. "Go for it, Bee!" She lurched awkwardly as Bumblebee warbled and spun on his axels, window sliding down, and both girls readied.

"Now!" Kit aimed at the police cruiser as it came into view, and Mikaela aimed for the Audi, hitting their windows, tires, doors... Everywhere they could reach.

The 'Cons skidded to the side, appearing to lose control, and slammed into each other, sticking immediately. Kit chewed more gum, sending more wads as fast as she could, and even Mikaela got in on the action.

"Miserable insects!" The girls could hear the roar of the 'Con as they drove off. The cars moved back and forth, finding themselves stuck together, and roared even more. "You'll pay for this!"

The girls exchanged a look, and let out twin breaths of relief, as Bumblebee spun back around, heading for the other bots that stood watching, gawking. Seeing her newly appointed father's holographic form, Kit smiled and waved, feeling her fear fading.

She saw him, standing tall, looking relieved and maybe a little impressed, and sighed again. If he could be brave, then she could too.

They got to the base, and all the Autobots transformed back. Optimus went to Kit immediately, scooping her up into his holographic arms for a real hug. Ratchet and Ironhide weren't too far behind him.

"Kit, youngling, what were you thinking?!" His voice trembled with emotion as he held her tightly. "If anything had happened to you, sweet spark, I don't think my spark could have taken it."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She hugged him back. "But you're so brave, and your men are brave, and I just wanted to be brave, too. Not a wimp." Behind them, Ironhide and Ratchet exchanged amused looks, and shook their heads.

"I'm brave because I have to be, Kit, but that doesn't mean I don't feel fear. If you have fear, it doesn't make you a wimp."

"Okay, Daddy, but we did well, didn't we?" She whispered in his ear, and he couldn't help but smirk.

It was then he stepped back, seeing Frenzy running towards them, and let his daughter go so the little bot could hug her as well. "Oh, K-Kit, look at you. H-How pretty you l-look." He chattered away excitedly, making her giggle, and Optimus took that as his cue.

He began to gather the bags from Bumblebee, who remained in Camaro form, but was stopped by a few of the soldiers, who took them in his place. He got the hint and smiled appreciatively, before turning back to his little femme.

"I have a surprise for you, Kit." She walked over curiously, holding Frenzy's hand as they went. He used his real form to pick them up in his hand, before looking at her. "Close your eyes." Earth customs were odd, but he was more than willing to accommodate them for this little one. He strolled casually to her new room that had both an Autobot-sized entrance, and a human-sized entrance.

Opening the door, he slid in and smiled at the work, before glancing down at Kit. "Now open your eyes." He lowered his hand to the floor as she did so, and smiled at the way her jaw dropped.

Kit looked around the room, her eyes the size of saucers as she took everything in. From the pretty pink bedspread and pillows on her new bed, to a small desk with a laptop on it. It was then that Kit turned, seeing all kinds of new stuff, and she recognized a few items that they'd picked up while out shopping.

She could have been confused, except these weren't in the bags in Bumblebee, and the Arcee triplets were mysteriously missing when they returned to the base. There was a big stuffed white teddy bear and a small boom box on the back of the desk. Running to the closet, she saw it was huge, with all kinds of room for her new clothing.

"I love it, Daddy!" She squealed excitedly. Then Frenzy walked over with a disc in his hand.

"F-Frenzy make d-disk with only m-music. No voices o-only m-music." He chattered awkwardly, causing Optimus to smile as he watched Kit smile hugely, hugging the little bot and giving him a kiss on his metallic cheek.

"Thank you, Frenzy! I love you!" She hugged him tighter. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She turned to her father with happy tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Daddy." She heard footsteps getting closer then, and smiled as the three familiar soldiers entered the room.

"You are most welcome, youngling."

Her smile faded, however, as the soldiers almost ran over to her, looking grimly worried, and took up protective stances around her and Frenzy. Even Optimus spun, as if sensing the tension, just as two familiar, angry-looking men appeared.

Simmons entered first, rearing back as he spotted the little girl, who quickly ducked behind Lennox. "What are that _brat_ and a _Decepticon_ doing here?" He all but shouted. Galloway was right behind him, and looked no less angry, but stayed quiet as Optimus reared back to his full height.

"The Autobots have adopted that sparkling." He hissed darkly, noting immediately how Ratchet and Ironhide appeared behind the men, standing taller with identical frowns on their features.

Galloway only glared at the Autobot leader, but Simmons looked almost personally irked by the statement. "You can't do that, you're an alien being!"

"He got the permission, so _back off_." Lennox stood there rigidly, glaring at the men from his position in front of Kit. Optimus lowered a hand, and the soldier only relaxed once Kit and Frenzy were safely aboard it.

"That little _street_ urchin?!" Simmons sneered then, and Galloway smirked. "She doesn't belong here, or anywhere. Dressing her up in pretty clothes doesn't change what she is." Kit curled up around Frenzy, and Optimus held her closer his chest, stroking her back, optics flashing warningly. "She's street trash and always will be. A leopard doesn't change its spots."

Both men should have seen the warning looks coming from the Autobot leader, even as more of the Autobots appeared, forming a tight, _very_ unhappy circle around them. That wasn't counting the soldiers and human allies that had joined in as well, all of them looking ready to murder them.

"Do _not_ ever speak of my sparkling in such a manner. _Either_ of you." His tone was deadly, warning, and the Autobots moved in closer, some actually growling angrily.

"_You_ may have nice clothes..." Simmons turned to Kit, who leaned closer to the safety of Optimus' chest. "But _you_ will always be a disgusting street urchin, kid."

Her bottom lip began to tremble, and she felt like the air was punched right out of her. She sagged heavily against her father's chest as Frenzy snarled at the humans.

"L...Leave f...friend alone!" Ravage was immediately at Optimus' side, snarling at the two men, tail whipping back and forth in response to Frenzy's shout.

Arcee walked up then, picking up the tiny human in just such a way to _remind_ him of the difference of their sizes. "You are lucky we Autobots are sworn to protect life, because if we weren't, you'd already be space dust." She hissed ferally. "You are insulting a sparkling. Our leader's sparkling no less."

Galloway finally spoke up, interrupting the bot as he went. "She is _human_. Not some alien scrap." All the bot's optics narrowed and several of them began to fleck with red. "She is _our_ property"

Kit's eyes flashed with sadness, and Optimus snarled at the men, who didn't even looked cowed by his anger

"You better watch yourselves. You are guests on this planet, and we can revoke that invitation at any time!" The thought of that happening lit something in Kit's chest, and she growled.

"Stop threatening them!" Her eyes shone with anger, and Sideswipe went as far as to stomp his foot behind Simmons, actually making the man jump.

He glared over his shoulder at the bot, even as Arcee almost dropped him like a hot potato. "Brat!" He snarled angrily, turning and leaving the room, leading Galloway to a nearby vehicle, before the two took off.

"Major, please see what you can do to have them banned from this base. Or at least have their access restricted. I do not want either of them nearing my sparkling again." Optimus' optics flashed angrily as he stroked Kit's back and she shivered in his arms, hugging Frenzy tighter.

Lennox smirked and nodded, taking off immediately with what looked like joy and excitement in his features.

Optimus raised Kit to his face, and she turned, running her tiny little hands over his face, feeling every different edge and groove. She didn't see what everyone seemed to hate and fear. She saw a gentle bot, with a good heart. She saw her new, adoptive father, who actually _loved_ her, and wanted to protect her and keep her safe.

Arcee walked up then and smiled at Kit, putting a finger to her lip plates to symbolize silence, before handing Kit candy. "Here sweet spark, but don't tell Uncle Ratchet." She winked.

"Don't tell 'Uncle Ratchet' what?" Said bot stomped over towards them, and Kit quickly opened the bar, taking a big bite, before hiding the rest behind her back.

"What are you hiding from me, youngling?" Ratchet leaned forward and Kit ducked more behind Frenzy, trying to mask her quick chewing, and causing Optimus to laugh ever so slight.

"Nothing." Unfortunately, her mouth was a little too full, causing chocolate to fleck her lips as she spoke, and she swallowed quickly, before licking her lips clean and blinking up at the bot.

"Oh, attractive." He rolled his optics and grumbled.

It took all Optimus' will not to laugh as Ratchet started into all that was unhealthy about candy bars. Especially when Kit's eyes turned glazed and blank at over half of the terms he was speaking.

"Once in a while won't harm her, Ratchet. It is normal for human sparklings to enjoy sweets as treats." Optimus smirked as Ratchet growled, but immediately caved when Kit batted her eyes at him with a smile.

"Oh, check this out." Epps smirked. "She's only a kid and she knows how to get her own way. Just wait until she's older. She'll have everyone eating out of her hand." He shook his head.

"Like she doesn't already..." Graham chuckled a little.

"Thank you everyone, for everything you've done for me." She smiled at everyone, and bots and humans alike smiled back, charmed by her innocence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Barricade and Sideways had managed to scrape most of the pit-spawned wads of gum from their forms, after having a Primus-awful time chafing at it. Neither were very happy about it, either.

"That little insect whelp of a fleshling will pay for this, little slagger." Sideways snarled darkly as Barricade only mumbled his agreement. Megatron and the Fallen walked in then, causing both Mechs to straighten.

Megatron growled, watching with only minor relief as the drone returned to the base, before shooting the Mechs a dark glare, distastefully glowering at the piles of gum on the ground. "This little fleshy is proving to be a nuisance."

He removed the disk from the drone, placing it into a large computer, and everyone's optics widened in shock, hearing that Optimus Prime himself had taken full custody of the little human femme. They also didn't miss how protective _all_ the Autobots, humans, Frenzy and even Ravage himself, had gotten over her.

"How can one little flesh bag have such a hold on all of them?! It's fragging disgusting!" Starscream actually shuddered, growling.

Silently, Megatron slanted a glance at his master, who was remarkably silent. Seeing the look on his facial plates, however, he couldn't remain silent for long. "You are silent. What is going in your processor, master?"

Bone-chilling silence as the Fallen glared at the screen. Then, he decided to speak, looking directly at Megatron. "I want that blasted Prime to suffer. Both physically and emotionally. I want him to know unimaginable pain!"

Megatron nodded in agreement. "The fleshling femme. We have to think of a way to take her from him."

"Yes. Not only will he come for her, but the traitors will join him. Once we have Optimus Prime, he can watch as we offline her in front of his very optics, and he will be helpless to stop it."

Straightening in his place, Barricade walked forward, and knelt down before the ancient Fallen. "Master, may I have the honor of off-lining the femme? She stole Frenzy's obedience from me, and I would like the _honor_ of ripping her frail body apart." He all but snarled the words, his optics flashing darkly.

The Fallen shot Megatron an amused look, which was returned in kind, and nodded. "Very well, Barricade. Your wish is granted. Capture the femme, and _you_ shall be the one to offline her in front of the insufferably noble Prime."

Bowing his head, 'Cade smirked and stepped back into place. "Thank you, master."

"Now, we simply need a plan to get things moving." Megatron looked around, but a growl from the Fallen caught his attention.

"And not just any _ridiculous_ plan, my apprentice. I want a well thought out plan this time. No room for mistakes, like usual." His optics shot to Barricade and Sideways, who bowed their heads. Then he turned to Starscream, who growled angrily but bowed his own head lowly. "Understood?"

Megatron nodded, his own optics shooting to each bot warily, before returning to his master. "Yes, my master." Any plan that they came up with now would have to be better than anything they'd ever thought up before. If it was to please his master, it would have to be brilliant!

Everyone was bound and determined to make Kit cheer up. Simmons' and Galloway's words had really been a powerful blow, a full reminder of what she'd been. It was Sam and Mikaela's idea to have a game of Twister. Unfortunately, it _wasn't_ the kind of Twister most people would think of. Especially considering Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet (after much threatening and coercion), among other bots, would be playing as well.

Kit giggled as Optimus warily stepped up to the sheet with colored circles, staring at it dubiously. Of course, they were in their holographic forms. There wasn't an area big enough on the base for the Autobots to do it, and considering the fact they were made of metal... "Come on, daddy! Show 'em how it's done!" She squealed and Sam began over the rules, causing Optimus to smirk at his sparkling, blinking an optic in a wink at her. She giggled again as Ratchet grumbled in annoyance about the whole thing, and Ironhide smacked him upside the head with a smirk of his own.

"Shut it, medic." Ironhide's look turned stern. "If I have to do this, so do you. Okay, Optimus." He turned to the large bot, smirking once again. "Let me show you femmes how this is done." He looked down at the femme sparkling, who held a human-sized board in her hands, with a little spinner in the center. "Spin it, Kit."

"Okay, Uncle Hide." He ducked his head as Kit turned her eyes to the paper, glowering at Ratchet who dared to smirk at him. She spun the arrow, and nodded a second later. "Left foot, red." She watched the Holoforms as they warily stepped on the red, looking confused. "Ok, next one." She spun again, watching, as they looked around, unsure. "Right arm, blue."

Frenzy sat next to Kit, and tilted his head curiously. "Look like f-fun." He nodded as the bots' Holoform's bent awkwardly, following her directions. "Never h-had fun w-with 'Cons." He sighed a little. "Always bad t-things with 'C-Cons." He startled a little as Kit leaned over and kissed the little bot's cheek, before staring at her with wide optics.

"You're away from them now. I have you." She giggled and nodded as he hugged her, and hugged him back. She glanced over to the others, seeing their shocked looks. She raised an eyebrow and smiled as they just seemed to shrug it off before returning to her game. "Okay, next..."

Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet all had their holographic forms so tangled together; no one was sure what to do, or how to do it. They didn't even look like they could _get_ more tangled. However, that didn't mean they weren't aware as two of the three femmes suddenly adopted mischievous looks and grinned. Optimus' optics locked on Arcee as her Holoform disappeared and her bike form transformed up into her bipedal mode. Even then, she retained the mischievous look as she wheeled over. A look mimicked by Chromia, who wheeled immediately over to Ironhide.

"Time to make this interesting, right sister?" Arcee grinned coyly at Chromia, who smirked back, and Kit felt her eyes widen.

"Arcee..." Optimus watched her warily, confused. "What are you doing?" He glanced briefly at the others to see Ironhide shooting warning looks at _his_ femme, and abruptly heated as Arcee rolled closer than he could have expected.

"Femme..." Ironhide growled lowly. "Behave yourself."

Tilting her head a little, Kit watched as the femmes smirked again. "What are you two up to?"

Optics widening, Ironhide shot a look that was growing steadily more worried. "Oh, we are _so_ slagged!"

"Very much so." Optimus agreed, stiffening as Arcee slipped her long, lithe fingers into seams in his armor. He hissed, optics going wide, and cringed slightly, causing his holographic form to waver, flicker, and nearly stumble. Suddenly, his optics shot to Kit. "You don't want to see your daddy lose, do you Kit?" He was nearly pleading.

She grinned and giggled. "But you're not losing, daddy. Arcee is taking care of you."

"Oh, Primus. They're working together." His optics widened even more, and he gave a choked metallic grunt, writhing and trying to lean away from Arcee, who giggled and seemed to work even harder. He jumped a little and spun with lightning fast reflexes, grabbing the femme in his hands, and holding her tightly to them, causing both their optics to lock. They stared at each other a long moment, before Optimus slowly smirk. "Gotcha!"

Poor Arcee looked a little too shocked to speak, and blinked at him silently a moment. It seemed lost on both of them that Optimus' Holoform blinked out of sight, with the lack of concentration, leaving only Ratchet and Ironhide left in the game. However, even with Chromia distracting Ironhide, he made sure to win, beating out the CMO easily. It was a few moments before Optimus put Arcee back down and turned his attention back to his sparkling, smiling as he watched her yawning.

"Someone looks tired, don't you think?" Optimus chuckled quietly and glanced over as Arcee looked to Kit.

"I'm fine, daddy." Kit seemed to try to hide another yawn, causing Optimus to raise an optic ridge. It was when Ratchet scanned her and shot her a look that she ducked her head.

"Young femme, you are in need of recharge. You've been on the go, and had a lot happen in the last few days." He frowned at her, even though she giggled.

"Okay, okay." She glanced up at her daddy, as Frenzy took the board from her and set it aside. "Daddy, will you tuck me in?" She rubbed at her eyes and glanced over at Arcee, smiling. "You can come, too." She curled into Optimus' hand as he lowered it for her to climb into.

They returned her to her room, here she curled up under her blankets and shot them another smile. "I love you, my dearest sparkling." He rumbled softly, allowing the smaller Arcee to tuck Kit in. He smiled at the femmes, softly.

"I love you too, daddy." Kit whispered quietly, as she curled around the teddy bear. "And you too, mommy." She drifted off to sleep in front of their optics with a relaxed sigh.

Arcee's optics widened at the name, and she stared at the tiny femme for a long moment, before she glanced to Optimus. He smiled at her, and she ducked her head, smiling back, before returning her gaze to Kit. "I love you too, sparkling." She ran a servo over the little femme gently, before pulling back and wheeling away towards the door, after Optimus. He smiled at her, and they glanced down at Frenzy and Ravage who stood, waiting.

"Keep an optic on her for me, will you?" Arcee asked softly, and both ex-'Cons nodded before heading into the room, letting the door hiss shut behind them. They exchanged another look, before Arcee trailed gently after the mighty Autobot leader.

Ravage curled up, his systems on alert, while Frenzy sat next to Kit and gently pushed a lock of hair from her face. He stared down at her a long moment, before, sighing a little. "K-Kit so p-pretty." Frenzy happened to spot Kit's sketch book and looked through it briefly. Then he gave Ravage an odd expression, before shrugging it off. He curled up next to her then, and settled down into recharge, making sure she was wrapped safely in his arms.

However, during the night, Kit had awful nightmares that kept her mind flashing back to her past. Those two men kept taunting her about her horrible life before she'd met Optimus, and she moaned in pain, tossing and turning a little and causing Frenzy to waken immediately, even as Ravage peeked an optic open.

Frenzy squeezed her hand and rubbed her back, and she jolted awake with a gasp, before spotting him and rolling over to curl more into his arms. "K-Kit okay?"

"It was awful Frenzy!" She shivered and sobbed a little. "I keep remembering how mean those two men were! They won't let me get over my past! I can't help it that no one wanted me!" She shuddered a little, gasping.

He squeezed her hand again, holding her against him. "K-Kit w-wanted now." He hugged her softy and tightly, rocking her gently until she fell back to sleep. Then he eased her back down, watching the femme as she slept. "F-Frenzy like K-Kit..." He tilted his head a little, brushing her hair back out of her face again. "So m-much."

"There are two incoming signals, Prime." Lennox pointed to a radar screen, and Epps seemed to be typing quickly on another computer, eyes fixed firmly to the screen. "It looks like they're heading towards the bluff, and it's a good two hour drive from here. We need to get going _now_, if we're going to meet whoever they are."

"Any idea who it is? Friend or foe?" Ratchet sighed when the humans shook their heads. "We can leave Frenzy, Ravage and the twins here to watch over Kit, along with Bumblebee for Sam and Mikaela. That will leave us with only a limited number of troops to take with us." He frowned. "Regardless, Major Lennox is right, Optimus. We'll need to set out immediately to get there in time."

"Very well. Samuel, if you would, could you please let Kit know where we went, if we haven't returned by the time she awakens?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "I'll have a healthy breakfast all ready for her." He glanced at the medic with a wry look. "Cornflakes, milk, an apple, and _no_ sugar!" Optimus blinked at him, then at the medic. "Don't worry about it."

"Well that is impressive." Ratchet raised a doubtful optic ridge. "But we must leave now. Autobots, transform and move out!"

"Who is the leader, here?" Optimus shot him a look that was a combination of amusement and incredulous.

"Who is the one sneaking sweets to his sparkling every chance he gets?" Ratchet retorted, causing Optimus to look away and transform, repeating Ratchet's earlier order. "Yeah, I thought so." Ratchet growled a little, before transforming, ignoring the snickers he heard from the humans as they got into Ironhide.

**An Hour and a Half Later…**

Kit had been lying on her bed, her fingers gently running absently over the fabric, with tears staining her cheeks. She kept thinking about those two mean men. All they did was rub her face in her past, and it really hurt! Sniffling a little, she rubbed at her now red eyes and sighed, getting up and grabbing her sketch pad. She decided to draw Ravage (her main choice, simply for his poses).

She struggled to draw him out again, erasing when she made one leg too long, and trying to scratch out the fact his eyes were too far in the back of his head. The scowl was impossible to ignore as she realized her drawing was as bad as it was before. It was when Frenzy entered that Ravage woke up and glanced up at him.

"K-Kit okay?" Frenzy sat next to Kit, stroking her hair and looking at her with worry.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I was finally happy. I have a family, but... I'll never be free of what I am." More tears streamed down her face, and she sniffled again before wiping at them. She glanced over as the door opened again, and Sam and Mikaela walked in.

"Hey Kit..." Mikaela's voice was pleasant to the girl's ears.

"Hey Mikaela, hey Sam." They smiled.

"Whatcha doing?" Sam looked into her book, and she sighed heavily.

"Just drawing." She shrugged a little.

He nodded and smiled again. "Cool horse."

Kit turned to her drawing and made another face. "It's Ravage, not a horse." Ravage lifted his head, landing his crimson optic on the girl a moment, before curling up again.

"Oh, okay, I knew that." He grimaced, and yelped as Mikaela slapped the back of his head with a roll of her eyes. "Hey, that hurt, Mikaela!"

"Where's my daddy?" Kit looked around, frowning a little.

"He had to take some of his team. There are two new bots that are arriving really soon."

"Oh, I wish he'd taken me, too." Kit's frown turned into a pout, making Mikaela smile a little at the younger girl.

"Come on, let's go grab some breakfast, ok?" Sam gestured for the girl to follow them, before heading towards where Bumblebee waited for all of them at the door to her room.

However, as soon as they made it to the door, the base alarm began to sound, causing people in the halls to start, curse and run around wildly. Some people shouted about the Decepticons, some of the soldiers glared at Kit as they passed, mumbling about how they were probably after the trio.

One man even stopped, glowering at her darkly. "Get out of here! It's the Decepticons!" He was clearly aiming his shout at Sam and Mikaela, ignoring Bumblebee all together, before turning and running off.

Kit shrank away from the glares. She never realized anyone had any problems with her, aside from Simmons and Galloway, but clearly they did, and it really bugged her. She leaned further and further away from them, until she was almost hiding behind Frenzy, who growled. It startled her when even Ravage had his weapons out, at the ready, and both bots glared at the soldiers, urging the humans to move faster.

Suddenly, part of the base was blasted away, and everyone was screaming, ducking for cover. They quickly scrambled about, and Kit almost felt her heart stop as the familiar forms of Starscream, Barricade and Sideways became visible in the hole.

"Hide, Kit, now!" Sam screamed at her.

"But what about you guys?!"

"Go, now!" Mikaela shouted, shoving the girl back until Frenzy grabbed her hand and dragged her back into her room.

Behind her, Kit could hear Mikaela scream, and tugged to no avail against Frenzy's grip. She was forced into the closet to hide as Frenzy and Ravage stood guard, waiting, but the door remained open. She could see through her own open door that people were dying in the halls. There were blood and body parts all over, and her heart began to pound so fast, she could barely breathe. She whimpered in terror, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, as Frenzy turned and grabbed her up into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Shhhhh, K-Kit." Frenzy rocked her slightly, whispering, freezing and squeezing her to him as a loud thud rocked the ground, with equally as trembling footsteps.

"Come out, little flesh creature. If you come out now, no one will be harmed."

There was something in his voice that just _screamed_ lies. Then there was a blast, and a shout, and Kit caught a glimpse of him being sent flying. All his bravado seemed to quickly flee when the large blue and red flamed Semi pulled up and transformed, glowering at him.

"Retreat! Now!" The 'Cons quickly fled as backup arrived.

"D-Daddy." Kit whispered, her eyes lighting up. "It's daddy!" She got up, intending to run over, but Frenzy and Ravage stopped her, looking grim. "Wha-"

"Wait K-Kit."

It was then Kit noticed the two new bots. One was a bright yellow, and looked near identical to Sideswipe except for the harsh look in his eyes. The other reminded her a lot of Optimus himself, but without the pretty flames and looking much older. Then a soldier marched into her room, face stained red with blood, and eyes ablaze with fury. Before she could even move, he smacked her across the face, causing her to stumble back. New tears immediately filled her eyes and she looked at him with confusion and hurt.

"My brother! He's dead because of you, you dirty little street rat!" He snarled with disgust.

Without even thinking, Frenzy aimed his shurikens at the man, and Ravage immediately locked weapons on him as well, causing the yellow bot to snap around with quick reflexes and aim his own blasters at all three of them.

"Hey, check it out! I found two 'Cons!"

Optimus' head spun around, and his optics narrowed with a low snarl.

"Stand down, Sunstreaker. Now_._" His voice was calm, but deadly, and the yellow bot did as told without a second thought.

"The kid's a menace, Optimus!" The soldier snarled. "It's her fault the 'Cons attacked the base in the first place! They were looking for her! They made it clear they were only here for _her_! Bumblebee's been damaged, both Mikaela Banes and Samuel Witwicky have been injured, and my own brother was killed by Barricade himself! It's all her fault!"

Kit shook her head as the soldier screamed, turning and ducking back into her closet, slamming her hands over her ears as she curled up, rocking, trying not to break down.

The large bot's optics narrowed down at her. "Is this true? The 'Cons want her?" He tilted his head, staring at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's true." Skids snarled, coming up to them, glowering. "They been after her since day one!"

"She's trouble! She's a street human!" Mudflap added, with his own look of disdain.

"And you adopted it? What were you thinking?!" Sunstreaker was either not aware, or just didn't care that his twin was glaring at him darkly from behind.

"This base is a place for military personnel. Not civilians, not _sparklings_ and most certainly not the ones the 'Cons want more than anything." The new bot agreed.

"I'm with Ultra Magnus." Skids put in, frowning, and Mudflap nodded.

"She's a good sparkling." Optimus frowned at them.

"They have a point though." This time it was Ironhide, who looked worried. "Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela have been hurt. I'm receiving reports now, and it's bad. Countless soldiers have lost their lives in this one battle as well."

Optics narrowed dangerously. "So, what are you saying? I should just give her up?" There was no denying the pain in his voice. "Just like that?"

"Call Simmons or Galloway-" Half of the bots siding with Kit shot Skids a glare at even _mentioning_ those two names. "Let them toss her out, yo."

Optimus sighed heavily, looking around. He narrowed betrayed optics at Ironhide, who surprisingly couldn't meet his gaze, before staring at the younger twins, who didn't look the least bit remorseful. Sideswipe looked pained, but Sunstreaker didn't seem to notice. What would he say to her? He told Kit she could trust him, and had taken on the role of her adopted father.

Kit peeked her head out the door, having heard the conversation, and her eyes were wide with horror. Especially when Optimus didn't deny it or stand up for her. Was she hearing right? Was her own daddy really going to give in and make her leave her new home, too? Just like her foster parents?

"Prime, the base attack was a direct result of us housing that sparkling!" Magnus was getting right into Optimus' face, optics flashing angrily.

Biting her bottom lip, Kit backed up. No, it had to be a mistake. Sure, she knew the Decepticons were after her, but what could she do about it? He wouldn't really send her away, would he? She didn't mean to, but Kit whimpered a little, causing Magnus, Sunstreaker and the twins to glare at her, and Ironhide to regard her more warily. Some of their optics were so full of hatred and disgust, it startled and hurt her.

"What are _you_ looking at, squishy?!" Sunstreaker hissed darkly at her.

"Why did you say you loved me?" She looked at Optimus, who flinched. "Why daddy? Why did you do this, only to...to..." Her words cut off as Frenzy slipped a hand into hers, staring at her with pain.

"K-Kit?" Frenzy shot the newcomers a glare, and Ravage gave a feral hiss, tail twitching in agitation.

"Oh Primus," Magnus finally noticed the other two, and he groaned angrily. "We have _'Cons_ here, too?!"

"I'm sorry." Kit's heart shattered slowly when she realized Optimus wasn't standing up for her, defending her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shaking her head, she wiped futilely at her tears as the bots all but dragged everyone out of her room, arguing angrily outside. She rocked back and forth, trying to tune it out, but unable to help but listen. "I don't belong anywhere." Her voice was a soft whisper. "Not even here."

Optimus almost ripped his arm out of Magnus' grasp, spinning and slamming him into the wall hard enough to make the entire building shake. The motion startled the others, but he didn't seem to notice, glaring at the larger bot. "You are here for all of five Earth hours, and you've already managed to alienate my sparkling, and cause her distress." He growled lowly.

"She isn't even a sparkling! She's a slagging filthy human," Sunstreaker snarled, only to blink in surprise as Sideswipe growled at him with a surprisingly hostile look.

Letting the larger bot go, Optimus growled wordlessly before turning and heading towards Kit's room. It was Ironhide's words that caused him to pause and hesitate.

"Let her go, Optimus. You're way too distracted by her, it could get you killed, and we _all_ know it."

No one was aware that Kit was standing by the door, listening with a horrified look.

Kit heard Ironhide's words, and no matter how much she wanted to stay, Kit knew she couldn't. Not now. She heard those words, and her heart finally stopped. Kit didn't want her daddy to get killed because of her. She'd caused enough trouble to last a lifetime, and all she wanted was a family! She knew now, she didn't belong there as she tried to fool herself into believing. She didn't belong anymore.

"Frenzy, if I leave, will you and Ravage come with me?" She didn't want to leave them, too. They were the only ones who _hadn't_ betrayed her, they were all she had now.

"Yes, y-you friend to F-Frenzy and R-Ravage." Ravage bowed his head a little, and Frenzy looked troubled. "We never leave f-friend K-Kit."

Grabbing a brand new backpack, meant for school, Kit figured, she packed it full of food, and Frenzy's disk. She looked around, her eyes watering when she realized everything she was leaving. Kit left all the clothes. After all, she was a street urchin. Street urchins didn't _have_ nice clothes like that. She put back on her old, ratty clothes, amazed they'd let her keep them.

Then she noticed the box. She grabbed it, her hands shaking. Kit grabbed the note as well and opened the box, feeling like she'd never stop crying at the sight of the beautiful blue ring with little red flames all over it. Flipping open the note, the smile that touched her lips was a sad, bitter one.

_My dearest Sparkling,_

_You have made my life complete. I am so glad you're my sweet little one. This gift was made from my metals, so you would have a part of me with you always._

_Love you,_

_Daddy._

It didn't seem possible, but Kit began crying even harder. Outside her room, the bots were still arguing, but she put on the ring slowly, more than aware Ravage and Frenzy were watching her hesitantly. What she didn't expect was the blue bands of electricity that began to run up her arm, or the sudden pain. Then, she was airborne.

Kit was thrown across the room, where she hit her head against the wall.

"Kit!" Frenzy and Ravage ran to her side, frantic. Frenzy touched her head gently, stiffening when he pulled his hand away, his servos covered with a red lubricant.

"K-Kit! W-Wake up, p-please." He tapped her face with his good hand, and her eyes rolled a little, before falling shut and not opening again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Frenzy was going ballistic, trying to get his friend to online again. He chirped and chattered frantically in their home language, to Ravage who was sniffing at her worriedly. "R-Ravage, get O-Optimus!" Frenzy couldn't bring himself to leave Kit's side, brushing her hair back, and staring at the cut on her head.

Ravage took off and in seconds was back with Optimus and Ratchet in tow. It took a little shaking and encouragement for Kit to open her eyes, but when she did, she could see the sadness, worry, and pain in Optimus' face.

Optimus sighed in relief when she opened her eyes, but his eyes lingered sadly on the torn and filthy clothing she was wearing. He remembered the last time she wore it, and it broke his spark to see her in them once more. He had a feeling _why_, but he had to ask... "Why are you wearing this?" She'd been all nicely dressed up from her time with the girls.

"I..." Kit looked down at her clothing and paused, before looking back up again. "I was going to run away." No use lying about it. Besides, she figured it was what he wanted. "I heard those bots and Uncle Ironhide. I don't belong here. I was going to...leave."

The words were like a cannon blast and Optimus reeled in shock. "And what about how I feel? Doesn't my opinion matter?" Pain shone in his optics like a beacon.

She glanced away sadly, trying not to cry, and spoke in a broken whisper. "That one bot said you could get killed because of me. I love you; I don't want you to die." She jumped, shocked, as she was wrapped in arms other than Frenzy's and cringed at a pressure against her head.

Optimus breathed shakily, his holographic form holding her tightly in his arms. Even as Ratchet examined the sizeable lump on her head, and the blood flowing from it, Optimus stroked her hair.

"I love you." He breathed raggedly, tightening his hold on her. "Sweet sparkling, you've made me complete. I would die without you, and you wish to leave?" He leaned his head lightly on her shoulder, listening to her heart race, feeling her breathe. "I _love_ you. You're staying with me. Now, sweetspark, please change into something nice for daddy, okay?"

She nodded, sniffling. "Okay, daddy." She pulled back and stood straight as the holographic form dissipated and Optimus led Ratchet from the room to give her a little privacy. Then she began changing.

Optimus frowned at Ratchet, noticing a strange look on the medic's features. "I know that look. What's wrong?"

"I picked up on an odd energy signature on Kit that wasn't there before."

"Where was the reading located?"

"Her chest." Ratchet shook his head. "I will keep an optic on it, for you. What about those that oppose her being here?"

Optimus sighed a little. "She is mine to care for. My title as Prime should sufficiently warn those not to go against me, or be cruel to her."

"Magnus and Sunstreaker can both be pretty dense, but Sunstreaker worries me. He can be cruel." There was a warning tone in Ratchet's voice. "We will have to watch him closely."

"Yes, I know." Optimus turned as the door opened and Kit walked out, dressed in a nicer outfit, with her hair brushed.

"Better, daddy?"

He nodded, lowering his hand for her to climb on. "Yes, much better, my dearest sweetspark." He waited patiently for her to settle, before Frenzy joined her. "All secure. Shall we go outside, now?" Soon as they exited the building, the glowers Kit got from many of the soldiers and bots alike had her reeling back into Optimus' hold more, looking for security.

"U...Uncle Ironhide-"

He snorted and glared at her. "Just Ironhide. Not 'Uncle'."

Her lip quivered, but she glanced down immediately. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Her words were soft. She didn't want to anger the large bot.

It was then Optimus noticed the vehicle pulling up and growled lowly, optics narrowing at the two humans exiting it. It was bad enough a large portion of NEST had turned against them, but he didn't need to deal with these two as well.

"Why is that troublemaker still here?!" Simmons snarled as he spotted the little girl. "We heard about the attack! They were after _her_! Witwicky, his little criminal girlfriend, and his little NBE protector were all hurt because of her! Let's not even get into the soldiers who _lost their lives_ because of one homeless little pest."

"She should be thrown out, or locked up!" Galloway added darkly.

Kit gripped Optimus' thumb tightly and curled up against his chest, where he held her. Optimus glanced to the bots and humans, all glaring at her as well. Especially the one man, the one he'd almost lost control with when they dared hit his sparkling. He narrowed his eyes back at the man, until their eyes met, and the man visibly swallowed at whatever Optimus' glare held.

"You are _guests_ on this planet! You'll obey _our_ rules, Optimus Prime!"

"General Morshower gave Prime permission to have her here!" Lennox argued, red in the face as he glared around at the insubordinate men.

Fuming, Galloway spun on his heels, grabbing Simmons as they stalked back to their car. They slid in and it began driving off. Then Galloway began to smirk. "Then we'll just have to get Morshower to change his mind, won't we?" He glanced to Simmons who seemed to realize what he was planning, and both men smirked as they plotted.

**Three Days Later….**

Kit very rarely talked to anyone. When she went to try and see Sam and Mikeala, she was told she couldn't go. The higher ups who were watching over them gave her such dark looks, she nearly ran back down the hall to get away from them.

The only other Autobots who still spoke to her were the three Arcee triplets, Ratchet and Sideswipe. Even Jolt was ignoring her presence now. She had Frenzy, of course, and Ravage. They were with her always, but she felt so lonely sometimes.

It didn't help that she soon found her daddy busy with a lot of meetings all the time, but understood because he was a great leader and a Prime, which she learned was very important.

So she stayed with Frenzy and Ravage, crying. The one day Bumblebee walked in silently, hearing her soft, tiny cries, his spark went out to her. He didn't blame her at all for the attack on the base. Decepticons were devious and everyone knew that. It was then that Bumblebee noticed the blue tinted tears staining her cheeks, and he could only stare in shock.

He couldn't believe his optics. For a long moment, he wondered if Ratchet repaired something incorrectly, or if there was a new issue he'd failed to notice. He had to be malfunctioning! She couldn't really be crying energon tears, could she?

But... how was it possible for a human to cry _energon_ tears? He couldn't say a word, watching as Frenzy seemed to doze as he held her, clicking softly whenever she shifted a little. Soon, she cried herself to sleep, and Bee watched as she relaxed against him.

Shaking his head, he turned and left the room. Optimus and Ratchet _had_ to know about this.

If only Bee had noticed the optics watching her room with a cruel glint...

**Several Hours Later….**

Kit was deep in the thralls of sleep, where she kept hearing a voice calling her. It was a nice voice, oddly familiar. It kept calling to someone named 'Firefly', asking where they were, but she couldn't place it.

It was then she wrinkled her nose, a horrible smell assaulting her. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was that her bed was coated thickly with garbage, rotten food melting into her sheets. She frantically looked for Frenzy and Ravage, both of which were missing.

Then she noticed the message reading 'Do you feel at home, you smelly little fleshy?'. Ravage and Frenzy arrived, the smaller ex-'Con carrying a tray of what might have been goodies. As soon as they saw the look on her face, Ravage sub-spaced his weapons and snarled, and Frenzy dropped the tray, running to her side.

Even as Ravage clicked to Frenzy about the culprit, having picked up on the bot's scent, Frenzy snarled and gently hauled Kit out of the trash, where she collapsed on the floor. She cried, knowing then that no one would ever want her here. Not really.

Frenzy nearly hauled her out of the room, and they made their way to the main hangar, where bots were dispersed all over. Optimus was at the far side of the room, talking to Ratchet, and the twins (both sets) were on the side closer to her.

It didn't take much to figure out who was responsible for the prank. As soon as she laid eyes on the twins, both sets were smirking, except Sideswipe, who narrowed his optics and glanced at the others darkly.

"Why?!" She all but screamed up at them, catching everyone's attention. It was Magnus himself, in another portion of the hangar, who immediately noticed the energon tears. "_Why_ do you hate me so much?!"

"Yo, little smelly flesh bag. You will never belong here!" Skids snarled at her darkly, and Kit frowned, before turning and walking away from him. "Don't walk away from me, I's talkin' to you, dumb aft!"

Sunstreaker smirked then. "Watch this, I'm going to scare her." He transformed and raced forward, and Optimus stiffened as he realized what was going on.

"What is he doing?!" Ratchet hissed, immediately beginning forward.

"He's not slowing down!" Optimus felt his spark stall, and he was running before he knew it. "Kit! _KIT!_"

Hearing his voice, she turned to him, sniffling and in tears. "Daddy!" She heard a car then, moving too fast, and turned towards it. Her eyes widened in horror at the vehicle racing her way.

Sunstreaker for his own part was cursing loudly, swerving. He was trying to brake, but for some reason, his brakes weren't working. He tried to turn, but was moving too fast. Instead, his optics widened at the human femme. _"MOVE!"_

"KIT! NO!"

However, she couldn't move in time. Even as multiple people and bots cried out her name, Kit was hit and sent flying, the car fishtailing and spinning to a stop. Sunstreaker transformed, and spun towards where the femme lay. He was on his hands and knees, shaken, and tried to crawl forward to reach her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, SUNSTREAKER!" Prime had never been so enraged in his life.

"I...I didn't mean it! I was just... I just... I only meant to scare her!" Sunstreaker was in shock, and backed off immediately, noting the dangerous look in his Prime's optics.

"Daddy..." Kit groaned in agony. "I hurt."

"I didn't mean it." Sunstreaker turned to her, a new look of guilt on his features. For all his bravado, he _was_ an Autobot who valued life. "Little squishy femme."

Kit didn't seem aware of him, and Optimus blatantly ignored him. "I know sweetspark." Optimus reached a shaky hand to her face, but reeled back, using his holographic form to very gently ghost a touch across her face. "Uncle Ratchet will make you feel better." He shot a pleading glance to the medic, who nodded and was already apparently scanning her. Then he turned to Ironhide. "Sunstreaker is to be put in the brig, and as for the twins, they can clean up the mess Frenzy was kind enough to tell me they created." His optics narrowed at the twins, who were also starring in horror.

Ironhide nodded, not daring to open his mouth. His Prime was dangerous when in that mood, and the way his optics flecked red, he was close to losing it.

Ratchet carefully picked up Kit and headed for the medical bay as Optimus turned on Sunstreaker, his optics flashing darkly enough to make the bot stumble back. "You could have killed her, and she is not to be referred to as 'squishy'. She's a sentient organic with a name, Sunstreaker. Her name is Kit."

Without another word, he trekked after Ratchet, pausing only when he was aware that Magnus was following him. "What?"

"I thought you should know she was crying energon earlier." Magnus frowned a little, but nodded, before turning to leave.

Optimus sighed. "Thank you, for telling me."

Magnus turned around once more, looking truly apologetic. "I am not trying to cause problems for you, dear friend. I just... I apologize for my insolence. I will watch what is said and done from now on." He bowed his head, before heading back to the main hangar, meeting up with a confused Ironhide on the way.

"This is tearing us all apart. It's wrong." Ironhide frowned as he eyed the humans, a surprising few muttering about the girl having what came to her. It seemed the accident made people realize just how vulnerable she was, and many who were glaring at her before, were now mumbling to themselves about how wrong they'd been acting. The roar of a powerful engine caught his attention next, and he lifted his head to see a gold and black sports car racing over. "Who is that?!" His weapons immediately armed themselves, sitting on standby. "Identify yourself!"

"Vehicle reads as Cybertronian." Magnus didn't bother to keep his voice down, or try to hide his surprise.

As they watched human NEST members arming themselves, the vehicle spun in circles around them, speeding along the distant fences of the base, before disappearing around a corner.

"There were no markings, which I could see." Epps frowned, keeping his gun hoisted. "Do you think it's a 'Con?"

"Hard to tell." Ironhide's cannons whirled noisily, warningly.

"It didn't appear to want to fight, which would be a little odd if it was." The twins appeared then, catching Magnus' optics, their hands full of filthy trash and disgusted looks on their faces. Despite everything, his lip plates twitched and he firmly believed they'd gotten what they had coming to them.

"I'm not sure I understand. How could she have energon in her tears?" Optimus' voice was a whisper as his holographic self sat at the edge of her berth, content to brush the hair out of her face.

"I am not sure." Ratchet frowned as he injected something into her body. "If she had been with us for a few years, I would say there's a chance nanites from our self-repair systems got into her bloodstream. Unfortunately, she hasn't been here long enough. I just...don't have an answer for you, Optimus."

"She's human. Humans don't just start crying energon."

There was silence a moment, before a sigh. "I don't think he meant to hurt her, you know."

"It doesn't matter. She's a sparkling, and for him to even attempt to scare her in such a manner is wrong. I will not tolerate it." He watched as Ratchet tended to his daughter, mumbling about her miraculous lack of life threatening injuries.

Kit was crying silently as Ratchet worked, and both bots noticed the tears this time. Ratchet took a sample, before turning to Optimus. "I will examine this and let you know. I think I should sedate her for a while, she's had enough trauma to deal with for a while."

Frenzy and Ravage entered then, frowning. "Is F-Frenzy's f-friend okay?"

Optimus smiled sadly at the little bot. "She'll be okay, Frenzy." He began towards the door, followed by Ratchet, but turned back to Frenzy. "Watch over her."

Kit's brow was furrowed in her dreaming. However, she wasn't _dreaming_, per say. She was having flashbacks. Memories. Memories she didn't know or understand. They were all jumbled together. Then she heard that voice once more, that gentle, calming voice, which somehow dragged her mind to the surface of consciousness.

'Firefly, you need to come to me'. It was speaking gently, soothing her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Kit's eyes flew open and she sat up. She didn't know why, but she had to get to that voice.

Frenzy tilted his head a little with an odd expression. "K-Kit? W-What are y-you doing?"

"I have to go there." She didn't know where 'there' was, but it didn't matter. Her voice was low and soft as she stood, but strong and certain. "A voice...in my head... It's calling..." She quickly left the medical bay, breaking into a run. "Come on, Frenzy!"

Frenzy linked to Ravage over comm. to find and alert the two bots that had just left, before chasing after her, catching up easily and managing to snag her hand. He didn't stop her though, just followed, ignoring the stares of many of the humans and bots.

"Where's she going?" Sideswipe tilted his head a little, optics shooting to where Ravage followed them, Optimus and Ratchet hot on their heels.

**A Deserted Area…..**

Kit found a small hole in the fence lining the base and slipped through it, followed by Frenzy. They spotted the gold car, and Kit felt only a mild apprehension as she approached it. "You're the car from my dreams. I remember you." Her voice was soft, but she yelped and jumped back as the car suddenly exploded outward, transforming up into a robot.

Frenzy moved closer, to try and protect her, but the robot barely paid him any heed. "Hello, Firefly. I've finally found you."

Kit frowned in confusion, a new fear slowly gripping her. "My name is Kit, not Firefly." Behind her, she could hear the sounds of metal crashing and engines approaching, and turned to find Optimus and the others tearing through the fence.

"Optimus Prime." The distaste in his voice caused Kit to spin around, and everyone to look at the bot oddly.

"Do I know you?" Optimus tilted his head a little, before reaching for Kit. However, the other bot was faster, and smirked at Prime as he grabbed her up, causing her to shriek in alarm and pain.

"Afraid not. She belongs to me now, Prime. I'm her true guardian. I was separated from her when her femme creator hid her energy signature from me so long ago." He nearly growled the words darkly.

Kit screamed and struggled in his hold, crying out in pain whenever she moved the wrong way. "Daddy!" She reached helplessly for Optimus.

"Shhhh... It's ok, Firefly." The new bot's optics flashed. "I will take you away from _all_ of them. Especially him." He glared at Optimus.

Optimus snarled in response. He didn't know this bot, but he didn't like or trust him, either way. There was something about that bot that just seemed wrong.

"Stop calling me that!" Kit yelled, smacking on his hand. She looked into Optimus' optics, though, and could see the fear he was feeling.

"Firefly, you have your mother's spirit, and I had to quiet her, too." The bot snarled slightly, optics flashing warningly. "I had to burn out her spark. Of course, that was before I realized she'd sent you away and masked your signature."

The words caused many of the bots to stare at them in confusion.

"I'm figuring the reason I couldn't find you is because she reprogrammed your defensive systems. It must be set to have you adapt to your surroundings." He eyed her form with distaste. "And since you had to have been surrounded by humans, well, you were forced to change your shape to this disgusting, puny form to survive."

"Of course." Ratchet's optics widened. "Her programming must be degrading, or glitching."

Optics flashed to Ratchet in annoyance before turning away again. "Something must have brought it out. Something or someone you've bonded with." She hit his hand again, and he grabbed her wrist in his other, optics landing on the ring. "Oh, how sweet." No one missed the sarcasm. "The big bad Prime has a soft spot for her, and made a ring with his metals."

Optimus cringed visibly, realization setting in.

"I should thank you then, Optimus. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have found her." Then he paused. "Not that it matters, but my name is-"

"Golden Arch!" Magnus nearly busted out of the building some distance away, his yell catching everyone's attention. "LET HER GO!" He ran over quickly, glaring at the large bot.

"Ahh, no. She's mine now." Then his optics landed on Optimus. "Unless you want to fight to the death for her, Prime. I've never killed a Prime before, but I bet Megatron would pay handsomely for your head."

Kit cringed, glaring at the bot. "No! Leave my daddy alone, you slagging glitching piece of scrap metal!"

Ironhide's optics widened in shock. In fact everyone's optics and eyes widened at the words slipping from her mouth. "You know, when I say it, it doesn't sound so bad. Coming out of _her_ mouth, it sounds _very_ bad." He winced and shook his head.

Ravage slithered around behind the bot, some distance away, and his tail twitched, aiming a blaster at Golden Arch's back. He fired quickly, hitting the bot, who dropped Kit in response. Quickly, however, Bumblebee was there to catch her, and stepped back, aiming a blaster at Arch.

"I will have her." He snarled, eyeing Kit darkly. Then his optics went to Optimus. "And you as well!" Before anyone could move, he transformed and sped off.

With a whimper, Kit curled into Bumblebee's palm, until he took her to Optimus. She nearly ran into Optimus' hand, and clung to him, curling up again and rubbing at her temple a little. "He's in my head, daddy! I can't make him leave!"

"Shhhh, my sparkling." Optimus watched her with worry. He turned to Ratchet and lowered his voice. "Can you do something about that, Ratchet?" Ratchet began to scan her and he turned to Magnus. "How do you know Golden Arch?"

"He's an assassin, and from what I've gathered, is supposed to be a good one." He grumbled darkly. He approached Optimus and looked down at the girl who was curled up whimpering, her eyes shut tight. "I am sorry, little one. I've been unfair to you."

Suddenly, Kit screamed loudly, grabbing at her head. She writhed and squirmed all over Optimus' palm, shuddering now and then.

"Kit! What's wrong, sweetspark?!" Optimus asked urgently as her body began to spasm.

Ratchet scanned her again, and cursed, his optics widening. "Slag! Her body is retaining its original metallic alloy. She's... really Cybertronian." He blinked rapidly, before shaking his head. "We need to get her back to the med bay, at once!" Kit screamed once more, in the most bone chilling sound that made many cringe or wince.

Frenzy looked confused, glancing over as Ravage approached. "K-Kit is C-Cybertronian?" Frenzy jumped on Ravage's back as the cat-like ex-'Con took off after the retreating bots. "T-That why F-Frenzy like K-Kit!"

After all, humans had never held any interest for him, before her. The little ex-'Con smiled as Ravage ran towards the hangar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kit arched her back, screaming in the most agonizing pain, as Optimus, using his holographic form, held her hand tightly. Frenzy was there with them as well, watching the femme every time she convulsed in pain. Her every scream tore at the sparks of all the mechs in the room, especially that of Optimus and Frenzy, both of which knew she was in incredible pain.

"She's reverting to her original and true form." Ratchet frowned, watching as her skin shifted with cables moving, replacing her veins and arteries. Next, the bones in her body seemed to harden and turn metallic, forming a most basic protoform before his very optics.

"I've never heard of this before. A Cybertronian turning human and then returning to their natural state." Optimus frowned as he tightened his hold on the femme's hand.

"Whoever her creators were, they included a special defensive programming into her systems. It seems it was set up for her to adapt to her surroundings, whatever they might be. Completely. In order to mask her signal and protect her." Ratchet frowned as he attempted to gently hold the femme down. "It was highly possible it may have been to protect her from that so called guardian 'Golden Arch'." He winced, along with the other bots, as Kit let out another painful scream.

"Daddy! Please, make it stop!" She whimpered, screaming again. Tears stained her cheeks as she turned to Optimus. Then she turned to Ratchet, writhing on the table. "Uncle Ratchet!"

"Is there nothing you can do?" Optimus' voice was pained and quiet as his bipedal form hovered over the small femme.

"Yes, I can sedate her. It will not block out all of the pain, but it will make her transformation much easier on her body." He gently injected a syringe into her arm, and almost immediately they could see the effect, as she settled down, her eyes dropping shut and her breathing evening out.

Optimus gently caressed Kit's face, his spark pulsing hotly with pain and emotion like he'd never felt. Ratchet turned to Optimus, and sighed, knowing how upset his leader was because of the pain his adoptive sparkling was in. He didn't miss the fact that once she changed back into her base Cybertronian form, it would change things for them all, but right now, Optimus needed to relax before his spark gave out on him.

"Why don't you spend some time with Arcee or one of the other bots for a while?" He worked hard to keep his face straight, as Optimus raised an optic ridge at him, and said nothing. "I will notify you when her changes are complete."

Optimus nodded, and vented hard, turning to leave the room. He found Arcee waiting just outside the medical bay door, and startled, seeing all the bots and a few select humans waiting there as well.

"Optimus..." Magnus' optics were grim, as was his expression. "We need to talk. Golden Arch wasn't lying when he claimed himself guardian over Kit. His class _were_ guardians over sparklings, and of their families. There has to be a malfunction in his systems somewhere, they are generally good bots and don't just kill creators or threaten sparklings for no reason."

"He openly admitted to killing her creators; why would he admit to it, if he didn't do it?" Ironhide frowned, glancing briefly to the medical bay doors before turning to Ultra Magnus again. "You _did_ say he was an assassin, didn't you?"

"I don't honestly know what's going on," Magnus admitted. "I did some checking and there is an assassin with the name GoldenArcher. I don't understand why this bot is trying to make us feel he's dangerous, unless he has some sort of injury, or illness. But he was a guardian at some point, and they don't harm their charges."

"He also threatened our Prime." Sideswipe added with a growl.

"I am telling you, Optimus, something isn't right with him. He would never kill the creator or threaten the sparkling. It goes against his base core programming."

Optimus sighed and his optics dimmed briefly. "Very well then, we have to find out the truth and learn exactly why he's acting the way he is." When his optics brightened, he turned to Magnus. "We will keep on this and find out what is going on. We have to for the sake of my sparkling." He then glanced to Arcee. "We will do what we must. We are Autobots."

"Sir, what about Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe stiffened, his optics landing on the ground as Jolt spoke up almost hesitantly.

"He stays in the brig for now. Let him think about what he's done. He was careless and injured my young one." His optics flashed, and Optimus nearly snarled the words angrily, causing a lot of the bots to back a step away. "He also put innocent humans in danger with his recklessness. Even if he'd somehow missed Kit, he could have easily killed another. It's inexcusable."

"Yes, sir." Jolt bowed his head and stepped back as well.

Optimus started down the hall, but his optics caught Arcee's with a pleading look. She hated seeing the pain he was in, torn between everything going on, and nodded slightly as she took to following him. He clearly wanted to talk, or at least not to be alone, and she could honor that. He already had enough to deal with; his brother, the Fallen, the humans both good and bad, his sparkling, and let's not get into the twins, mainly Sunstreaker.

Optimus sat at his desk, his face almost buried in his hands. As soon as the door had shut, he'd begun spilling his troubles. He clearly hadn't meant to rant, but it came out before he could stop it, and once the flow of words had begun, there was no ending them. Arcee simply listened quietly, patiently.

"I can't even trust my own men to do right by her. I can't believe Sunstreaker would be so _careless_! He could have offlined her!" He huffed and breathed heavily. "I have come to love that little sparkling, and life has already put her through more than I would wish on anyone. I loved her when she was human, and I love her now."

Arcee remained quiet, just listening.

"I do not like the fact that some of the humans here were so quick to condemn her. The cruelty on this planet bothers me, Arcee. It truly does." He put his hands over his optics in an all too human gesture.

She got up and walked over to her leader, her spark breaking to see the pain he was clearly in. "Optimus, you have made the difference in that sparkling's life. You are her 'daddy' now, and she loves you."

"Yes. But now I must also deal with her malfunctioning guardian. It seems there is never a shortage of issues on this base." Optimus frowned.

"We will deal with these problems as they come to us." Arcee placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, brushing her servos over the armored plating there in a gesture meant to be soothing. "Besides, we are so over the older brother threat. I believe the human saying is 'Stick a fork in him, because he's done'." She smiled, her servos spreading out, and slipping into the thick cables running up the side of Optimus' throat.

He jerked at the movement, optics fluttering open wide, and coughed nervously. Another human habit he seemed to develop, but it worked, as Arcee nearly recoiled from him, and they could both hear their cooling fans switch on with the sudden increase in internal temperatures.

She wheeled away a bit, and his optics fell on her, really taking in her new pink form. Somehow, the oddly bright yet soft color seemed to suit her, shining brightly and hugging her feminine curves in all the right ways.

"Sir?" Arcee ducked her head a little, noticing that he was staring at her intensely.

"Yes, Arcee?" Optimus' voice was distracted, as his optics briefly roamed over her body, of their own accord.

"I was just saying that I believe Kit will grow to be a beautiful femme." She cleared her throat a little, her body burning up from the sheer intensity of his stare. "And I think Frenzy may already have a little crush on her."

"Yes..." He nodded, his voice a whisper. "You are a beautiful femme..."

"Sir?" Arcee's optics widened, though she was preening inside. "You think I'm beautiful?" She couldn't resist the grin.

"What?!" Optimus jumped, jerking harshly, and tore his optics off her. "What? Who has a crush on who?!" He moved sharply, and the chair buckled beneath him, sending him crashing to the ground and landing on his aft hard enough to rattle the building.

"Oh my Primus, are you ok?!" Arcee's optics had widened even more and it looked like she wanted to laugh, but just as she was wheeling over to offer him a hand up, the door opened with a hiss, startling her and sending her crashing down on top of the bot.

Both bots just stared at each other, cooling fans going at top speed. The huff at the door had them turning towards the sound, though.

"What are you doing?" Ironhide had his head tilted, his optics glinting mischievously.

"Nothing!" Arcee almost leapt off Optimus and then got up with his help. She was a little jumpy, but a smile touched her lip plates anyways.

"What were _you_ two doing?"

"Nothing." Optimus' tone was flustered, and he shot a warning look at the weapons specialist.

"Sure you weren't." Ironhide snickered lowly, causing both bots to get even more flustered.

"Permission to go see Kit, sir?" Arcee shot a pleading glance to Optimus, who chuckled slightly, before nodding.

"Why are you being so formal, femme?"

"Shut it, Hide. We were doing nothing wrong." Optimus narrowed his optics at Ironhide as Arcee rolled out of the room, and his optics narrowed even more as Ironhide began to laugh so hard, he actually _snorted_. "And what's so funny, Ironhide?"

There was a moment of silence as Ironhide seemed to get control of himself. "Nothing, sir. I just find your antics with Arcee funny."

"'Antics'? Did you just say my 'antics'?" Optimus' optics narrowed further. "Do I go around, finding your 'antics' with Chromia amusing?"

"No sir." Ironhide snorted in amusement, chuckling darkly. "But that's probably because she'd kick your aft for mocking her, if you did."

Growling, Optimus headed for the door, only to be blocked by Skids and Mudflap. "Can we talk to ya, boss bot?" Skids spoke up sheepishly, head hung low.

"Very well." Venting deeply, Optimus turned to Ironhide. "Go ahead and get Lennox and Epps. I'll meet you in the medical bay." Ironhide snorted once more, and Optimus reared back his foot and booted the bot in the aft on the way back, causing 'Hide to break into laughter as he stumbled off. "Smartaft." He grumbled, turning to walk back to his desk.

Kit's eyes shot open as she screamed in blinding agony, and Ratchet appeared in seconds, grabbing her hand and holding it "It hurts! Uncle Ratchet, it hurts!" She couldn't help but scream again.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd stay in stasis, youngling. I am not giving you a sedative for nothing. Now you _must_ stay asleep, okay? Your changes need to finish. You don't want to make your Uncle Ratchet cranky, okay?" He was clearly trying to make the femme smile.

"You're always cranky, Uncle Ratchet." Kit's voice turned weary and pained as he injected her with another sedative, this time a stronger one.

"Always cranky my aft." He muttered as she fell into recharge, and Frenzy snickered at his side. Spinning on the small bot, Ratchet's optics flared. "What was that?" Frenzy jumped at the unspoken threat and jumped behind Ravage, as Ratchet reached for a nearby wrench.

"F-Frenzy being g-good!"

"Yes, well... see to it Frenzy stays that way." Ratchet mumbled darkly.

Frenzy peeked around from behind Ravage at the Cybertronian femme. Her changes were nearly complete and he was startled to see what she looked like. "F-Frenzy like K-Kit, and now K-Kit will be back to C-Cybertronian. F-Frenzy can merge with K-Kit, yes?" He tilted his head a little, hope ringing clear in his voice.

"If she feels the same way, and when she becomes a suitable age, yes."

Frenzy reached a hand towards Kit, and took in her new looks. Her body had reverted back to a slender feminine protoform, with dark grey metals. She was rather small, and still just a youngling coming from sparkling age. Frenzy found himself worried about the guardian, as well as the others. How would people take to her being Cybertronian?

"W-What about g-guardian?"

Ironhide walked in through the open door with Lennox perched on one shoulder and Epps on the other. "No one will allow that oversized garbage can to touch Kit, all right?" His change of attitude was both startling and not. He'd been one against her being there before, but now that everything had been revealed...

Frenzy couldn't help but feel concerned for Kit. She was his friend. She was more than his friend. There was this funny stirring in his circuits whenever she was around. It confused him mostly because he'd never felt that way before, and didn't know how to process it. He'd never merged with another.

Of course, Megatron didn't really encourage love in his ranks. He felt it was a weakness and wanted no part of it. Frenzy wondered if Ladiesman217 would talk to him about the wonderful, strange world that was love and caring. Bumblebee _was_ supposed to bring Sam and his mate back to the base soon. He'd ask then, and hope the humans could help him.

**One Hour Later…..**

Optimus received the call and returned to the medical bay, only to be rushed as soon as the door opened. A little metallic youngling came rushing out with familiar optics, clicking and whirling like she'd been speaking the language all her life, and ran into his hands, causing him to laugh happily as he picked her up.

"Sweet spark!" He couldn't express how wonderful it was to finally be able to pick her up in his real hands, and not have to rely so heavily on a holographic form. Kissing her cheek plates, he smiled joyously at her.

"Oh look how pretty you are, sweetling." Arcee cooed, walking over with a smile. Kit grinned impishly at them both, clicking at Optimus.

"Daddy!"

"She looks just like any other youngling." Optimus was amazed as he hugged her tighter, stroking a hand down her back. "Were there any problems with the change?"

"No, except for her awakening early from the sedative."

Ratchet raised a single optic ridge as Kit scrunched up her nose plating, and made a face, causing both Arcee and Optimus to laugh at the cute image. "I don't like needles, Uncle Ratchet." She pouted. "You were being a bad doctor bot!"

"I am not a bad doctor, youngling." Ratchet huffed darkly, before spinning a glare on Optimus, who was chuckling even more. "And _you_ don't start with me, or I'll offline your 'fun parts'."

Arcee's optics widened, then narrowed dangerously. "You could die for that." She growled, before freezing cold at the wide-opticed stare both mechs were giving her. "Oh Primus, did I just say that out loud?" With a groan, she slapped a hand over her optics and shuddered a little.

Kit looked at all three bots with confusion. "What 'fun parts', Daddy?" The mechs froze, and Arcee snorted at the panicked looks on their faces.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older, sweetness. Those two mechs would probably mess it up anyways." Arcee giggled. "The last thing I bet either of them want to talk about, was a Cybertronian version of 'the birds and the bees'."

Kit's optics widened with realization. "Um...never mind. I'm cool... I'm..." She froze, mid-sentence and all three bots turned to see her optics going distant.

"Kit?" Optimus called lightly, worriedly.

**(Flashback)**

A femme was leaning over her, placing her inside a small capsule-like object. There was a terrified, pained look in her blue optics.

"Firefly, remember me, my dear sparkling. Golden Arch will find you, just give him time." Her voice was soothing, reassuring. The femme left a small kiss on her cheek, before pulling back and hitting a button, closing something over the capsule.

**(End of Flashback)**

Kit's optics focused again, and she shook her head, facing Ratchet, Arcee and Optimus with bright optics. All the bots were panicking and she frowned a little. "I...I saw a femme. I think...she was my creator. She... She told me not to forget her and called me Firefly. Then she said Golden Arch would find me, but she didn't sound scared."

Arcee and Ratchet glanced at each other worriedly.

"That would mean... He was good at one point." Ratchet murmured quietly.

"According to Ultra Magnus, he is good. He figures something set the guardian off, and is malfunctioning his systems somehow." Optimus informed the others, watching as Kit remained silent.

"We better let everyone see her now." Ratchet sighed and tapped his head. "I've been getting internal comms asking about her."

"Come on, youngling." Optimus settled the little femme closer to his spark, before leading the others out of the medical bay and immediately becoming the center of attention.

"Hey, Optimus, what's up? How's Kit?" Epps waved as he hollered up at the large bot.

"Hey there!" Kit waved down at everyone with a giggle, before glancing in wonder at her new, metallic limb. She noticed how everyone startled, and realized they must have recognized her voice, even with the tiny overtone to it.

Ultra Magnus walked up to Kit almost hesitantly. She curled more into Optimus' hold in fear, even as he sighed, reaching to gently touch her facial plates.

"Little one, I was wrong to hurt your feelings so badly, and I was wrong about you not belonging on the base with us." He bowed his head slightly, before offering a stiff, awkward smile. "Sometimes us grown up bots can be a little silly at times, and it takes cute little younglings like you to wake us up." A smile touched her lip plates as she gazed up at him with big blue optics, and his smile softened in response, becoming more genuine.

"I ain't apologizin' to her!" Skids snapped childishly, folding his arms over his chest as he and his brother approached.

"I did say 'grown up bots', so obviously you two don't count." Magnus shuttered his optics with a sigh, and shook his head.

"That's cold, Magnus!" Mudflap grumbled, even as Bumblebee pulled up with Sam and Mikeala.

Before anyone could mutter a word, Frenzy scrambled over to Bumblebee and hopped around at Sam's feet. "Sam, F-Frenzy need h-help. W-Will y-you help F-Frenzy?" He asked excitedly, his stuttering made worse with his excitement.

"Uh, okay, I'll try to." Sam gave Mikeala a helpless shrug, before yelping as Frenzy suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him across the hangar, out of Kit's hearing range. Well, he _tried_ to, but Sam kept fighting him. "Hey, wait! Where are you taking me? What about Mikeala?!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Tall f-fleshy m-mate may come." Mikeala smirked and sauntered over, making good use of those long legs as she followed the two across the hangar.

Bumblebee turned to Ratchet and tilted his head inquiringly.

"Don't look at me, I'm just the medic!" Ratchet snapped darkly, before glancing over again.

In fact, Frenzy and Sam were immediately the center of attention for every bot and human in the hangar, though none of them seemed to realize it. Mikeala was all too aware, smirking briefly up at Optimus, before turning her attention to the frantic former 'Con.

"So... What's up, Frenzy?" She smiled at him, sitting next to Sam as Frenzy paced across from them.

"F-Frenzy likes f-friend K-Kit, and wants to m-merge with h-her." He tilted his head as his legs danced excitedly.

Mikeala saw the way his legs danced around, and had the funny impression of a Cybertronian peepee dance. Before she could bust out laughing, she shook her head and cleared her throat. "Merge?" She locked eyes on his optics, refusing to look at his spazzing legs.

Frenzy nodded quickly, legs still going at it. "S-Sparkmates f-forever."

Her eyes widened, and Sam nodded in understanding. "Ohhh okay, I understand. So you... have feelings for Kit, right?"

"Y-Yes, F-Frenzy never h-had feelings b-before as D-Decepticon. M-Megatron never allow it. S-Said it was w-w-weakness."

Wrinkling her nose, Mikeala hissed slightly. "He's a big, sparkless jerk! Love is the most powerful thing on Earth. There are many different kinds of love, though, but you obviously love Kit in the 'forever yours' kind of way. So I'm thinking, you want advice, right?" She pushed Sam off to the side, causing him to fall on his butt on the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He grumbled, getting up and standing next to her.

"Y-Yes please. F-Frenzy would l-like." Frenzy nodded at Mikeala, glancing only briefly to Sam.

"Then _I'll_ tell you what you need to know." Frenzy nodded again, chittering excitedly. "First, don't ever be afraid to let Kit know how you feel. Human femmes and robot femmes are not so different. We still like to be told nice things, and to be told we're loved." She shot a glance to Sam, who's jaw dropped. "Do little things to show that you love her."

"G-Gifts, too?"

"Well... sometimes that's nice, but you don't need to always give a femme a gift. Sometimes just giving her a flower, or telling her how you feel about her is enough."

Sam's eyes narrowed in insult. "I always tell you I adore you!"

She turned a venomous look on him. "All the time we've been together now, and you haven't told me once that you love me." She retorted darkly.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was waiting for the best time to say it."

Her look soured. "Sure you were, Sam."

Sam glanced up then, briefly noting all the bots were transfixed on them. Clearing his throat nervously, he suddenly straightened. "Do you?"

"Do I what, Sam?"

"Love me. Do you love me?"

She smirked suddenly, raising an eyebrow his way. "Maybe. Maybe not." She cried out with laughter as Sam launched himself at her, going for a kiss.

"See Frenzy, naughty femmes get punished." He tickled her feverishly, causing her to squirm against him.

"N-Naughty femmes. B-But K-Kit not naughty."

Ratchet scanned Sam and sighed, shaking his head. "He's going to start up again. Pheromone levels are rising." Walking over, he growled down at Sam. "Samuel James Witwicky! None of that now, tossing about in front of us. Keep _that_ private and out of youngling view! Slagging humans, always jumping each other like petro-rabbits."

Kit chirped wildly to her daddy, purring when he held her tighter in response. "Are they playing?" She tilted her head a little, pointing to the two human teens.

"Yes, sweetness, they are." She tilted her head once more, this time in his direction, and he raised an optic ridge. "What is it, sweet spark?"

"Do you and mommy play too?" Her question was completely innocent, but Optimus seemed to spasm almost, optics widening and brightening beyond anything anyone had ever seen. He suddenly seemed quite flustered.

"K-Kit, we ah...you know..." He was doing a rather impressive impression of Frenzy at that moment, stuttering and stammering helplessly. He shot Arcee a look then. "A little help, please?"

She blinked, her own optics wide and bright, and abruptly stumbled into her sister. "I..."

Kit looked between them, then began to giggle. Her optics had a mischievous glint in them, and she clapped her hands excitedly as the two bots stumbled over their words and shot helpless glances at each other.

To distract his sparkling, Optimus began tickling her, making her wiggle and giggle. She gripped his hands, trying to make him stop, and he blinked at her strength, glancing briefly to Ratchet. "She's strong for a youngling." He noticed, before resuming his tickling, despite her protests.

Leaning down, he kissed her cheek and snuggled her close, smiling contentedly as she purred in response. "My silly little youngling." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Kit."

"I love you too, daddy. And you too, mommy." She held his fingers close to her spark, settling down happily as she began to really take in that she had a true family now.

Tires squealed as Golden Arch skidded to a sudden stop, transforming as he did so. Then he dropped to his knees, and cried out as pain shot through him, his hands coming to his head. "Firefly! Please, forgive me my sparkling." He whispered, his optics flashing from blue to an eerie amber as a shadow suddenly loomed over his form.

"Attitude: incorrect." The monotonous voice sounded, and Golden Arch screamed again. "You are a killer now."

"No! I'm a guardian! I've killed no one!"

A second large, purple bot reached down and grabbed Golden Arch, lifting him off the ground. "This behavior is unacceptable! You will _take_ the youngling and bring her to _me._" There was an eerie calm in the tone, and Golden Arch found himself drawn towards it. "You will do as I tell you." The crimson optic focused, and Golden Arch's optics widened, flashing briefly, before returning to an eerie amber color.

All of a sudden, Golden Arch went limp.

"What is your purpose?"

"I am to take Firefly away from Optimus Prime, and force his hand. He is to be made to attempt to retrieve her at the Decepticon base, Master Soundwave."

With a slow nod, the second bot that was Shockwave put the bot back on his feet, and the edge of his lips turned up in a menacing smirk. "Acceptable."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Megatron and the Fallen were waiting impatiently for their daily report from their warriors, when an unexpected visitor startled both of them. The large, purple bot with only a single optic walked into the room.

"Where have you been, Shockwave?" Megatron snapped darkly, surprised to see the mech and a little put out he arrived after the battles. Not to mention, he was already in a foul mood, having not yet come up with a suitably impressive plan for his master.

"Shockwave has found some interesting news for his masters." Optics glinted, and suddenly, Shockwave was the center of everyone's attention. "Human sparkling is not human, but cloaked Cybertronian youngling. Soundwave and Shockwave found her guardian. He refused us at first, but Soundwave made him see things our way."

Megatron's and the Fallen's optics lit up at the news, and they exchanged an intrigued look.

"She belongs to creators Shockwave offlined many Earth generations ago. The femme creator let her escape in a pod from Cybertron. The guardian is her protector but Soundwave has given the Autobots cause not to trust him. He will take youngling away from Prime by force, and will bring her here. Target Optimus Prime will come for her."

Both the leaders straightened, pleased. "Very good, Shockwave. This plan was well thought out, I am pleased." Megatron nodded, too momentarily impressed to be put off. The Fallen smirked evilly.

Bending to one knee, Shockwave bowed his head deeply towards them both. "Shockwave lives only to serve you."

"If she's a Cybertronian, how'd she disguise herself?!" Barricade's optics were narrowed and he almost snarled the question.

"Answer: Defensive programming installed and engaged before Shockwave could get to the sparkling."

"When I have Optimus Prime, I will make him beg for death. But it will not come. Torture will not stop until his spark fades on its own." The Fallen was smirking darkly, optics flashing evilly.

Megatron smirked at the thought of his brother's bleak future, and cast a glance at his clearly pleased master. That was all he needed to make him relax, to know they'd soon have everything they wanted.

Kit was recharging peacefully in her father's arms, her little form curled into the divot down the center of his chest. His hands were placed protectively over her little form as she slept on unaware. Then, her optics onlined, and she jolted ever so slightly, peering up at the massive form below her.

She didn't even try to fight the smile, drawing her servos over his chest plates, to the windows, drawing little figures on them. Shifting a little, she glanced up again as his hand tightened over her.

"Kit?" His optics onlined, and he lifted his head to look down at her.

"Hi daddy." She clicked and chirped, stirring and settling as he ran a servo over her back and helm. Her clicks turned into purrs and she offlined her optics, returning to the peaceful world of recharge.

Optimus smiled sadly down at the little youngling who'd seen far too much pain for her age, and continued to stroke her back as she recharged happily.

**Several Hours Later…..**

Kit found her daddy had gotten up early, somehow leaving her on her own little bed while not disturbing her rest with his movements. She didn't think much of it, he always seemed busy with meetings to go to. He was a Prime after all, and a leader.

Slipping off the bed, she snuck out of the room and wandered around a bit, before finding herself standing just outside the brig. Sunstreaker's face flashed across her processor and she steeled herself. She had a mission. She wanted to know why he hated her so much. Granted yes, the Decepticons struck the base in search of her, but otherwise she'd never done anything to him!

She couldn't help who and what she was.

It didn't help she hated the thought of being... well, hated. It was painful. It hurt. A lot. So she walked into the surprisingly unguarded brig and spotted Sunstreaker sitting in a cell, staring distractedly at the far wall.

There was an expression of pain on his facial plates, and she stared at him a moment, before walking over to the bars and sitting down, the movement catching his attention.

He looked at the tiny little Cybertronian femme and blinked in surprise. "Who are you?"

She stared at him sadly for a moment before clicking. "Kit."

He jolted a little, optics brightening and widening, before he seemed to shake off the expression. He moved closer to the bars, sitting against the wall on the other side and watching her thoughtfully and sadly. "How are you Cybertronian now?" The tone of his voice was odd to her, and she tilted her head a little.

She continued to stare at him sadly. Her spark still hurt at the thought he might hate her.

Frenzy slipped in then, approaching Kit and sitting next to her, causing her to jolt in surprise. "K-Kit was always C-Cybertronian. S-Special programming m-made her blend in with her s-surroundings."

Kit watched as Frenzy easily conversed with the bot who could have easily killed her, before sighing and turning to Sunstreaker. "Why do you hate me?"

He blinked at her silently.

She frowned.

Sighing heavily, Sunstreaker shook his head. "I don't hate you, femme." She never took her optics off him, and he seemed to take that as a cue to continue. "I... I went too far. I never meant to hurt you." He sighed and shook his head. "I have never seen Optimus so angry like that before. I... I only wanted to frighten you, but my brakes failed. I truly never wanted to hurt you, Kit. I know I will be punished for this, just... forgive me for hurting you." He bowed his head and shook it, startled at a gentle touch to his face. When he glanced up, Kit was smiling sweetly at him, her little servos gently tracing his cheek.

"I forgive you." She whispered slightly, and Sunny watched her with his optics misting.

Neither of them were aware as Ironhide and Optimus walked in, stopping and staring in shock at the scene before them. Optimus stiffened, optics narrowing, until he took in the lack of hostility and tension in the air.

Sunstreaker watched her silently, an odd look in his optics as she got to her foot pads. She turned to leave, and startled at seeing Optimus and Ironhide watching them warily. "Daddy!" She squealed and ran towards Optimus, whose optics softened as he bent and picked her up, holding her close to him, along with Frenzy.

"Hi daddy!"

"What are you doing here, sweet spark?" He tilted his head, flashing Sunstreaker a curious glance, only to see the mech's head down, blocking the expression on his face.

"I was talking to Sunny. I forgave him for what he did, daddy." She smiled up at him, happily. Then, all of a sudden, she was crying out in agony, writhing sharply in Optimus' hold. Ironhide spun to her, and Sunstreaker leapt up against the bars as he watched with wide optics as Kit screamed and thrashed.

"Kit! What's wrong?!" Optimus didn't even wait for an answer, spinning and cradling her close to his chest as he ran to the medical bay, bursting into the room and clearly scaring Ratchet half to death. "Something's wrong with her!" As if to prove his point, Kit screamed again.

Ratchet made a quick scan and hissed, before gently giving Kit something to help with the pain. "She's growing once again, Optimus." He gently took the femme and placed her on the berth, leaving room for Frenzy to hop up next to her.

"I thought you said she was finished changing?" Optimus watched as Frenzy sat next to Kit.

Ratchet watched as Kit seemed to have a small growth spurt, squirming and hissing despite the sedative and painkiller. "I do not understand this anymore than you do." He loosened the armored plates around the cables and cords, giving them more room and lessening the painful pressure Kit had to be feeling. "It seems whatever happened to this programming her creators added in her systems, it's causing some form of malfunction. Or perhaps it's causing her body to overcompensate for something, causing these growth spurts. She is still rather small for a Cybertronian femme at the age she is. I cannot be certain what is happening just yet. I will need to continue to monitor the change, to make sure she is all right."

However, as sedated and quiet as Kit appeared on the outside, inside, her processor was resurfacing old memories. She was seeing Golden Arch, but he was very different from the one she met only recently.

**Kit's Memories; Flashback…..**

Golden Arch smiled and picked Kit up, twirling her around and making her chirp and chatter happily at him. He ran a servo over her face and had such a sad smile on his.

"Play now?" She chirped happily, innocently.

"Yes, we play now." He nodded a little.

Suddenly, everything changed, and Golden Arch's face was replaced by that of an evil looking cyclops bot, with only one optic. Kit was crying out in terror and thrashing as he reached for her...

**End of Flashback…**

Ratchet held her down the best he could, without harming her, hearing her whimper and cry out as she thrashed. Even Frenzy was trying to help hold her still so Ratchet could tend to her better.

"Keep her down!" Ratchet injected her with a stronger sedative, checking on her vitals as he did so.

"What is w-wrong with f-friend K-Kit?!"

"I am not sure, Frenzy. She's growing more, it seems. I thought her process was finished, but obviously it wasn't." Suddenly, Kit onlined violently, shaking and crying. Both Ratchet and Optimus tried to calm her down, as the sedative slowly filtered through her systems. Ratchet held her to the berth and Optimus held on to her hands tightly, trying to help soothe her. Unfortunately, her crying and shaking caused something in her system to snap and she offlined again, going into emergency stasis lock.

To say Optimus was upset would be putting it mildly. Arcee wheeled into the room, took one look at what was going on and immediately took her place at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. She was worried for both Kit and Optimus, the latter looking to be in about as much pain as Kit's screams confirmed her to be in.

"Optimus, you will need to seat yourself while I treat Kit. Arcee, please take him over there." Ratchet gestured absently towards a chair across the room.

She nodded, urging the massive leader over and down into it, standing next to him. Almost absently, Optimus slipped his hands into hers, holding them tightly as he trembled, and his optics going back to Kit almost by instinct.

"Primus, please let her be okay." He shivered, feeling it as Arcee squeezed his hand

"I do not understand this." Ratchet frowned, hissing, as Kit continued to thrash impossibly, crying out in pain. "Even in stasis she appears to be feeling incredible pain."

To say Optimus was a nervous wreck was an understatement. He squeezed Arcee's hand again, his systems working beyond safe limits and his body straining. Arcee glanced over, and she watched as Optimus' optics dimmed dangerously, an odd sound escaping him. "She'll be okay, you'll see." She ran her servos over the back of his hand.

He nodded, and Arcee's spark broke at the sight of the pain he was in. "I hope you're right, Arcee. She doesn't deserve all this, you know. It's just not fair to her, she's been through enough. The poor youngling." Shuttering his optics, he took a deep breath. "Primus, please, help her."

**Kit's Mind…**

Flashing faces of a cyclops bot flashed in her processors over and over. The two evil robots that seemed oddly familiar, both wanting to kill her daddy. Kit saw the bots who plotted against Optimus, torturing him. She saw her daddy's precious energon pouring from wounds and trickling from his mouth. The agony he was in, shining in his optics. She also saw Barricade torturing her right in front of Optimus, who kept yelling in anger and pain.

**End of Flashback….**

Suddenly, Kit onlined, screaming in terror. "Daddy, no!" She convulsed wildly as Ratchet grabbed her immediately.

"Kit!"

"Optimus," Ratchet glared at the Autobot leader. "Please, stay back. Kit... It's Uncle Ratchet; I need you to calm down, sweet spark. You're safe, youngling." Ratchet's voice was urgent as he held her lightly and Kit slowly onlined her optics, looking up at her adoptive Uncle's optics.

"I...I saw things..." She grimaced in pain.

"What did you see, Kit?" Ratchet spoke softly, but wasn't all that surprised when her optics darted past him to her father, and widened. He nodded lightly to Optimus when their optics connected briefly.

"Daddy! I want my daddy!"

Optimus didn't even hesitate, almost running to her as she reached for him. "Daddy's here, sweet spark."

"I saw things! They flashed in my mind. Faces and things." Her optics misted.

Frowning a little, Optimus scooped her up and held her to him gently. "What did you see?"

"A monster with one optic. And then there were those two robots who wanted to kill you, daddy. You were hurt really bad, losing energon with so many wounds all over. And Barricade was hurting me right in front of you." Kit's optics misted even more, and she breathed deeply, shaking in panic.

"You're safe here, Kit." Optimus kissed her cheek plates lightly and stroked her back.

"Optimus, may I speak with you a moment?" Ratchet was frowning as he moved to the door of the medical bay.

"All right, just give me a second." The great Autobot leader nodded, before turning to Arcee. "Arcee, would you mind sitting with her?" She nodded, and he gently handed his youngling over to her hold before moving to join Ratchet.

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"She is describing Shockwave, and I don't like these images she's getting. Seeing the both of you getting tortured?" Ratchet sighed and paused, before shaking his head. "I have heard of certain Cybertronians that could receive bits and pieces of the future in visions, but it usually only manifests when they get older." There was an almost fearful look about Ratchet's facial plates, his optics wide.

"What are you saying?"

He frowned. "It's very rare when younglings receive this from either one of their creators."

"Ratchet, would you just tell me already?!" Optimus barely resisted shouting, just to keep from frightening Kit.

"Younglings rarely survive this ability, if their processors receive it when they are so incredibly young."

Optimus' optics widened in terror and pain. "You're wrong, Ratchet. She's a strong youngling, she will be fine." His tone was nearly a growl, and he shook his head, ignoring Ratchet's look. "I don't want to hear another word. Kit will be fine!" He turned on his heels and marched back into the medical bay, leaving Ratchet looking after him with a heavy spark.

In truth, the medic was worried about them both.

Golden Arch was in bipedal mode, and hidden well as he surveyed his surroundings. However, as he sat looking around, he felt a pull in his spark. He felt something was wrong. He was... doing something wrong. He wasn't supposed to be doing anything that would hurt the femme youngling. He was supposed to protect her. Why couldn't he stay focused on that? What was wrong with him? Why were his processors so filled with hatred for the Autobots, focused mostly around Optimus Prime himself?

"Oh, Firefly. What's wrong with me?" Golden Arch hissed and held his head. "Why can't I focus?!"

It was then that Golden Arch became aware of an approaching Cybertronian signal, and his head snapped up, spotting Ultra Magnus heading straight for him in vehicle mode. He tried to transform and take off, but Magnus was on him, transforming into bipedal mode and grabbing his arms before he could move.

"No you don't! I want some answers."

The guardian snarled lowly as his optics flashed back and forth, blue to amber and back. He struggled against Magnus' hold but couldn't get free.

"You are a guardian!" Magnus' voice pulled something from the struggling mech's spark that caused his thrashing to worsen. "You protect sparklings and their creators! You didn't kill anyone! I want to know who got to you!" Magnus hissed as Golden Arch shook his head wildly. "Your designation is Golden Arch, not GoldenArcher! You had a duty to that youngling in Prime's care! Now I want to know who got to you, and you will tell me!"

Golden Arch continued to struggle before just collapsing in exhaustion, not only from fighting Magnus, but Soundwave as well. Magnus huffed, not loosening his hold at all, and commed Optimus and Ironhide for a hand, explaining what happened. It was only minutes before the two bots came rushing to his aid, weapons at the ready.

"I think it might be in our best interests to hold him here, and try to question him. He knows something." Magnus shook his head grimly. "He simply refuses to tell me. Ratchet should still have some rather... interesting methods of extracting information from less willing bots."

"Agreed. Bring him." Optimus stiffened then, a frantic comm. link from Arcee causing his optics to widen.

::Get back here now! Hurry! Kit's going into terminal stasis lock!::

Ironhide and Ultra Magnus stared at Optimus as his optics misted and he took off for the base.

::Prime, what's wrong?!:: Ironhide commed him, cannons whirling worriedly.

"It's Kit!" Optimus called back, not even bothering to use the comm. link as he ducked into the hangar.

Shaking his head, Ironhide heaved a heavy sigh. "No..." Turning, he growled and lifted Golden Arch, helping Magnus carry him to the medical bay, and hold him down while Magnus strapped him to a berth.

They stopped and stared at the small femme on the table before them, and the large bots surrounding her, looking pained and grim. "How is she?" Magnus' voice was soft, but still seemed to boom in the room.

Arcee glanced over, her optics misted, and she clutched Optimus' hand tightly.

"Fight for me, sweet spark. Please, fight for daddy." Optimus' free hand lay on top of Kit's chest, over her spark.

Frenzy watched the others, his spark breaking. Not only was he losing his first and best friend, who cared about him, but he was losing the femme he was coming to love. Jumping on to the berth, Frenzy's optics filled and he sat next to Kit as Ravage came into the medical bay, head tilted. "F-Friend K-Kit, please, don't leave F-Frenzy... Please..." Frenzy's voice broke a little.

Ratchet was growing more and more frustrated. He didn't want to lose the sparkling anymore than anyone else did. "Slag it, femme, fight!" Suddenly, the machine monitoring her spark beeped warningly, and his head shot up to it, optics widening. The spark pulse was slowing, and his optics filled with horror. "NO! Fight, Kit!"

Everyone tensed, calling to her. Even Golden Arch couldn't help but stare at her, his spark pulling agonizingly as his processor tried to make sense of the pain he was in, watching the femme as her spark steadily weakened, showing no signs of improvement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Golden Arch had been wrestling internally with the presence in his mind since he'd been captured, briefly admitting defeat long enough to _be_ captured. Then he sat back, watching the Autobots fuss over an infant youngling, and something pulled at his own spark sharply.

The presence never faded, but hearing Kit was going into terminal stasis lock caused something inside him to snap. His optics changed to blue, and he looked at Ratchet. "You can save her..." His voice was soft, his spark filled with pain.

Ratchet spun on him angrily, optics filled with mistrust. "This youngling is _dying_!" He seethed lowly. "If you know anything, tell me now!"

Golden Arch nodded, the presence in his mind oddly enough receding momentarily. "Your Prime has taken her in. Use a shard of his spark, and another who is close to her, to augment the power of her own spark."

Frenzy burst in then, raising his hands wildly. "R-Ratchet! Use F-Frenzy! Use Frenzy!"

Ratchet eyed Golden Arch briefly, noting the difference in his demeanor and optic color, before nodding sharply. "Okay then, everyone but Optimus and Frenzy must evacuate the medical bay at once, so I may work in peace!"

Everyone did so, allowing Golden Arch to remain behind, simply because he was safely pinned at the moment. Optimus and Frenzy each took up a medical berth near Kit, moving their chest plates to the side and bearing their sparks.

Sedating the mechs, Ratchet gently began to work, cautiously removing an extra piece from each of their sparks, and grimacing, knowing they'd both be in pain when they awoke. After all, this was more or less a slightly less complicated version of open heart surgery.

"Please, Primus, let this work." Ratchet prayed quietly, gently moving the pieces to Kit's own wildly fluctuating spark and allowed them to hover over the small blue field around her own spark. He sat back then, watching, and waiting to see if her own spark would accept the newer pieces.

Amazingly enough, they each fit down, attaching to her own spark and immediately, strengthening it. Her spark was now bigger and stronger than ever, and slowly, her chest plates shifted, closing once more. Her thrashing, though minimal at the moment due to stasis lock, seemed to calm, and just as quickly, her vitals began to improve.

Quickly checking on the two mechs, Ratchet shook his head, relieved to see they were both fine and had easily shifted into recharge. Then he turned his attention to the little femme, nervous. She'd earned herself a special little place in everyone's sparks. Now, she had to be okay.

**Several hours later….**

Kit onlined her optics and looked around, immediately noting her daddy and Frenzy both offline on berths, and Ratchet curled up on a chair, also offline. As she looked around, however, she spotted two bright blue optics watching her with a strange look.

"Hello, Firefly." The voice was soft, almost sad. "I see you're all better." He stiffened, the look shifting then, and shook his head.

"My name is Kit." She corrected him with a glare.

He frowned then, the look turning even odder. "I'm sorry, but your sparkling designation is Firefly, _not_ Kit." The tone he was using now was harsher, and his optics flashed dangerously. "That is what your creators called you."

"My name is _Kit_ and he's my daddy!" She stated more firmly, raising a hand to point at Optimus.

"Do you know who Megatron and the Fallen are, Firefly?" Now the tone turned oddly haunting, and his optics turned amber once more.

Something in his tone made Kit shrink back, clicking nervously as she crawled back a little. Golden Arch continued his little monologue, disturbing and distressing the little femme.

"They are going to torture and kill Optimus, taking him away from you _forever_." An eerie cackling issued from his vocal processors, and Kit whined softly, causing Ratchet to jolt, optics coming online immediately.

"Kit? What's wrong?!" He was up and walking to her in a flash, seeing clearly how upset she was.

"H...He..." Kit tore her eyes from the smirking Golden Arch, to look at the medic. "He said Megatron and The Fallen are going to take my daddy away from me, and kill him. Just like I saw, Uncle Ratchet," She made a sad whine, her optics misting.

"Shhhh, sweet spark, just calm down, okay?" He spoke softly, bending to her level and stroking a servo over her back. As she breathed deeply, whimpering, he turned to Golden Arch, his optics narrowing and his expression hardening. "And as for you, silence yourself or I'll make sure to fix your aft permanently to that medical berth." He hissed, ignoring the agitated way Golden Arch wrestled against his bonds.

Optimus slowly came back online with a groan, his hand immediately going to his chest as a pain ran through his spark. Hearing a near identical groan of pain next to him, he glanced over to see Frenzy onlining. Their optics met, and immediately they both turned towards the sound of a small, frightened whimper.

The massive Autobot was on his feet pads and moving to his sparkling before he could comprehend much. Even as he moved, he registered the medical bay doors opening and multiple bots first peeking in, then moving hesitantly into the room.

He ignored all that as he gently swept his youngling into his arms, wincing as his optics brightened in pain. He pushed past it, however, holding her close to his spark. "You gave me such a fright, little one." He grimaced again as his spark pulsated wildly, working to adapt to the missing piece.

"Enjoy your happiness together, while it lasts, Firefly. He _will_ die." Golden Arch's tone was mocking and he cackled again, oddly, as the bots in the room all shot him dark glares.

Ironhide's cannons came to life, warming and whirling as Optimus' optics narrowed. For once, the leader of the Autobots didn't see fit to scold Ironhide for arming his weapons around younglings.

"Do not test me, and think I will not take action for this." Optimus warned lowly.

Everyone listened to the odd, half insane laugh coming from Golden Arch, and they exchanged looks.

"For what? Stating the facts? Megatron and the Fallen _will_ kill you, and you are the last of the Primes. Once you're gone, there are no more Primes to stand in the Fallen's way." He snapped darkly.

"Daddy..." Kit clicked lowly, curling into a groove in his chest plating.

"It's okay, sweet spark."

"Oh, and yes, Firefly... Barricade will tear you apart. I believe he has a score to settle with you." Golden Arch's optics flashed an even brighter amber, before turning back to blue, and he suddenly offlined.

"Get him out of here." Optimus all but growled. "Put him in the brig, and make sure he's secured." He glanced down at his femme, who snuggled in against his chest with a coo and a whimper, and his gaze softened, before glancing back up again. "Remove Sunstreaker from the brig, however. I do not want him left with that slagging piece of scrap metal."

Kit's optics widened briefly then. "Where's Frenzy?"

"F-Frenzy here." She looked down as Optimus painfully bent and lowered her to the ground. She scooted over, giving him room to climb into the hand with her, and she was startled at a single flower he held out. "T-This for K-Kit." He spoke softly, his head ducked.

Kit smiled and took the small flower, wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. "Awwww, Frenzy! Thank you so much!" She kissed his cheek, and his one leg began to dance around excitedly as the bot perked up, causing many of the bots to chuckle quietly at the scene.

"F-Frenzy like." He smiled at her with wide, bright optics, leg still dancing around. Then his smile faded, replaced with a heavy sagging of his body. "F-Frenzy so scared! Never s-scare F-Frenzy like that again!"

She giggled a little, and shook her head. "Okay, I'll try not to."

Frenzy hugged Kit tightly against him, and Arcee and Optimus watched the scene with soft, loving expressions on their facial plates.

"How sweet and innocent they are." Arcee murmured softly, tilting her head. Feeling a stare, she turned, startling at Optimus' look.

Kit also glanced up, spotting her daddy making googly eyes at Arcee, and an impish smile touched her lip plates, as she got an interesting idea. She quickly seemed to forget all the bad things that happened to her, as she accessed her internal links and sent a private message to the two former 'Cons.

::We're going to get them together guys, and you're going to help me, right?::

Frenzy and Ravage nodded immediately, only to stiffen as Sunstreaker appeared from another building and slowly walked their way, bending until he was optic level with Kit. He bowed his head in respect to Optimus before addressing the little femme.

"Thank you, Kit, for forgiving me." He seemed to sigh a little, either not noticing or ignoring Sideswipe's presence as his twin walked up behind him. "I am truly sorry for what I did to you."

Kit clicked at Sunstreaker and wrapped her hands around his cheeks the best she could. She was still so small! "I forgive you, Sunny."

Sunstreaker's optics misted. Somewhere deep inside, he felt he didn't deserve the forgiveness she was giving him, but he couldn't help but put a hand around her gently. She truly was a gem. He felt horrible for what he did.

"Thanks, Kit."

A vehicle pulled up then, and they broke apart. Kit squeaked nervously as Optimus quickly retracted his hand to his chest plates, and Sunstreaker stood, moving defensively. There was no mistaking that vehicle, even as two small figures climbed out.

"Where is that little street urchin?!" Simmons demanded harshly, before stumbling a little in surprise at the new smaller bot Optimus was cradling to his chest tightly. "Who's this? It's a little small for an Autobot warrior, isn't it?" He walked closer to Kit, and Frenzy clutched at her tighter, while Ravage moved in front of Optimus, growling. He ignored them. "Well hello there, what's your name?" He seemed to be trying to sound sweet, but there was a hidden force in his words that made the little femme curl tighter into her daddy's hold.

She looked at Optimus, who was regarding the two men with a rather hostile look, before glancing back down at them. "Kit."

Both men just gaped. For a long moment, they looked like they wanted to believe it was a joke, but something in the serious, grim expressions of the other bots told them otherwise, and they gaped again.

"But wait, that 'Kit' was human!" Galloway said her name with such disgust, and Sunstreaker growled warningly. "How'd she become a robot?"

"She was always Cybertronian, merely shielded from our scanners by a rather impressive special defensive program her original creators implanted her with." Ratchet spoke professionally, but there was no missing the hatred in his optics. "It allowed her to blend with her surroundings, to - for all intents and purposes - become human until the programming began to degrade. Well, her programming began to degrade and she bonded to Optimus, much as any child would to a creator."

"Where are her parents?" Simmons frowned.

"They were murdered." Magnus spoke the words in a deep, gravelly voice, optics flashing.

"Yo, she has a guardian, but he's kinda loco." Skids made the 'insane' gesture by his audio, and whistled a little for emphasis.

"Bro, there ain't no 'kinda' abouts it." Mudflap rolled his optics at his twin.

Galloway just glared at them all. He had no use for the lot of them, and he made no secret of it. "Give her back to her guardian." He ordered darkly, standing straight.

"No!" Optimus almost snarled the words, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe brought out their swords with twin glares. "I will not. She belongs to me now. She is _my_ youngling."

Galloway glared at Prime, but there was no mistaking the sounds of the blasters powering up around him. He sneered at the bots, before turning. "We'll be back!" He growled, stomping towards his car with Simmons on his heels.

"Well..." Magnus raised a metallic eyebrow as the two men climbed into their car and it squealed off. "Those two are quite annoying, aren't they?"

"Welcome to our world." Ratchet added dryly, shooting Kit a worried look as she clicked nervously at Prime.

Optimus glanced down at her, everything about him seeming to melt at the tiny femme in his arms. "I will never let anything happen to you, sweet spark." He rumbled quietly, feeling Kit running her hand lightly over his chest.

"I love you, daddy." She clicked back, curling back into her favorite divot in his armor, and settling down. She cherished and savored the warmth and life in his body, taking in the love she thought she'd never feel from anyone. Falling into recharge, she was barely aware of the other bots watching her with various looks of love and adoration.

**Several Months Later…**

Most of the Autobots had figured out by this point that Kit was up to something, where Optimus and Arcee were concerned. They just didn't know what. However, that didn't mean Optimus and Arcee themselves were aware of it. Kit had managed to rope Mikeala into her little plan as well, and had set off with her, leaving Frenzy to his own part of the task.

Frenzy walked into Prime's office, and over to the large bot, scaling his leg with ease to watch what Prime was working on.

"Where's Kit?" Optimus smiled at the little ex-'Con, placing the datapad down.

"K-Kit with Mikeala."

"All right." Optimus nodded his head, resuming his work a moment, before becoming aware of the way Frenzy kept glancing up at him, as if waiting for something. "Did you need something, Frenzy?"

The little bot nodded. "Prime needs a break. Yes, Prime does." There was no missing the way the little bot didn't stutter. It seemed he only stuttered when incredibly excited, or overly nervous."

Optimus frowned a little. "A break, huh?" He had an odd feeling, but watched as Frenzy climbed back down and moved away.

"Yes, a break. Come."

Obligingly, Optimus stood and followed the little bot, moving away from his desk, only to start as the door opened again, and Arcee was led in behind Mikeala and Kit. Both the smaller femmes were smirking, but Arcee raised an eyebrow before joining them.

"Okay... I see I'm not the only one roped into this. What are we doing here?"

Frenzy clapped his hands. "Use holoform, yes? Yes, must use holoform!"

Optimus vented softly but nodded, immediately forming his holographic form. And it was only seconds before Arcee's stood across from him, looking amused and curious.

"So, what are we going to do?" Arcee looked to the girls.

Mikeala grinned. "You two are playing twister together."

Kit grinned as well, but quickly straightened her look as her daddy turned her way, clearly amused. "Kit... What are you up to?"

"Daddy, does this look like the face of a..." Kit hesitated, before looking over at Mikeala. "What's the word, Auntie Mikeala?"

"Conniver," Mikeala smiled.

"Thanks." She turned back to Optimus. "Does this look like the face of a conniver?" She gave him the most innocent look she could muster.

Chuckling a little, Optimus hugged Kit and gave Mikeala an odd look, which she promptly ignored with a roll of her eyes. He knew the femmes were up to something, but he needed a distraction, and once he realized he and Arcee would be the only victims of this little game, he relaxed. He had a good idea what they were planning, but for once, it didn't bother him. He was going to have a chance to have some fun, and he'd take it.

Once the game was actually under way, the two bots quickly found out the whole thing was rigged. Especially when they found themselves in questionable positions, rather close and almost intimate in some ways. They were so wrapped up in each other, occasionally giving each other's looks of heat and nervousness combined, as the two femmes giggled because of it. It was then Optimus began to clumsily flirt and compliment Arcee, and the girls giggled again.

"Y-Your armor looks particularly shiny, today." Optimus looked almost a little embarrassed as he gazed at Arcee from his real body.

"Really?" She blushed, the fans inside her kicking in. "Well, you know I wax and buff it regularly."

"Yes, and, uh..." He blinked, stammering. "You look very well... proportioned."

Mikeala rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Wow, what a buzz kill!" She grumbled quietly.

Both of Optimus' heads shot her way, and his eyes narrowed. "I heard that, Mikeala."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Okay, Optimus?"

He hesitated, before nodding. "What?"

"Make a move, already!" Mikeala put her hands on her hips, sighing in annoyance.

"Mikeala!"

"Yeah, daddy! Come on, we're not getting any younger, you know." His sparkling gazed up at him with the most innocent optics.

"Where'd you learn that expression?" He asked with a frown.

"Just do it, already!" Kit huffed, clearly mimicking a bot he knew all too well. "And stop fragging around!" Another bot he knew all too well. She paused then. "What's 'fragging' mean?"

Arcee blushed deeply, and Optimus growled a little. "Ironhide and Ratchet." They both intoned at the same time, exchanging dry looks.

"Come on, daddy! Make your move, cuz we girls have to..." Kit paused then, turning to Mikeala, who looked a little horrified, but seemed to mask the expression quickly enough. She'd heard Mikeala use it before, but couldn't quite remember how it went.

Mikeala cleared her throat nervously, before shrugging and mouthing the words to the rest of it, before showing Kit the hand gestures that went with it. Then she nodded.

Kit walked over to her daddy with a little smirk, and put her hands on her hips, before attempting to snap her fingers, but unfortunately, that didn't work out so well. "Slag, I can't do it, Auntie Mikeala!" She shot the femme a frown, before turning back to Optimus. "Us gals have to get our freak on, daddy!"

Optimus just stared at his sparkling, googling the terms before his optics narrowed when he realized how colorful they were. "Your what on?"

"I don't know." That was a blessing in itself. "Ask Auntie Mikeala. It's her saying. I just borrowed it." Kit giggled again as Optimus' steadily souring look turned Mikaela's way, and said femme laughed nervously.

"Mikeala?"

She quickly got nervous under his scrutiny and raised a hand to her face. "Hey, wow! Would you look at the time! It's getting late, and Sam must me waiting for me." She laughed nervously, before turning and stepping away.

"Mikeala?" The girl's pace perked up, "Mikeala, stop..." She did so at the sterner tone. "Turn around and face me."

She did so, cringing. "I'm sorry, Optimus! I didn't know she'd repeat it! I'll watch what I say from now on, I promise!"

He nodded a little. "Thank you, Mikeala." He turned both his heads back to Arcee, and noticed her grinning at him broadly. "What?"

She shook her head, but before she could answer, Optimus found himself being shoved from behind. His holographic form lost his balance and collapsed on top of Arcee's causing them both to laugh as they fell, until their lips met. They just stared at each other with wide eyes, before glancing shyly away, their fans kicking on.

"I do believe my youngling has struck again." Optimus laughed nervously, realizing the others had snuck off.

"The score, I believe, is Kit 3 and her daddy 0." Arcee giggled a little.

Optimus gazed at her, grinning slowly, and not bothering to move from the compromising position. In fact, his real body stepped forward and grabbed hers in his hands, noting the way her eyes widened, but she didn't fight him as he pulled her flush against his body. "Really, little femme? You femmes all like to gang up on me, don't you?" He continued to grin, eyes flashing.

She giggled and nodded. "Affirmative, sir."

His optics flashed with a hint of purple, and she raised a hand to his face with that smirk fixed firmly to her lip plates. His smile, however faded, as he gazed at her, and slowly, he bent his head down for a true, tender kiss. They lost themselves in the feeling, allowing their holographic forms to fizzle out of existence, and when they broke apart, their cooling fans switched on even higher.

"Wow, it's, um...really hot in here, isn't it?" Arcee ducked her head shyly, giggling a little.

"You really are beautiful, Arcee." Optimus spoke softly, and they gently held each other.

Suddenly, the office door slid open, and Skids and Mudflap appeared in the doorway, pausing at the scene before them. "Hey, lookie! Boss bot's gettin' jiggy with Arcee! Go for it, boss bot! Hits that!" Skids snickered rudely, and both bots snarled at his words and actions.

"Ay, you ugly moron! You just made them mad!" Mudflap growled, backing away.

"You're so stupid, we's twins! My face ain't no different than yo face!" He lashed out at his brother, starting an all out brawl that took them out of the office, and Optimus sighed as he released Arcee from his grasp.

They exchanged looks a moment, before Optimus ducked down and stole another kiss. Then, they headed out to meet with the others.

Golden Arch growled, holding his head, as once more his optics changed from blue to amber and back, the voice of his master invading his processors once more.

::Plan is ready to be carried out. Plan is being carried out for surprise attack on Autobot base. You will escape and help us capture human hostages. They will be exchanged for youngling, toforce Autobot leader to come to us. What is your mission? Repeat.::

::Capture humans to exchange for Firefly. Autobot leader will be forced to retrieve her at the Decepticon base.::

::Acceptable. Now wait for the signal.::

:: Yes, Master.::

Golden Arch shook as he dropped to his knees. He knew the Autobots would blame him for Prime's death, but he was helpless to refuse Soundwave. He couldn't find a way to break the 'Con's control over his processors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Decepticon alarms were blaring loudly as everyone ran around in a hurry. Soldiers ran past, no longer glaring at Kit. In fact, they were in such a panic they never gave her so much as a glance. Even Galloway and Simmons, who'd conveniently chosen this time to visit, were too swept up in the fuss to give the little femme any thought. The Autobots, on the other hand... Optimus crouched next to Kit, tense, and nodded to Ravage and Frenzy. They were just outside her room, and Optimus' expression was grave.

"Protect her at all costs." Optimus ordered, picking Kit up and hugging her close to him. The ex-'Cons nodded, and he kissed her head slightly. "I love you, sweet spark. Always remember that." He put her back down, his one hand lingering at her back a moment, before he vented and turned, standing as he rushed off to join the others.

Kit didn't want her daddy to go. She had a really bad feeling about all of this, and once again an image of her 'dream' hit her processors. "I'm scared, Frenzy." She whimpered, keening slightly with tears trailing down her face. "I'm worried about daddy."

"K-Kit's daddy strong and b-brave. H-He beat them." Frenzy's legs danced excitedly, and he wielded a shuriken, before his optics flashed, and he gently led her into the room behind them, sealing the door behind Ravage.

Kit had all the faith in the world in her daddy; it was the Decepticons and their evil, conniving ways that frightened her. They were sinister, evil, hateful, and resourceful, and didn't care the slightest for human or Autobot life. Shuddering a little, she sat on her bed while the ex-'Cons stood protectively over her.

Optimus noticed his brother and the Fallen were not present in this battle. He, at the moment, was fighting the shock trooper, growling dangerously as Barricade dared to taunt him, mocking Kit with a dangerous look.

"Where's your pretty little sparkling, Prime?" Barricade snarled with a sneer, causing Optimus to attack blindly in rage.

He grabbed Prime, flipping him over his head, causing Optimus to land on his back. He went to smash his foot down on Optimus' chest plates, but the young Prime was faster, rolling out of the way and quickly getting back to his feet. The two were engaged once more, in a bitter fight. Barricade, for the most part, was only playing a role. He had no intention of offlining Prime in this battle; his master had bigger plans for the Autobot leader. Optimus' energon swords appeared, and his battle mask engaged, but that meant little to nothing. The luminous shine of hatred in his optics, and the snarls he let out, spoke loudly enough of his hatred for Barricade, causing the 'Con to smirk deviously.

"You hate me. I can tell you, the feeling is quite mutual, Prime!"

With another snarl, Optimus charged the shock trooper once more.

Golden Arch jerked and onlined his optics. They were glowing eerie, bright amber, and he suddenly yelled so inhumanly loud as he broke the reinforced chains. Energon dripped from rips in cables all over his body, but it meant nothing to him as he blasted his way out of his prison.

The bots outside heard the commotion, but with Decepticons attacking, they couldn't spare more than a second-long glance. It was when Skids and Mudflap went to check on the noise, and Golden Arch blasted his way out of the brig, hitting them in the process, that he got more attention. However, he didn't move towards the bots. In fact, he began to move away from them.

"Ow!" Skids groaned as he slowly lifted his head. "Yo, mean robots suck!"

Before any of the Autobots could intercept Golden Arch, they were jumped by more Decepticons.

Whimpering, Kit was huddled down in her room, Frenzy protectively standing in front of her. Ravage stood more to the side, eyeing every inch of the room warily, and all weapons. The former 'Cons exchanged looks, immediately recognizing the vocal pattern of Golden Arch, but unable to do anything about the escapee because of their orders.

"What's going on out there?"

Frenzy turned to Kit, kneeling beside her. "K-Kit stay down. W-We protect." He stated firmly, turning back to the door warily.

Golden Arch looked around, and saw several humans milling around uselessly. They were all easy targets for him, but regular soldiers meant little to him. He needed hostages with power. It was then he spotted two humans shouting orders, being protected by soldiers, and his optics flashed eerily. These men weren't soldiers, but the way they were being guarded told him they were people of interest. Immediately, he headed for them, using smaller blasters to take out the guards, and he chuckled evilly as the two human males spotted him, their faces turning an unhealthy shade of white.

"I... don't think he's an Autobot!"

"What the hell are we- Run!"

The man with the glasses and suit grabbed the other man's arm, and they turned to run, but before they could, Golden Arch reached down and grabbed them, holding them tightly.

"You can _die_!" He hissed, squeezing them a little, before running towards a jet that clearly wasn't one of theirs. "Thundercracker. You ready?"

"Affirmative!"

"Put us down, you bucket of bolts!" Galloway ordered, glowering at the larger bots, but he shrank back when Golden Arch gave him a truly dark look, before dropping them into the cockpit of the jet, which took off immediately to the sky.

He watched the first two hostages being taken away, before looking around. He spotted two soldiers standing alone then, firing their weapons at the larger bots. He wouldn't have looked twice at them, but he'd seen the larger weapons specialist treat them with an affinity he didn't give to the other bots. Golden Arch's optics flashed darkly, and he sneered before taking off at them full tilt.

Lennox was the first to spot him, and his eyes widened. He hissed a curse, and aimed his little hand gun towards the bot.

"Back off, Golden Arch!" He shouted, firing off a few shots.

A smirk touched the bot's lip plates. "Do you think that pea shooter will really hurt me, human?" He snarled, ducking down and grabbing for them.

They scrambled in different directions, trying to make it harder for him, but he was able to grab them in the chaos and hauled them up.

"Nice try, human scum." He hissed, squeezing them until they bordered losing consciousness, and dropped their weapons.

Then he turned and flagged down a twin jet to the previous, dumping the half conscious humans inside.

"Take them to their new home, Skywarp."

The jet grumbled before taking off, and Golden Arch turned to Optimus as the Autobot leader managed to offline the bot he was fighting.

"You'll be hearing from Master Megatron soon." He hissed, before transforming and taking off.

Optimus ran his way, but had taken some damage to his leg, and it refused to support a run. Crashing down, he slammed his fist into the ground angrily, causing the area around him to tremble from the force. When Ratchet and Ironhide walked over, the medic bot tried to calm him, but Ironhide's own angry ranting and raving wasn't helping. With a hiss, Optimus stood, leaning on his good leg.

"I failed to stop them from capturing multiple hostages." He frowned.

Then he straightened, optics shining in terror.

"Where is Kit?! Is she still in her room?!"

Immediately, Optimus hobbled his way as fast as he could towards his sparkling's room. He punched in the security code and entered swiftly, relaxing as he spotted the two bots standing guard over his little femme. Seeing the battle stances of Frenzy and Ravage, he held up a hand.

"It's only me, stand down!" He ordered, kneeling with a hiss of pain and a creak of ancient joints.

"Daddy's here, my sweet sparkling." Kit ran to him with a whimper, and he scooped her up into his arms. "Daddy's here."

"Daddy!" She curled into his hold, gripping his chest as tightly as her little hands would allow. "I was so worried about you! The Decepticons are so evil and bad!"

He tightened his hold on her, feeling a powerful feeling of love coming over him. A portion of his spark still worried for the humans captured, especially Lennox and Epps, but he relaxed a great deal, holding his little sparkling and taking comfort in the fact she was safe.

Arcee rushed into the room, looking only a little worse for wear, and smiled at the scene before her. She relaxed as well, seeing two of the most important bots to her alive and well. She stood off to the side then, smiling softly at them, and just watching, not wanting to disturb them. She smiled even bigger as Kit found her favorite nook in that little spot on his armor, and curled up into it.

Then Graham walked in, motioning until he caught Optimus' optics, and mouthed about Megatron having sent a message. Optimus' optics widened in alarm before he masked the look, slowly pulling back from his sparkling. Try as he might, he could only smile sadly at her, as he sat her on her bed.

"Stay here. I will be right back, okay?" He patted her head, as she nodded, before standing and leaving the room with Arcee and Graham.

Kit frowned behind his back, motioning for Frenzy and Ravage to stay quiet as she tip-toed out of the room after him, following him to a large screen, where he and the bots stood. Seeing Megatron on the screen, she ducked around a corner, peering cautiously around it.

Somehow Megatron managed to sneer and snarl at the same time.

"You will return those humans to me." Optimus ordered gravely.

Kit's optics widened in horror, realizing someone had been captured. She looked around, trying to identify who was missing, and it didn't take her long to realize the two nicer soldiers, Lennox and Epps, weren't around. They were _always_ around for this, though. Her optics widened even more.

"Of course..." Megatron laughed darkly. "When you hand over the sparkling, I will return them."

"Don't do it, Optimus!" Lennox shouted, as Epps screamed obscenities at Megatron.

Kit's optics misted, seeing not only Lennox and Epps but Galloway and Simmons on the screen as well. As much as she disliked those two, they were there because of her, which only made everything worse.

"I will not hand over my sparkling to you!" Optimus hissed venomously.

Megatron growled. "Then I suppose I could send them back... piece by piece." Megatron replied in the same tone.

Hearing every word, the tears finally spilled over. Young or not, Kit considered herself an Autobot, and Autobots protected life. Quietly, she snuck back to her room, lost in thought, and the first thing to do was find a way off the base. She had to help those humans, and there was only one way for that. However, what she didn't realize was that Frenzy had followed her outside, not understanding what she was doing.

"K-Kit. What is K-Kit doing?" He tilted his head a little.

"I-I'm an Autobot, and Autobots protect and preserve life. I have to..." She turned to Frenzy with tears trailing down her cheeks. "I have to give myself up to the Decepticons to save those humans!"

"They will k-kill K-Kit!"

"I have to try, Frenzy!"

Just then, a jet dove out of the clouds and towards the base. Frenzy's optics widened in horror as it transformed in mid-air, landing harshly and grabbing for Kit.

"No, no, no! It's S-Starscream!"

He reached out, but Starscream was already lifting the struggling youngling up, taking, once again, to the sky as he transformed, trapping her in his cockpit.

"No! Release her!"

The other bots, hearing the commotion, came racing out of the hangar, only to stare in shock as Kit was taken away, staring at them with such sadness and fear from inside Starscream's cockpit, until they disappeared.

Frenzy turned to Optimus then, looking terrified.

"K-Kit hear M-Megatron! S-Say she is Autobot and A-Autobots save and preserve life,"

Optimus snarled darkly, optics flashing a deep, frightening red. "Frenzy, Ravage, come with me." He stalked forward dangerously, any sign of a limp or pain long gone.

"Where are you going?" Ironhide stepped forward, only to pause at a dark glare.

"I am going to retrieve what belongs to me." Optimus snarled. "I am going to get my youngling back, and to retrieve the humans."

"I'm coming too." He stepped forward, but Optimus' look was enough to stop him cold.

"No, _I_ have to do this." Optimus vented, his optics returning to normal color, but there was an odd look to them. "If I do not come back within a reasonable time, then come after us."

He transformed before the other bots could say a word, opening his door for the former 'Cons to climb in, then taking off at the fastest speed he could manage.

Sam turned to the others, frowning. "I don't like this." He clutched at his still healing ribs and stood next to Mikeala, who was covered with cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, I know Optimus is a Prime and a leader, but he's... he's just one bot, and he's going to be going to their base, and there'll be so many of them!" She saw the look Bee took on, a look of terror, and heard the whine he let out.

Bumblebee worried about Optimus, caring about him a great deal, just like the others. A quick glance around told him the other bots felt the same way. Not only about Optimus, but the others as well. Kit, Lennox, Epps... Ironhide and Ratchet couldn't meet the eyes of the humans, which was worrying. If two of the stronger, crankier bots were so clearly worried, things had to be bad.

Starscream landed and transformed, holding the youngling close to his chest. He was eager to please his masters, yes, but looking down at the femme's wide optics, something snapped deep in his spark, and he curled her tighter against him. He didn't like this plan. Not this aspect of it, anyway. He didn't like the Autobots, but to steal a _sparkling_ and _hurt_ her was not at all on his 'to do' list. Seekers were naturally protective of sparklings, and this went against everything his programming fought for.

"I will protect you, little one." He spoke softly, and she shivered in his hold, pulling at his grasp.

Kit brushed his words off, knowing he couldn't be trusted. He was a Decepticon. All Decepticons were evil, and she wanted no part of any of them. Frenzy and Ravage were special.

As they entered the room, all eyes and optics focused on them. The humans watched silently, shocked. They _all_ knew Optimus would never let her go willingly, and watching as she narrowed her optics at the mechs in the room, they could guess all too easily what had happened.

"Why isn't she upset?" Megatron frowned, tilting his head in confusion. Even the Fallen looked shocked at her oddly brave reaction.

"I left on my own. I wanted to come here. I'm an Autobot, just like my daddy, and that means we protect people. I came here. So let the humans go." She glared at the bots, who were struck momentarily silent by her words.

Galloway and Simmons looked at each other, clearly shocked by not only her words, but her actions as well. To say they were seeing her in a different light would be putting things mildly.

"She came here willingly, to protect us, even after we were so rotten to her." Galloway blinked in shock, even as Kit turned her head to them.

She offered a tiny smile. "I forgive you." Her words were so quiet, but they heard them anyways.

The Fallen watched the sparkling ever so slightly and smirked when he noticed the stance Starscream had taken, as he held her in his hands. Yet he said nothing to Megatron about it.

"Open your claws, Starscream," He ordered instead.

When the bot reluctantly obeyed, he moved his fingers, and Kit levitated in the air, floating over to him. She was abruptly grabbed tightly, and her bravado deflated like a tire. Then Sideways walked into the room with a triumphant sneer.

"Optimus has arrived, sir. It looks like he has Frenzy and Ravage with him, as well."

Barricade snarled, and Kit whimpered, causing Starscream's optics to flash darkly.

"Very good," Megatron stood, smirking down at the sparkling. "Let's give him a nice welcome, shall we?"

Optimus had brought his energon swords out, as he looked down at Frenzy and Ravage. They'd proven themselves to be useful and loyal, and if anyone could help him here, it was them. They stood straight, at attention, just like soldiers, waiting for his orders. He nodded his head.

"Look for Kit and the hostages, I will be the distraction and get Megatron and the Fallen."

They nodded turning and rushing off in the other direction. He watched them until they disappeared, anxiety eating at his spark, before he turned and stepped further into the base. He knew he was risking a lot, going in alone with just Frenzy and Ravage. He also knew the stacks were highly favoring the Decepticons, going in this way, but he had to chance it. If he didn't, they could kill his sparkling, and their human friends.

He walked further into the base, finding it oddly deserted. That is, until he entered the throne room, where he found all too many Decepticons waiting, including the seekers, his brother, and the Fallen.

"So good of you to join us, Optimus," Megatron sneered.

The Autobot leader could hear the whispers of the seekers' quiet steps as they approached him cautiously, and looked around quickly for any sign of his sparkling, or the humans. He was both worried and relieved not to find them in the room at all. Spinning in place, Optimus began his attack. He punched Starscream in the face, before spinning and kicking Skywarp in the chest, flipping him onto his back. Thundercracker got his arm removed for his trouble, and then a nasty kick to the face.

Megatron watched the battle, and reluctantly had to admit his little brother had spirit, regardless of how weak the pathetic humans and sparkling had made him. He watched, silently, as the Fallen lifted a hand, and Optimus was sent flying against a distant wall, hitting it hard enough to temporarily stun him.

"Offline his weapons and chain him. I will have _my_ fun with him now." The Fallen stepped forward as the Decepticons quickly got to work.

Barricade and Starscream grabbed the Autobot leader roughly, chaining him to a large table off to the side of the room. Optimus and Megatron's optics locked, and for the first time, the Autobot leader could see how truly gone his brother was. There was a completely insane look about his optics. Before he had a chance to process much more, however, the Fallen got to work. The first thing he did was burn out Optimus' optic, making the Autobot leader hiss sharply at the sensation.

Then Hook approached with a syringe filled with an unusual liquid, quickly injecting the liquid into his body. It only took a single second for Optimus to feel agony like he'd never imagined, and he writhed, recognizing the concentrated Cybertronian acid used ages ago for torture methods.

Then he picked up screaming, recognizing his sparkling.

"_NO! STOP IT!"_ Kit screeched from behind a large door, screaming in agony. "_Leave my daddy alone!"_

"K...Kit..." Optimus gasped, the pain clouding his sensors. "S-Sweetspark... D...Daddy loves you. L...Lennox, please, d...don't let her-" He grunted as more acid was poured onto his energon lines, smoke rising from where it ate at him. "Don't let her watch," He couldn't make out if she could see, but he knew she knew.

To his credit, Optimus didn't scream, but the pain was becoming more than his systems could handle and he wasn't sure how long he could withstand it. Then, to his horror, Megatron produced another vial, this time it was a human acid, and poured it over the most sensitive of wires all over his body. This time he couldn't handle the screams and yells, which were like drugs to the Fallen and Megatron.

Optimus arched up as the pain crippled him. Thundercracker approached then, with an evil gleam in his optic, and his remaining arm turned into a saw blade. Optimus couldn't move as Thundercracker placed the spinning blade at his arm, and proceeded to saw it right off. Energon began to steadily pour out from that wound; while from other places it merely leaked out from more places, than he could keep track off, dripping steadily to the floor.

Next, Barricade and Starscream approached, slowly and agonizingly ripping his chest plates off. It could be seen a lot like skinning a human, the way they did it. They stripped him of his armor, painfully, forcefully, piece by piece, and mocked him every step of the way.

This was not how Optimus ever envisioned his death, by torture. Optimus would have wished for an honorable death in battle. This was just... pain and humiliation, on the part of the Fallen and his followers. He figured it served him right, however, for not allowing his soldiers to come with him. He had a sparkling to think about. He had her, she was his. He must _try_ to survive, for her, at least. he must try.

Please, Primus...

Optimus wearily looked over at the Fallen, as he approached him with a look in his optics. He had something in mind, something worse than he was already going through; he was not going to like this. He tried to force Optimus' mouth open, but if the pain has done anything for him, it gave him new strength to resist.

"Open your slagging mouth, Prime," He snarled, managing to pry his lip plates and dentals apart.

He grabbed his glossa then, and remaining optic widened as a cold dread settled in his spark. He yanked then, and the pain was too much to even scream. Then he grabbed a cutting tool, and before Optimus could comprehend what's happening, he's cutting. The screams are choked off by the energon pouring down his throat, suffocating him, and his vision swims. He still manages to scream, however.

Arching up in pain, Optimus tried to find some way to stem any of the pain, but nothing helped at all. It was then that Megatron approached, with strange things in his hands, and a smirk on his face. He locked something around my spark, causing strangely unpleasant feelings to run through him. He locked his optics on his brother's and sneered with a dark chuckle.

"Enjoy..." He purred darkly.

He pushed a button, and Optimus' vision whited out. There was a sensation of both pleasure and pain, more pain than anything, and the screams tore at his throat as he thrashed. Suddenly, red began to flash in his vision. It was all too much; warnings were flaring up, telling him that his body was beginning to give out. Megatron kept sticking him with those things, shocking him, hurting him, and for the first time in Optimus' life, he was helpless and couldn't fight back and he would lose everything he had worked so hard to achieve.

The humans were trying to keep Kit from seeing her daddy's suffering, but that didn't mean she didn't feel it. She screamed with his pain, her optics turning white, and her body convulsing, pulling away from whoever tried to touch her. She screamed at the Decepticons to stop, but they showed no signs of hearing her. She screamed at her daddy to fight, but he didn't answer.

Simmons happened to see the two former 'Cons approaching then, and was relieved. But then he noticed Barricade intercepting them.

"Going somewhere, Frenzy?" Barricade snarled.

"Y-You will pay!" Was Frenzy's only reaction as he rushed forward, attacking Barricade with Ravage's help.

The other Decepticons ignored the fight behind them, concentrating on torturing Optimus. They poured more acid inside of him, while shocking him. Optimus, from screaming, strained his vocal processors to the point where he couldn't talk, and he could no longer scream. They were merely strained sounds coming from him now, as he continued to convulse in pain as Megatron shocked him. The more Megatron shocked his spark, the dimmer and dimmer it got, and the less Optimus thrashed and responded.

With an evil smirk, the Fallen nodded.

_::_Hold it on his spark longer now, apprentice.::

::Yes, my master.::

Megatron watched the savage volts hitting Optimus' spark as it flickered, threatening to flicker away.

::Finish him, he is close.::

Megatron sneered, shocking Optimus once more, and holding the barbs there, watching the spark flicker dangerously. The sound of cannons erupting outside didn't even startle him.

"The Autobots have arrived!" Starscream shouted.

"They are too late." The Fallen sneered.

"Hold them there and finish his spark, then let us leave him here for the others to find."

The Fallen's optics lit up as he watched Optimus' spark flicker out. His body stopped convulsing, and smoked violently from many places where the acid continued to eat at his body. He smirked, staring down at the dead body of Optimus, before turning to Megatron.

"Let's go, he's dead."

The Decepticons took that as signal to retreat, and began running, even as the cannon blasts got closer. Frenzy and Ravage made their way to the cell, opening it, even as Golden Arch dashed past them with the last of the Decepticons, and Barricade snarled before retreating with the rest. Using his skills, Frenzy hacked the code on the door and got it open, just as the throne room doors exploded, and the bots rushed in.

Arcee skidded to a stop as her optics landed on Optimus' still smoking body. "No..."

"Oh Primus, no."

Ratchet lurched over to Optimus' side, leaning over him, before nearly recoiling back. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily.

"He's gone. We've... We've lost him."

"DADDY! NOOOO!"

Kit tore out of the cell, and fought anyone who got in her way. She pushed past humans, dodging large foot pads and spotted the smoking body of her daddy. Her optics misted, and she fought on, only to be grabbed up by Ironhide.

"Let me go..."

"No, little one," Ironhide's voice was broken as he held her to him. "You don't want to see him like that."

"Please, let me go."

Ratchet turned and gently took her in his hands, cradling her close to him as he turned back to Prime.

"Let her see him. Let her... Let her say goodbye."

He walked over and gently placed the sparkling on Prime's chest plates, what was left of them.

It was then that Bumblebee entered, Mikeala and Sam perched on his hands. They cried out, spotting Prime's body, and Kit, who was momentarily shocked at what she was seeing, sitting on his chest.

"No, Optimus..." Mikaela cried. She lifted a hand over her mouth, and Sam held her tightly, their eyes immediately going to the once again parentless sparkling sitting on Prime's chest plates. She turned away, crying as she buried her face into Sam's chest.

Kit just stared. Her face was empty of all emotion, and she didn't move. She just looked scared, lost and alone...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Simmons shook his head, wearing a newer, sadder look. He'd hated the Autobots for so long, and look what they went through to save him. He saw the devastating damage done to Optimus Prime, which ultimately took his life, and sighed sadly.

"Wow. No wonder. He just couldn't hold on any longer."

And somehow, he knew the ancient Prime had fought with all he had for them, and most of all, for Kit.

Everyone jumped at the sudden, broken sobbing coming from the sparkling.

"Daddy please, come back to me, please. I'll be _so_ good, and never misbehave. _Please,_" She clicked and whirled, looking down at his darkened optics.

Then her head shot up to the sky and she screamed to whatever higher power was listening.

"GIVE MY DADDY BACK TO ME!" She shouted then, curling up.

"Please..." she whispered.

Ironhide grunted, then growled, but his optics betrayed his pain.

"She shouldn't be here." He saw the looks people and bots alike were shooting him and huffed. "Not like this, not seeing him in the shape he was in when he offlined," He clarified, gruffly. "It's not right." He stepped forward, reaching down to pick up Kit.

She scrambled away from him, leaning even closer to Optimus' torn body.

"No! Come back daddy, come back," Her body shook from the force of her pain.

Ironhide tried to gently pull Kit into his hands, his servos prying as firmly as he could at her wrists, only to be thwarted by her determination to remain where she was.

"Please, daddy. Wake up, please," She whimpered uncontrollably.

"Kit sweet spark, come on," Ironhide's expression filled with agony, as war-hardened as he was, seeing a sparkling suffering like this truly tore at him. "I'll take you home."

He barely shot Galloway a glance as the human man approached, catching Ratchet's optics and surprisingly politely requesting a lift to her. Ratchet lowered his hand with a frown, and the man shakily got on, before he lifted it towards where Kit was hunched, crying. As Galloway approached, Kit looked up at the man who once hated her very being, and noted his newer, softer expression.

"I'm so sorry, Kit, for your loss, but there is one thing you should always know." He cleared his throat self-consciously. "That's how much your daddy loved you. He stood up to me, and he fought for you; that took guts. And your daddy was obviously very special, to a lot of people." Now he ducked his head. "And not just the Autobots."

Kit nodded her head, sobbing even harder, and Galloway nearly recoiled in alarm, turning to Ratchet as he stumbled away.

"I was only trying to help," He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I think I made it worse."

"She's just... too distraught right now, her little spark is breaking." Chromia whispered painfully, leaning into Ironhide's side as they watched her.

"Bring his body back to the base. We'll have a proper service for him."

Lennox looked pained, watching as Kit laid down on Optimus' chest, crooning softly, and refusing to leave his side.

Galloway nodded, borrowing a cell phone from one of the soldiers, before making arrangements for a C-17 to come pick them up. Kit was forced to drive back with Ratchet and a concerned Frenzy, the only one able to get her to leave Optimus. Kit felt like nothing would ever be the same again. She cried, not talking to anyone, including the bots she'd become closest with. It just wasn't like her at all.

Optimus' death had traumatized her to the point everyone became concerned. Even the twins, who normally were cold and callous towards her, were worried.

"Yo, she's been rechargin' with Prime's body." Skids frowned. "That ain't right, man."

"How do we help her?"

Flare-up looked around, her sisters only shaking their heads, just as worried as she was, but clueless how to help her.

"She won't talk to any of us, including Frenzy, Ravage or me."

Tears ran down Arcee's face from the combination of not only Kit's loss, but her own as well. Her processors began to run over happier times together.

**Flashback, Twister….**

Optimus gazed down at her, grinning slowly, and not bothering to move from the compromising position. In fact, his real body stepped forward, and grabbed hers in his hands. He seemed to note the way her eyes widened, but she didn't fight him as he pulled her flush to his body.

"Really, little femme, you femmes all like to gang up on me, don't you?" He continued to grin, optics flashing.

She giggled and nodded. "Affirmative, sir."

His optics flashed with a hint of purple then, and she raised a hand to his face, with that smirk fixed firmly to her lip plates. His smile, however, faded as he gazed at her, and slowly, he bent his head down for a true, tender kiss. They lost themselves in the feeling, allowing their holographic forms to fizzle out of existence, and when they broke apart, their cooling fans switched on even higher.

"Wow, it's, um...really hot in here, isn't it?" Arcee ducked her head shyly, giggling a little.

"You really are beautiful, Arcee." Optimus spoke softly, and they gently held each other.

Suddenly, the office door slid open, and Skids and Mudflap appeared in the doorway, pausing at the scene before them. "Hey, lookie! Boss bot's gettin' jiggy with Arcee! Go for it, boss bot! Hits that," Skids snickered rudely, and both bots snarled at his words and actions.

"Oh, you's ugly moron, you just made's them mad," Mudflap growled, backing away.

"You're so stupid, we's twins! My face ain't no different than ya face!" He lashed out at his brother, starting an all out brawl that took them back out of the office, and Optimus sighed as he released Arcee from his grasp.

They exchanged looks a moment, before Optimus ducked down and stole another kiss. Then, they headed out to meet the others.

**Flashback Ends…..**

"Oh, Optimus, I will miss you so much," Arcee whispered tearfully, as she wheeled away.

Secretary of Defense John Keller, General Morshower, The President, Galloway and Simmons were all paying their respects to the fallen hero, of the bot who'd given up so much to protect their world. The five men were all highly troubled with concerns about the well-being of Kit, especially when John Keller, the President, and Morshower all learned who and what she truly was, and her past.

"I'm concerned for the little one. She's just a kid. No one seems to know how to help her, and she's been through so much. Yeah, okay, she's Cybertronian, but she's _so_ young, and this has completely traumatized her," General Morshower frowned through saddened, worried eyes.

"I'm also concerned about the fact this 'Fallen' is loose and what he intends for Earth, and with our strongest ally dead, what do we do?"

The President frowned at the body. He wasn't without sympathy, but his main concern at that moment _had_ to be protecting their entire planet, with billions of sentient beings on it.

"They really did a number on Optimus; they were brutal," Keller winced, and had to look away.

"They played dirty, as the punks they are. They chained him down and tortured him. He held out for, well, a really long time."

Galloway was frowning with a haunted expression.

"But eventually his spark just gave out. I think, for the most part, he struggled to live for her."

They all turned to where Kit was, still sitting on her daddy's chest, and keening softly.

Abruptly, he turned and walked away, but not before the others caught a glimpse of the pain in his eyes.

"I never expected that." General Morshower spoke with a raised eyebrow.

Simmons nodded, sighing.

"He's a changed man, thanks to Prime's little sparkling."

Then Simmon's own face filled with pain.

"We all are."

The four men heard Kit's broken little sobs once more, and it tore into their hearts. No child should see their parents like this. No child should ever _lose_ their parents. Not once, let alone twice. Without another word, the four men began heading over to where the others were; while more came to pay respects to Optimus Prime.

Kit was still sitting on Prime's chest, curled into her favorite little niche. But by now, that little niche was torn all apart, just like the rest of him.

Frenzy shook his head, standing and watching Kit with Ravage, from afar.

"Poor Kit. So sad, she is," He whispered quietly.

Kit was crying her optics out, calling to Prime again and again. She sat up, hunched over his deactivated spark, and whimpered with her little hands pressing against his chest plates. Then, she heard the most beautiful voice in the world. It wasn't familiar, but at the same time, it somehow was.

"Hello, Firefly."

Kit looked up, but couldn't pinpoint the origin of the sound.

"It's mommy, sweetness,"

Kit's optics misted even more.

"Please Firefly, you must listen to me; you can bring your new daddy back. He's part of you now."

There was warmth pressing right over her spark, and Kit jerked ever so faintly.

"Think, Firefly. Wish, hope, pray... Use your spark, little one; your spark..."

The voice got more and more distant, until it faded into nothing.

Kit's optics brightened as Frenzy and Ravage watched, confused. It was all there, she suddenly seemed to know what to do. She placed her hands into the darkened spark chamber and directly over the spark, before offlining her optics and beginning to speak with authority and firmness and she prayed while she said.

"Daddy, come back to me; Daddy, come back to me; Daddy, come back to me."

Frenzy felt bad for Kit, thinking that his little friend and spark interest was starting to make herself sick over the loss of her daddy. That is, until a rather curious thing happened.

Kit kept her hands there, clearly focusing on something, and a powerful glow seemed to emit from her, engulfing her and filling Optimus' chest cavity, flowing from her. Then abruptly, there was a glow more powerful than either ex-'Con had ever seen; it erupted from around Optimus, and he jerked, his good optic onlined brightly.

"K...K….K….i….t." Optimus managed to grind the word out, despite his glossa having been removed, and he choked, as fresh energon seemed to drip down his throat.

"Daddy!" Kit squealed in shock, staring up at her father. "You're alive!"

All he could do was nod.

He was still in terrible, unbelievable pain, but he used his remaining arm to hold her to him, shuddering with the effort. A little distance away, Frenzy stared with wide optics, and quickly clicked at Ravage to get the others.

Ravage ran across the hangar, towards Ratchet, interrupting whatever the medibot was saying.

"What is it, Ravage?"

Ratchet, not understanding the frantic tone Ravage sent, hurried to follow the panther-like bot, as Ironhide, Sideswipe, Magnus, and the others, including several humans, all trailed after them. Then, Ratchet stopped dead in his tracks at the incredible sight before him.

Their Prime was online, he was alive!

The bots all murmured and cheered, seeing the same, and Ratchet rushed forward, beginning to work on stemming the flow of energon, and stabilizing the larger bot.

"How?" Sam was happy, and he clenched Mikeala to him, but he looked at the others, confused.

"K-Kit. She b-brought him back!"

Frenzy was smiling, but his optics refused to leave the sparkling, worried. Even as they watched, Kit slipped into a clearly much needed recharge, safe in her _living_ daddy's hold.

"She did it, but how?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Ratchet kneeled next to Optimus, having already stemmed the flow of energon leaking down the bot's throat. He began to work on the energon leaking from where the arm had been severed, next.

"You're going to need a lot of work; they really did a number on you, didn't they?" The relief in the medic's tone turned to sour annoyance. Ratchet's attention was then brought to the recharging sparkling. "She brought you back, but I can't understand... how?"

Optimus seemed to try to speak, but Ratchet glared at him.

"Don't try to talk, you're too weak and in too much pain."

And he injected something into Prime's energon lines, which would help with that something for the pain and to neutralize any remaining acid. Then, it was as if he suddenly realized.

"That's right. She carries a part of your spark, and Frenzy's. She has a bond with the two of you, like no other. This must have enabled her to restart your spark."

As the others approached, Ratchet repeated his epiphany to them, continuing to work. Arcee wheeled to Optimus' head and knelt down. He looked at her with his good optic, and attempted to speak, but only awful static came out.

"Shhh..." She kissed his trembling lip plates lightly. "Just heal. I'll be here waiting for you." She then picked up Kit, holding her gently, as several of the bots began to lift him.

"We both will."

The twins walked hesitantly up to Arcee, who was holding Kit, as the others left to take Optimus to the medical bay, and bowed their heads, clearly feeling incredibly stupid for the way they treated Kit.

"Yo, I feel guilty." Mudflap shook his head.

"You should!" Chromia snapped darkly.

"We's sorry." Skids followed his brother's lead.

"It's Kit who needs to hear that, not us." Flare-up sighed.

"Okay, we's tell her then." Skids looked up, watching as Kit's optics onlined sharply after a second, and she seemed to jolt, looking around quickly.

"Where's daddy?!"

"Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Jolt are fixing him up as we speak sweet spark."

Arcee looked down at the sparkling softly, as the twins approached closer.

"We's sorry, little femme; we was so stupid for bein' mean." Skids pouted a little at Kit.

Mudflap nodded.

"Ya, we's startin' to act like Decepticons and that was suckin' big time."

Kit nodded easily.

"I forgive you."

The twins stared at her in shock for a long moment, not really believing it could be _that_ easy, that she'd forgive them that easily.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn't I forgive you?" She smiled then. "We're Autobots, it's what we do." Reaching out, she gently brushed her tiny servos over their faces.

"Yo, I's got somethin' in my optics." Mudflap rubbed at his optic as they turned and walked away with a nod at Kit.

Skids turned back with a small smile. "You's all right after all, little femme."

Arcee nuzzled her gently, causing Kit to purr, and her optics lit up at the sound.

"You are very special, Kit." The femme told her softly, as Sam and Mikeala were brought up to Kit's level with Bumblebee's help.

"Auntie Mikeala, and Uncle Sam."

"I'm so glad you're okay now, Kit," Sam smiled at her. "We were so worried."

"I missed my daddy." She sniffled and rubbed at her optic, causing the bots to soften even more at the cute action. "I just wanted him back."

Frenzy watched them from Ravage's side and smiled.

"F-Frenzy wants K-Kit for spark bonded mate. F-Forever and ever b-bonded." He clicked happily.

Kit had heard this, and her cooling fans switched on, but she looked at Frenzy happily. In truth, she wanted that too.

Arcee put Kit down with a giggle, as Bumblebee began playing music with a warble. He played 'Now you Know' from Hilary Duff, and Kit ran over to Frenzy, clicking as she pulled him to dance with her (or rather, attempt to dance).

However, when the next song popped on, Sam and Mikeala got into the act; the song being 'Dirty Dancing' by the New Kids on the Block. Sam and Mikeala were getting into the song, and Kit and Frenzy watched with interest.

"We t-try now." Frenzy said excitedly as they tried their hardest to copy the dance the two humans were doing, but they weren't as graceful as Sam and Mikeala were.

Ratchet replaced Optimus' glossa and optic first, the simplest of the repairs, but it was painfully obvious to the CMO that Optimus was in utter agony. The sounds coming from him were filled with bitterness and pain, and Ratchet desperately wanted to put him into stasis so he wouldn't feel the pain.

"Let me put you into stasis."

He could do it by force, but he was a medic, and doing it without Prime's permission went against his programming. Well, unless it was in any way endangering his life, and this wasn't. It just hurt like the pit.

"At least while I complete the repairs."

"N...No."

Optimus' voice was still painfully sharp and crackling, compared to his usually, smooth baritone.

"Please, Ratchet. I w...want my sparkling and A...Arcee."

It was just too evident now, that all his dear friend and leader wanted was his family by his side. Ratchet understood that death had a way of making a mech want what was truly important, and Optimus had not only died, but been brought back.

He also knew Kit would have to be guarded at all costs. If Megatron and the Fallen ever got wind that Kit was able to heal not only Optimus, but Frenzy as well, they would kill her. Laying a hand on Optimus' forehead plating, Ratchet's optics shone with understanding.

"I will call them at once."

He opened a private comm. link.

_::Arcee? It's Ratchet. Please bring Kit with you and come to the medical bay.::_

_::Is he okay?!:: _The anxiety was clear in the immediate response.

_::He's stabilized. He merely wants the two of you by his side while I complete the repairs.::_

There was silence a second, before an almost flustered sound.

_::We'll be right there.::_

_::Affirmative. Ratchet out.:: _

He deactivated the comm. link and turned to Prime. "They're on their way."

Optimus glanced at Ratchet, optics blinking rapidly as he struggled to withstand the pain. Ratchet for his own part was being remarkably gentle as he treated Optimus' injuries, but he couldn't help the Cybertronian curses from running through his mouth as he saw the true extent of the damage done to Optimus. It was inexcusable, and if Ironhide didn't offline Optimus' slagging traitorous brother, he would as slowly, roughly, and painfully as he could.

"T...Thanks R...Ratchet."

Ratchet glanced up at Prime, and nodded.

"You're welcome."

Arcee rolled up to Kit and leaned down to scoop her up into her arms. "Your daddy has requested our presence in the medical bay with him." She informed the curious sparkling.

Kit's optics lit up. Kit loved her daddy very much, and to say she was happy he was alive would be putting it mildly.

"Cool!" Kit exclaimed as Frenzy smiled up at her and she returned it, their optics shining brightly.

Even as they left, Frenzy nodded, knowing they both needed this, especially considering Optimus had _died_.

"K-Kit and O-Optimus need this." He turned to Ravage and began dancing again.

The moment Optimus saw Kit and Arcee, the Autobot leader lit up, his newly revived spark pulsating wildly in his chest.

"K...Kit, A...Arcee," His tones were still heavily laced with static.

"Optimus," Arcee whispered quietly, placing Kit near Optimus' face.

Optimus moved his good arm slowly, taking and squeezing Arcee's hand as his optics blinked wildly. He felt her lips against his cheek plating, before she pulled back, and he gently moved his hand to his sparkling nestling at his side, purring contentedly.

He knew Kit technically wasn't a sparkling, anymore. She was considered fifteen in human years now, slowly approaching the age of adulthood, but to him, she would _always_ be his sparkling. She saved his life; she had brought him back from the Matrix itself. She wasn't going to give up her daddy without a fight. He touched her face unsteadily, weakly, and she smiled.

"K...Kit, sweet...spark."

His optics shuttered as she returned the gentle caress, kissing his cheek plating. When they onlined again, they were misted and blinking rapidly from the overflow of emotion pouring through him.

Kit snuggled in against his cheek plating, finding herself a little place to curl up, and she vented softly, stroking her hands against him. "I love you, daddy." Was all she said, as she settled.

Optimus' optics continued to blink, but now it seemed he was having a hard time remaining conscious. Add to that the gentle way Arcee stroked his head.

"I...I... I love y...you, too." His voice crackled and creaked, but he managed to return the sentiment.

Kit quickly fell into recharge, after her busy day, her hand resting against Optimus' face. As if that was somehow the key, Optimus soon followed after her, despite his pain, and Ratchet worked quickly to inject a sedative into his system to keep him under.

Arcee watched them, amazed at how cute the image was.

"They look so peaceful together."

She smiled as Ratchet gave her a quick smile, before returning to his work. She remained there, holding Optimus' hand, as Ratchet worked to re-attach the severed arm, and then replace the burned, melted armor and wiring. He had to remove a lot of the acid-affected mechanisms and wirings, re-routing power flow, and quickly replacing them, before moving to a new area and doing the same. He sighed after he had finished the worst of the injuries.

Arcee could understand the medic's feelings. He was angry about what happened. So was she. She was ready to throttle Prime himself for being so stupid as to race in there without a plan, only to remember that Kit was his sparkling, and if she'd been in his place... She probably would have done the same. He'd been killed. Kit, somehow, saved him. In all truth, she saved everyone, Autobot and human alike. She was much more to all of them, then she could probably ever truly understand.

**One Month Later….**

Optimus took it easy. He had no work duty, was forbidden on going on missions, or doing much of anything, actually doctor's orders. And Ratchet was the kind of doctor who was not above marching himself over to wherever Optimus was, and yelling at his dear friend and leader for disobeying orders.

So Optimus would spend extra time with Kit, and she loved it. They would invite Arcee to join them, and they often sat, playing games and laughing. However, Kit wanted them to admit how they felt about each other, and unexpectedly one day, came up with a plan. She got Frenzy to help her hack into the door systems to rig it to lock them in, and the only way they could come back out again, was after saying the key phrase 'I love you'. Then, after a little encouragement from Mikeala, Kit left energon candy and flowers, and even music for her daddy when they came to his quarters. Optimus looked around, calling for Kit, and Arcee pursed her lips, noting the candy right away. The door had shut behind them, and she turned planning to open it and duck her head out, looking for Kit, but it wouldn't open. When she turned back, Optimus' optics were scanning a note.

"Apparently, we are locked in here until we admit how we feel about each other."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little, before seeing Arcee tilting her head at him.

"What in the world," he whispered.

"So, how do you feel about me, Optimus?" She wheeled over and raised a hand to his face.

Optimus smiled at her. "Are you saying you don't have a clue how I feel about you?" He asked teasingly, moving closer.

She shrugged, playing naive.

He chuckled lowly, then, optics flashing with a hint of purple.

"Oh femme, you are far from dumb." He growled then, grabbing her and pulling her close.

He kissed her deeply, passionately, sending his spark wild. Then, he eased off, turning it into a tender kiss. When he pulled back, his optics were dimmer than usual, but he kissed her again before she could note it, and he was breathing heavily.

"I love you, Arcee."

There was a blip from the door, and he chuckled again as the song 'Now you Know' began to play in the room, and Arcee leaned up, kissing him.

"I love you too, Optimus." She whispered.

On the other side of the door, Kit and Frenzy were watching via a camera link, and high fived each other happily, knowing their plan had worked, finally.

Things seemed to settle for a bit, but for how long? No one knew. Not with Megatron, the Fallen, and their troops of evil out there.

Xxxxxxxx

Author's note – This ends book 1, I will be posting the second one as well. There is a third and fourth editions to this series as well, which will be done as well now. The third and fourth still need to be written. There are some surprises in books three and four, and a twist which will be appearing in these stories. So keep your eyes peeled for that, thanks for reading my stories guys, it means the world to me!

~PrimesSPARROW


	14. AN

Wild Child 3 the third in the continuing series will have its first chappie posted today sometime or tomorrow wanted to give everyone a head's up on that so if you have not done so hit the author alert to get notified when the next installment of the series continues.

Thanks for the support dear readers, now remember hit author alert for the updates on the new story okay?

PrimesSPARROW


End file.
